


Do You Remember?

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl, Daryl and Carol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 74,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Daryl Dixon you have the right to remain silent ......................' Daryl listened to his rights being read to him, felt the hand cuffs put around his wrists and to be honest he was more than a little turned on, 'Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?' they come to an end.<br/>you can't arrest Daryl Dixon he's second in charge with the 'Wolves','</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Daryl Dixon you have the right to remain silent ......................' Daryl listened to his rights being read to him, felt the hand cuffs put around his wrists and to be honest he was more than a little turned on, 'Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?' they come to an end.  
> you can't arrest Daryl Dixon he's second in charge with the 'Wolves','

Daryl found himself slammed onto the hood of a police car.

'Daryl Dixon you have the right to remain silent ......................' Daryl listened to his rights being read to him, felt the hand cuffs put around his wrists and to be honest he was more than a little turned on, she was pressed against his back and was being rough with him pinning him to the hood of the police car,  'Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?' they come to an end. 'Do you have anything you would like to add?'

'Yeah I know you're as sexy as fuck,' Daryl said loud enough for her to hear. 

He felt his arm twist up a little more, 'You better not have just disrespected me Mr Dixon!'

'Babe you know you want it!'

Daryl found himself being shoved into the back of a police car, she looked mad, more than mad, he hadn't seen her in 16years and she was a cop no the new captain and just busted his arse. She seemed to enjoy it. He was sporting a hard on he didn't even care that he just been arrested in front of some of the members in his gang. He managed to get a shake of his head in for no retaliation towards the arresting officer, he would take care of that himself. 

'Captain Oliver, you can't arrest Daryl Dixon he's second in charge with the 'Wolves',' her partner told her.

'He broke the law he gets arrested, I don't care who he is,' she told the young officer. 

Daryl leaned back in his seat, he knew what was being said, he had never been arrested, they were all scared to haul his arse in even when they should. Heads were going to turn as the new police captain in the area hauled in Daryl Dixon. Everyone in  town was soon going to know her name, and they were all going to know she was his. He was going to make her pay for arresting him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, why am I starting another, I have to get it out. I can't help it. Running is finishing soon. so is Bachelotte , that is my only excuse.

 Carol Oliver got off the phone and thought for a moment about what she was going to do. She hit call to ring her house mate and fellow police officer. They had been friends for as long as she could remember and talked each other into joining the force.

'How do you feel about giving up your job here, getting a transfer and helping me raise the boys?' 

'What? Whatever,'

'I'm serious, my Dad died, I'm going for them,'

'I'm in,'

Within two days they packed up their bags and left their apartment and were on their way to Georgia. Carol was nervous, everything that had been roadblocking her from seeing her son's was gone. Not that she did blame her parents she did give them up for adoption, but she didn't think she would be stopped from seeing them often and only seeing them twice a year. It had been hard, they didn't know they thought she was their sister, she never told them, she knew her folks would never tell.

Carol organized everything she even organized a small house, 3 bedrooms, they would be on top of each other to begin with but they would soon be able to afford something better, she even handled their job transfers. Michonne couldn't help but grin about what Carol was up too. She checked her phone and the last two googles was his name. She knew directly where she was heading.

Michonne was taking a turn driving, Carol was on google, she kept looking at Michonne. She sighed and put her phone away.

'You going to look for him?'

'I already know where he is,'

'Really................... and?'

'And nothing,'

 ********************************************************************************************************************

Carol hadn't been on the army base for a long time, they showed their badges and got passes to go on base. She was prepared for a fight, her father had tied his will up in such a way to block her from getting the boys. They drove right up to where they were going, both Michonne and Carol had grown up on army bases until Carol was 18 and basically got kicked out of home by her father she managed to get a job and finish school and join the police academy. She was doing great. She made it to captain and Michonne had been working in a nearby precinct and was doing just as well becoming a detective. 

'This isn't going to go well,' Michonne whispered as they walked up the steps to the house. 

'Nope, I'm not leaving without the boys,' Carol told her.

They walked into see the highest ranking person on the base, Carol wiped her hands on her pants as they were lead inside. 

'I'm afraid I can't let the boys go with you, I've already put them into military boot camp,' they were told by the commander of the base.

'My father died 4 day's ago and you put them in boot camp?' Carol asked him.

'It was what your father would have wanted,'

'I want my son's and I want them now,' Carol told him, 'And if you don't bring them to me I'm going to get a lawyer and involve the media and its going to be your worst nightmare, some of my best friends will tie this up for years, what do you want with them, I'm their legal guardian,'

'Well no your father...........'

'I'm their biological mother, I am their legal guardian because of the adoption to my parents it makes them also my siblings so I am their only living next of kin, so bring them to me now, with their stuff. I want them, I love them, You have 20 minutes,' Carol stood up and he nodded once and picked up his phone to make the call to get the boys there.

***************************************************************************************

An hour later she sat across from the three boys, all with their fathers good looks and dimples, 15years of age, confused and not really knowing what was going on. Michonne made herself scarce and went to order some drinks and generally just remove herself from the conversation at the table. 

'So you are going to live with me................. and 'chonne, if you want too, if you don't want to its too bad,' Carol told them.

Daniel, Nathan and Mitchell all stared at her, their identical faces, but all with different looks, Nathan was artsy, Mitch was rough around the edges with a hard look in his eye too much like his dad, Daniel was always a gentle soul even as a baby was the first one to crack a smile and was a kind boy. Nathan she had trouble putting a finger on where he was emotionally. 

Mitch just looked pissed off, really pissed off like he was ready to punch one of his brothers pissed off. Carol put her hand on his and took a breath, 'I need you to try calm down a little ok, I know you're sad about dad,'

'Its not that........................' Mitch started, he glanced at Nathan and Daniel they shook their heads, he said it anyway, 'They............. some of the guys said your our mom,'

'Is Michonne your girlfriend are you a lesbian?' Nathan asked right on top of Mitch.

'Can I have more pie?' Daniel asked.

'Yes, no and how many bits have you had?' Carol answered them one after the other.

'Told you................. I fucken told you two years ago that's why they didn't let her come,' Mitch elbowed Nathan, 

'Only one,' Daniel said, 'I told you too Nathan, I saw stretch marks and I googles the scars,'

'So is Michonne like a aunty or something or what?'  Nathan glanced over at Michonne, Carol shook her head at the boys, maybe her parents hadn't hidden her identity as much as they thought.

'What you saw stretch marks?'

'You were getting something out of cupboard a couple of Christmas ago, your top lifted up I asked what they were to Dad he didn't say so I googled it,' Daniel said.

'Ok then, so we got new jobs, new beginnings, new schools, its not a big place its all I can afford right now because I think feeding the three of you going to be horrendous,' Carol was watching the food being put away, Michonne come back to the table with nothing and sat beside Carol.

'So do we call you Mom?' Mitch scowled at Carol, he was very hormonal, she really didn't know anything about hormonal boys, this was going to be a steep learning curve, 'Fuck stop kicking me Nath!'

'Whatever you want,'

'So why didn't you want us?' Nathan looked at his brothers then at Carol.

'I was 16,'

'But you gave us away,' Mitch stared at her.

'I didn't leave you somewhere, I gave them to your grandparents they said I could help, I pumped milk for you in the hospital, and for a year after,' Carol looked at them, 'When I turned 18 they told me to go, I had no money, legally you were theirs,'

'She had no rights,' Michonne added, 'I was there when you guys were born, she was there every day all day, pumping milk for you so you could have it, went to night school,'

'Ok, ok,' Daniel said, 'you want us now?'

'Yes, very much so,'

'Do you even know who our Dad is?' Mitch was asking the hard ball questions.

'Yes I do,'

'You going to tell us?' Nathan asked, he saw her shaking her head. 'Why?'

'Because he was 16 too, if you want I can contact him and ask him if he wants .................. what he wants,'

'Did he want to know?' Daniel asked looking at her with his big blue eyes, 'Did you tell him,'

'Look he was 16, think about it if someone told you right now they were pregnant,' Carol asked them.

'I don't want to know him, he can go fuck himself!' Mitch stood up and walked out of the roadside cafe, the other two followed him, Carol glanced at Michonne and shook her head. It was going to be a bumpy ride for the next wee while and she was going to start her new job next week and she was sure she was going to cross his path in one way or another very very soon. She was going to have to keep an eye on these boys, they were going to test her she was sure of it.

First thing she needed to do was try to get Mitch to calm down a bit, she didn't know how he would have gotten away with that around her Dad, she quickly realized that Mitch must have been hiding it from him. The swear words flying out of his mouth showed her he was comfortable with her. He was defiantly the most like his father, she really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Carol tried not to laugh but really the whole situation was fucked up, she a month ago gained back custody of her son's who she'd given up to her parents for adoption when she was 16years old. Thus making her their older sister, she'd moved around a lot as being what they called an Army brat. Her Dad had been in the Army for years and years before retiring a few years ago, Carol moved from town to town city to city. She had a few friends, one best friend Michonne who had been often in the same school as her even though her father had moved from place to place.

She'd been asked out on a date by resident bad boy Daryl Dixon who by standards not able to explain was not a type of guy she would normally go for. He was persistant in his task of getting her to date him, following her home from school offering to hold her books, he had charm and in her 15year old brain was one of the cutest guys she had ever ever met.

His Dad was high up in the army but stationed oversea's right then. His mother had done her bit by trying to keep him reigned in but in the end girls flocked around him and his good looks, his bad boy status. He had a reputation with the girls around base and everyone wanted to be noticed by him. He was always in trouble and been threatened with boot camp by his father more than once. His older brother was deployed with the Army and Daryl was not sure if that was where he wanted to end up.

Carol had resisted him for so long but she finally asked her parents if she could go to the movies with him and they said yes to a date. Put a time limit on it, threatened Daryl to have her home within the hour of the movie finishing. Her father was a scary man and would be enough to put the fear of god up anyone. Daryl agreed to the rules and they left in his mothers car to go to the movie. Her father hadn't realized Daryl had seen her as somewhat of a challenge and when she did go out on a date with him  the date barely made it off base and into the backseat of his mothers car.

They had a relationship that only two 15 and 16 year old teens could have, fumbling their way through emotions and sexual urges. She'd been surprised that he was fumbly and not at all what she had expected. Daryl was a virgin and had really no idea what he was doing, she had no idea what she was doing but she agreed to whatever he was doing. She ended up losing her virginity to him in the back seat of his Mom's car

She had quickly realized all the rumours about him around base were just that, rumours, they had dated for a while, hanging out doing it again over and over whenever they got the chance too. Never thinking about birth control, before she realized he had gotten her pregnant, she told him and he run. Literally she told him and he run down the street like her father was going to come out swinging a axe.

Leaving her to have the shame of telling her parents and dealing with the pregnancy alone. They kept her home from school so she couldn't see him. He come by twice and her father threatened him with his gun and he never come back or even looked over his shoulder, soon after they were transferred. Not just one baby, by some fluke she'd ended up pregnant with Triplets. Something that left her teen body littered with stretch marks.

Her parents hadn't forced her but made it clear that bringing up 3 babies was something she wouldn't be able to do alone. They offered to adopt the babies. She took the chance of not giving them up but having them raised as siblings. Now she had them back full time, she was a full time Mum to three bouncy hormonal teenage boys who appeared to have gotten one interest from their father. Girls.

Carol was happy in her new job as Captain in the town they were in, Michonne was there working as a detective and they quickly learnt that the whole town was under the control of a gang called 'The Wolves' they had their fingers in a lot of pies around the town and Carol was quickly working out who the leaders of the wolves were. She was biding her time waiting for the perfect opportunity to run into the leaders of gang.

The last captain had a 'Working' relationship with the gang, a you scratch my back I'll scratch your's. Carol wasn't interested in that sort of relationship. Her ship her rules. Also she was sick and tired of working at police stations that were being controlled by gang's and she knew she was just getting mad enough to pay 'The Wolve's' head quarters a visit. 

Three teenaged boy's were eating her out of house and home, today she had to pay for a new window in the lounge that they broke last night because they were fighting, they did that a lot. It was their father's temper, it blew up and down faster than she knew what was going on. She told all three of them that they had to go looking for a part time job around town after school today. She hoped they would listen and find something that they could do. Maybe paying for their own window would make them realize they couldn't fight in the house or at all.

It was one thing she didn't know how to handle, their fighting, they hit and slapped each other. She knew they loved each other but if they had a disagreement it got physical quite quickly. It got so bad that last night Michonne and Carol had to pull them off each other. She looked online and saw boys were quite physical, maybe she could get them into sport. 

Mitch, Nathan and Daniel were walking down the road after school. They were still pretty new in town but instantly popular because triplets were interesting and everyone wanted to know a little bit about them. They were standing on the corner looking around wondering where to look for jobs, Nathan pointed to a garaged across the road. 

'Mitch go see if they need someone to pump gas?' 

'You think?'

'Why not?' Daniel suggested, he started walking across the road, they could do whatever, they knew they wouldnt' get hired in one place but showing up together got their foot in the door. The bell rung above the door.

'Comin',' They heard a voice coming from the garage. 

A rough looking guy with shaved head come out wiping his hands on a towel looked at the three teenaged boys, 'Well well well what do we have here?'

'We just wondering if there was a job going here ............ pumping gas............... doing whatever?'

'Doing whatever?' he raised his eyebrows, 'There might be................... you need to talk to my brother he runs the garage, Oi! Daryl...........' he yelled behind him, 'So............ triplets?'

They nodded looking at the guy coming behind him, both men were rough and covered in engine oil, 'What?'

'The boys' are looking for jobs, got any jobs you need doing little brother?'

'I got jobs.................. just not for high school kids,'

'ok thanks, I just though.................. you know you might need someone to pump gas or sweep up or something,' Mitch eyeballed Daryl, Daryl stared at him back shocked that the kid didn't seem to be afraid of him or  worried about talking to him. In fact the kid just waltzed right in like he didn't give a fuck on who he was talking to, he defiantly didn't look scared of him like the other teens around town did.

'You new in town?'

'Yeah,' Nathan spoke looking around seeing that there was a camera, there was no film in it, no one would dare steal from the Dixon's.

'Look................... have your folks give me a ring if they say ok you can have a job, I only gonna pay two of ya's so however you split it up, if three of you come I'm only paying two, one doing the shop and one cleaning up,' Daryl told them.

'Three of us are not coming if you're only going to pay two, stuff that what a fucken joke!' Mitch told him, Merle chuckled and wandered off waiting to see how Daryl would handle them. 'We not some sort of trick act, you want three of us you pay three, you want two, two show up you want one one shows up, none of this three for two crap, fuck you!'

Daryl and Merle glanced at each other, no one told them to fuck you especially not some punked up teenager.

'Mitch, for crying out loud,' Daniel shoved his brother, 'Now none of us will get jobs,'

Mitch shoved him back and before Merle and Daryl knew what was happening the boys were shoving and growling at each other. Daryl was scared they were going to go out the shop window.

'KNOCK IT OFF!' he yelled at them, 'Jesus fucken christ, you can't come in here fighting,'

It was too late, the three of them crashed into a display of chips and fizzy drinks burst all over the place as they hit the floor. They began hitting and slapping each other, Daryl and Merle reached across and tried to separate them. It was one of the craziest things they had ever seen go down in their store.

'STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BOOT YOUR ARSES ALL THE WAY DOWN THE STREET!' Daryl yelled. 

They heard him and finally stopped. They were rolling around in fizz shoving and growling at each other.

'Get a broom and clean this up, then your mine for the next week to pay for all this,' Daryl pointed to the janitor closet not far from the counter.

'Fuck YOU!' Mitch shouted at Daryl's retreating back.

 Daryl spun around and walked back to the boy who was standing there with his broom staring at him. 'What did you say?'

'I said fuck you! You heard you prick, clean your own fucken mess up,' he shoved the broom at Daryl and walked out. Daryl watched him leave, the cocky little shit. His brothers looked a little more scared of Daryl and kept cleaning up their mess they made and beat it out of there as soon as it was done. Daryl was in his office when he saw them sneaking out.

'3.30 tomorrow and tell your other little shit he better be here or I'm coming to your house to drag him down here,' Daryl called out after them. He watched them go, they amused him, shit even the one who told him to get fucked amused him. He shook his head, he must be getting soft, he should have kicked their arses.


	4. Chapter 4

  
'We just going to walk in there and say hi?'

'I don't know, I mean its been 16years, he might not remember me,'

'I don't know, its a bit insane really, he will never ....................'

'Carol just chill out, its been 16 years you can't just rock up and ....................'

'Tell him he's got 3 son's? And I kept them from him for 15years because I had my arm twisted by my Dad,'

'It wasn't like that, you were pregnant at 16, he was a bad boy you took a risk, things were not good back then, your Dad was a strong willed and wouldn't help you out with money to raise them, you made a choice to keep them, and keeping them, you had to let them go,'

'I don't know I told him I was pregnant and he didn't want to know, he left me standing in front of my house and left me,'

'He's older now, he might regret it?'

'I don't know, its such a mess, I need a job and feeding three teen boys I need to work 24hours , and they are going to kill each other soon,'

'Get them to get after school jobs to help,'

'Everythings so fucked up!'

'Carol Oliver! I've never heard you swear!'

She organized a walk through of a pub on the out skirts of town where she knew 'The Wolve's' hung out. She knew he would be there, she wanted to feel the lay of the land, let him see her and see what he thought. She saw him with a cheap looking whore all over him, he didn't look that interested. He saw her, she knew he saw her, he was also doing something that he shouldn't be doing in the bar.

When the cops walked though everyone scattered, the cops never came out to this bar unless they had to break up a brawl, it was unwritten law in tow for the cops to keep clear. Carol wasn't going to be playing by those rules. She knew his brother was the leader of 'The wolves,' Daryl was second in charge. She saw him dealing in stolen products that there was no way he should have. She caught him red handed with the stuff in his hands.

His eyes drifted her body seeing her badge at her waist and her gun in the holster, he shut his eyes for a minute not believing his eyes for a moment. He raised his eyebrows offering her the challenge for her to look away, she had back up, he knew just by looking at her she was mad at him, holding a grudge for 16years of a lost pregnancy. Her old man told him she lost it and then they moved base he never seen her again. It looked like she never forgiven him.

'Outside now,'

He held out a stolen phone as to offer her one, she slow blinked and shook her head.  She looked around the bar, 'Bar's closed, go home,' she looked at him and indicated for him to leave the bar before him, she had two cops take him one either side. Merle Dixon was at the other end of the bar, he got a shake of the head from Daryl to leave it let it unfold.

 Daryl found himself slammed onto the hood of a police car.

'Daryl Dixon you have the right to remain silent ......................' Daryl listened to his rights being read to him, felt the hand cuffs put around his wrists and to be honest he was more than a little turned on, 'Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?' they come to an end. 'Do you have anything you would like to add?'

'Yeah I know you're as sexy as fuck,' Daryl said loud enough for her to hear. 

He felt his arm twist up a little more, 'You better not have just disrespected me Mr Dixon!'

'Babe you know you want it!'

Daryl found himself being shoved into the back of a police car, she looked mad, more than mad, he hadn't seen her in 16years and she was a cop and just busted his arse. She seemed to enjoy it. He was sporting a hard on he didn't even care that he just been arrested in front of some of the members in his gang. He managed to get a shake of his head in for no retaliation towards the arresting officer, he would take care of that himself. 

'Captain Oliver, you can't arrest Daryl Dixon he's second in charge with the 'Wolves',' her partner for the evening told her.

'He broke the law he gets arrested, I don't care who he is,' she told her partner. 'I don't care if he's the leader of 'The my little ponies,'

Daryl leaned back in his seat, he knew what was being said, he had never been arrested, they were all scared to haul his arse in even when they should. Heads were going to turn as the new police officer in the area hauled in Daryl Dixon. Everyone in  town was soon going to know her name, and they were all going to know she was his.

She opened the door and looked in at him for a moment. She shook her head and slammed the door again, she moved around to the drivers seat. Two cops sat in the car with her. One in the back beside Daryl.

'Tell your goons to back off!' Carol tried to drive and there were gang members blocking her way for driving.

'You tell them to back off, tell them you are going to take me back to the station to fuck me senseless,' Daryl said lazily from the back seat. Carol shook her head.

She just started the car and started to drive they moved when they realized she wasn't going to slow down she had to put up with Daryl's suggestive comments all the way back to the station and by the time she got there she was ready to wack him with her baton between the legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch, Nathan and Daniel were sitting around at home, Michonne was trying to keep the peace but they were all fired up and two against one. Both Nathan and Daniel were mad at Mitch for some reason. From the short time Michonne had been helping with the boys Mitch was the most like his father, the other two had the potential  to go off the deep end but Mitch was well and truly his fathers son even though they never met.

'Enough, I can't believe you would be allowed to do this back at the Army base,' Michonne glared at them.

'We weren't,' Nathan told her.

'But we can be our own person now not little show ponies,' Daniel added, 'Relax a little,'

'Ok, new rule, no one hits or slaps anyone in anger,' Michonne told them, 'If you want to rough house you do it outside on the lawn and you have a code word, tomorrow I'm taking you down to the gym and signing you up for boxing or something,'

Mitch looked up interested, Daniel shook his head. Nathan didn't appear to have a view one way or another. 

'I only hit him because he hits me first,' Daniel told her.

'You little shit, don't blame me you were always a little goody too shoes,' Mitch began to launch himself at his brother, Michonne used her training and managed to get a hold of him spinning him and sitting him on the couch.

'Enough, someone's going to get hurt, or you will break another window,' Michonne voice dropped a little, three pairs of identical eyes looked at her, 'I get it, its hormones, and boy stuff going on, you now have freedom you never had but we can very easily screw you all back down so you are walking the rope again. It stops now,'

Three sets of sulky eyes looked up at her from under long lashes, no wonder Carol was sucked in when they misbehaved, they were cute little brats but she wasn't doing it, tonight they needed to blow off some steam and she had a plan. They were pushing all the buttons for her, hell if she wasn't so close to Carol she would have bailed a few weeks ago when they managed to break her stereo rolling around on the lounge floor play fighting. It seemed to her that they had never had much freedom and were loving being able to do whatever they wanted, set their own bedtimes, homework times, meal times within reason.

They were good boys but three big strapping teens who were taller than her were a little hard to control. Carol was smaller than her and it wasn't like she could physically drag them off to their bedroom like they were toddlers, she had to exhausted them or make them do what she wanted them to do.

'Go get your joggers on and running shoes, we are running off some of this aggression and hopefully hormones,' she sent them off to the double bedroom they were sharing, Carol and Michonne had a single each, they had put the boys into the biggest room and put bunks in. The boy's rough housing let them to believe that they might have to take the bunks down because yesterday Nathan pushed Daniel off the top bunk and he had a big bruise on his arm. It was only a matter of time until something really bad happened.

The boys had a lot of anger and had been on a really tight leash by Carol's parents, she didn't know if they ever had any love but they seemed to be enjoying living with Carol and Michonne but were doing things, little pranks on each other that would have been frowned upon by Carol's parents, they were giving them slack but now the boys were completely out of control, they had discovered girls and discovered they could get away with hitting and punching each other avoiding a belt from Carol's dad.

20 minutes later Michonne had them jogging the streets in the dark, she knew there were some types she didn't want to run into  but they stuck to the well lit area's and she did have three teen's with her and to be honest how wired up they were it wouldn't be worth someone's time to try mess with them at all. She jogged at a steady pace with the three teens following her, half an hour later they were begging her to let them go home.

They jogged home quietly all looking around as they heard howling in the distance.

'Are there really wolves near here?' Daniel looked worried, his eyes flashing about, Michonne could see he was trying to work out if he could run faster than a wolf.

'Not real wolves, its................. its like a gang, a group............ they are not good people to hang out with ok,' Michonne told the boys, there were some unaccounted death's in the area which could be connected to the wolves but the police often overlooked it a little so not to have the gang on their backs, she didn't want to tell them 'The Wolves' run this town. 'The leaders of 'The Wolves' own the garage in town, you boys need to stay away from there, I mean it, your mother wants you no where near there,'

Michonne turned and jogged backwards, 'You gonna start fist fighting in our house again?' she asked them. They shook their heads, she hoped that the jogging helped them, by the time she jogged them back to the house, they took showers and they settled down, she fed them again for about the 20th time she was sure.

'Did you find jobs?' she asked them, they glanced at Mitch and they shook their heads.

'Gonna keep looking,' Nathan told her, Michonne could tell they were lying about something, but she didn't know if it was worth pushing it further to find out what was going on.

She sent them to bed, they all went quietly, dealing with three teen boys was worse than dealing with drunks she was sure. She knew that she was onto something, they were going to have to jog with them most nights to stop them from killing each other.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Carol manhandled Daryl in his cuffs through the back of the police station, stopping at the processing area, she indicated that one of the cops who worked with her come with her while she patted Daryl down again. Daryl's mouth was running off with sexual comments towards her just low enough for her hearing. He was making her flustered and she was trying to concentrate on what she needed to be doing to keep on top of him. 

'You like what you can feel?' he said softly in a sulky voice, she elbowed him against the wall, spreading his legs so she could pat him down, he pushed back a little so she had to push harder to make him do what she wanted. She had no doubt if he decided not to let her do her job he could become stroppy, it appeared he was more amused than anything else.

She needed to search him again, put him in a cell, interview him, she began to pat him down and see what he was carrying on his body.

'You're still fucken hot,'

She made him face the wall and spread them, she patted down his sides, she could feel he was a solid wall of muscle, she reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and a small box of matches, a pack of smokes and a half smoked joint. She dug around in his front pocket and pulled out his cell phone, not before the back of her had rubbed up against something hard. The back of his jean's held condoms, she tossed them on the tray with his wallet and matches. He glanced at her and she knew she had accidentally touched him. 

'Don't touch what you can't afford lady,' he murmured. Carol was trying to keep it together when she really wanted to yell at him and tell him not to say stuff like that to her. He looked over at the condoms she put in the tray. 'Careful with them I have a sure thing later,'

She leaned him up against the wall, Rick Grimes looked on with amusement at he heard her whisper in his ear, 'The only sure thing you going to have later is a nice room mate to cuddle up with for the night,'

Carol looked up across at her partner for the evening as she heard wolf calls happening outside the police precinct. The other officer looked worried, white like he was going to be sick, he was against going out to the bar in the first place, Carol had dragged him along telling him they had to go check things out.

'You appear to have a problem with wolves?' Daryl murmured, 'better watch that, they mate for life you know,'

Carol pushed him harder against the wall, and Daryl let out a really loud sexual groan. Carol's face flamed she knew he was doing it on purpose. He was still handcuffed behind his back, she started patting down his back. Down his legs and up the inside of his thighs. She heard the sharp intake of his breath. She knew he was getting off on her cuffing him and patting him down. He was making sexual gratification noises just to harass her.

'Take off your shoes,' 

He flashed her a look, 'How the fuck you want me to do that?'

Carol shoved him in a seat, she uncuffed him and waited for him to take his shoes off, she nodded to his belt. He stood, holding her eyes taking it off slowly like he was in a strip tease or something, she grabbed his wrist and hand cuffed him to the bench in the processing room to go figure out what all the noise was about in the carpark. The noise was insane it sounded like there were 50 wolves out there mating or something.

'I still got a phone call, I need to ring my date tell her to start without me!' Daryl called after her as she left the room, she left him with Rick Grimes who had a little grin on his face. Carol face was fuming at him for talking to her like that she went through the back pulled up a chair and sure enough there were about 50 motor bikes around the police station with their lights on pointing at the station. They were howling now and again together and not waiting for one of their leaders to be let out.

'She has some balls dragging your arse in here,' Rick commented to Daryl. He was sitting in the chair looking at his nails.

'Spitfire all right she needs to be taught a lesson I'm gonna teach her not to drag my arse in here, get me my phone call,' he growled at Rick.

Rick stuck his head out the door and saw Shane Walsh standing outside the door, he was armed and in full riot gear. 'Bit of a over kill isn't it,'

'She just arrested Daryl Dixon, I want to live, how's it going in there?'

'Like some weird porno or something, the sparks flying off those two are insane,' Rick told him quietly, 'he wants his phone call,'

'Has he lawyer'd up yet?'

'Hasn't asked, I don't think he's finished toying with Captain yet,' Rick told him, Carol walked past and into the room with a armful of orange clothes for him to change, as practice with anyone arrested.

'Now darlin' you didn't have to run out and get me something special,' Daryl taunted her when she put it on the table in front of him. She uncuffed him and told him to change, she tried to avert her eyes. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall in front of her knowing she would look, he pulled off his jean's and pulled on the orange pants. She watched as he took off his jacket and shirt, his stomach was flat and had a littering of tattoo's over it, he half turned away from her, she could see the massive tattoo of a wolf's head on his back. Another wolf on his bicep, she was wondering if she made a mistake dragging him in here.He had a couple of scar's here and there that looked like they could have come from knives or fights.

 He glanced over his shoulder at her, 'Like what you see?'

She knew that within half an hour of him leaving he would know everything he needed to know about her, and he would know about the boys. 

He pulled on his matching orange shirt, she cuffed him again, grabbed him by his elbow and started dragging him to the interview room. She just got  him seated when a young officer stuck his head around the door.

'Captain, there's someone here to see you,'

Carol followed the young officer out to the front where at least 10 men in leather were standing out the front, one man was leaning on the counter looking like he owned the place, he had a shaved head.

'I'm here to see my brother,' he told her.

'I haven't finished interviewing him yet,' 

'Well missy you are wrong, this isn't how we do things around here,' He leaned forward staring at her as if he was trying to intimated her or something.

'Well I think you are wrong and if you're trying to intimated me you too will find yourself back there in handcuffs you hear?' Carol put her hand to the gun at her hip waiting to see what he was going to do next. He laughed at her, she hear the sounds of wolves howling in the car park.

'He's lawyer-ed up, he says nothing,' He held his hand out, 'Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon's lawyer over here is Milton,'

She glanced across the counter at a timid man who appeared to have been dragged out of bed judging by the way he was hastily thrown together, she nodded for him to come through, Merle started to follow, she turned and shook her head.

'Go, you have no business being here intimating my officers, take your little wolf pack and go home,' Carol met his eyes with a challenge she wasn't backing down and neither was he. He finally laughed again.

'You have no idea who you are dealing with, you gotta old man lovely? Kids?'

'Oh I have a pretty good idea, run home Merle, threaten my family again I will show you just what sort of things I can do, you gonna beg for jail cells, ' She turned leaving him standing there. The younger officers were shocked at what just happened and looked a little frightened.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

'Drop it or lose it,' 

The light switched on, Merle put his hands up in the air and turned slowly and let out a slow wolf whistle, 'Damn!'

Michonne trained her gun on the man creeping around their house in the dark. She woke to a noise of a window in the lounge opening thinking it was one of the boys she poked her head around the door seeing it was a man she didn't know she went back for her badge and gun. She had her badge held up and her gun trained on him. She knew he saw it. She had no doubt he saw her.

'What are you doing in my house?' she asked again, she glanced towards the main bedroom door, his gaze followed her look. She clocked her gun, he held his hands up higher and tried to give her a sexy grin.

'Ummmmm I think............... I made a mistake sugar, no harm done,' He tried to back away.

'Wait right there, I know you see the badge and the gun, what are you doing in my house?' 

Michonne was feeling a little undressed with his eyes, he raked his eye's down her body, she was in her panties and a singlet top but she was ready to shoot him if he decided to move towards her, or made to go into the boys's bedroom, she didn't know what he was doing in their house. He had no business coming near them or even breaking into their place unless he knew about the boys. 

Michonne was pleased the lounge light was off and he couldn't see the photos of the boys that littered every surface of the lounge, Carol had gone a little over board making them feel welcome and at home. Their faces were everywhere. Carol had their faces everywhere.

'I thought someone else lived here, my mistake,' 

Michonne knew who he was, she had followed Carol's google, she knew she had the leader of 'The Woves' poking around in her kitchen. She didn't know why he was here, unless he knew, he couldn't know, no one knew. Carol was going to do a drive by the pub they hung out at tonight but there was no way he would know.

He was getting a good eye full, his gaze going right down her legs right up to where her boobs were. 'Eyes are up here Merle!' she used his name, she knew she was taking a risk, he was well know around these parts.

'Well sugar if you were not wearing something so fetching,' Merle leaned back on the kitchen counter, Michonne tracked his movements knowing he could be going for a knife, he just crossed his arms in front of him. 'So what now sugar, if you were going to shoot me you would of by now, if you were going to arrest me you would have cuffs on by now, so what sort of game are we playing here.............................. unless you want old Merle here to show you a good time?' His gaze trailed her body from top to toe.

Michonne stared at him, he was a cocky prick, he wanted her to take him to her bedroom, he'd broken into the house, looking for god knows what but decided to use the opportunity to see if she wanted a one night stand. 

'You got some nerve breaking into my house and then asking for a full tour of the bedroom,'

'I thought someone else lived here ok......................... no harm no foul,' Merle tracked his blue eyes up to Michonnes brown eyes they were flashing with anger, 'What's your name sugar,'

'Detective!' 

'Well Detective you want to take old Merle here on a full tour of your bedroom, I could check under the beds and wardrobes to make sure no one broke in,' Merle still had his arms crossed in front of him. Michonne didn't know what the hell was wrong with her she was almost considering it, she hadn't had a man in a very long time. Merle Dixon was all man. She shook that thought out of her head.

'Your thinking about it,' Merle pushed off the counter, 'how about we put the gun down and talk..................... and by talk I mean a different type of talk,'

'Tell me why you are here and I'm considering it,'

'I though the new Captain lived here,' Merle stepped forward, Michonne stepped back and pointed her gun at him again, 'Oh she does live here, are you two lovers?'

'Why do you want her?'

'She arrested my brother, I thought we could.................... talk,'

'Like you want to talk to me?'

'No just talk........................ you........................ you are damn fine, standing there pointing a gun looking like a badass in your panties,' Merle looked down at them again. 'They are hot panties, but you shouldn't really come out dress like that you don't know who is about,'

'What do you want with her?' Michonne was starting to wish she pulled on jogging pants, but she run out so fast, she just was glad the boys didn't come out and Merle worked out they were hiding his nephews and she was holding their Uncle at gun point.

'I don't know.................. maybe the fact she walked into the pub arrested my brother makes me think she's up to something, we are untouchable,' Merle looked around the room it was dark he couldn't see anything, 'I still think you both are hiding something,'

'Get out of here before I cap your arse, If I catch you again in my house I will arrest you quicker than you know what to do,' she moved towards the door, she put her badge down and moved backwards towards the door, 'Go,' She uncocked her gun so she didn't accidentally shoot him, she knew he was going to kiss her, he had that look in her eye like he was going to try kiss her. He moved to pass her, and he did what she did expected, he backed her up against the front door crushing his body against hers and dipped his head to kiss her.

He run his hand up her thigh and lifted her leg up over his hip, his mouth moved to her neck kissing and nipping her there. He left her breathless, Michonne was a mess by the door. 'Which room's yours?'

Michonne pointed to the first door off the kitchen.

'Good girl, don't cock your gun at me next time, I'll see you again,' Merle slipped out the front door not before looking her up and down again, 'Damn!' he slipped out into the dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl was shoved in a single cell by Carol under the watchful eye of Officer Grimes, 'Good night Mr Dixon sweet dreams,'

'Oh they will be, what colour panties are you wearing,'

Rick Grimes coughed trying to stop laughing, he'd heard some things coming out of Daryl's mouth tonight and his harassment of the new Captain were getting really dirty.

'You wanna come in here and make sure my dreams have a happy ending?' 

Rick Grimes snorted, he couldn't help it. Daryl gave no fucks about what was happening to him, the worst was he would pay a fine or probation or something for selling or holding onto stolen products. Half a joint wouldn't do squat to any charges. Daryl made a wolf whistle sound as Carol started to walk away.

'Make your own happy ending Dixon,' Carol turned and told him, then she walked away, he was sure she put a extra sway in her hips just to mess with him and it was working. Daryl kicked the cell door knowing he was stuck there all night until the courts opened in the morning, 'Get me my joint?' he asked Rick.

'Ummmmm I can't do that,'

'Get me my joint now!' Daryl asserted himself.

'Look around Daryl you are in jail,' Rick walked off down to do some paper work.

'You're both gonna pay for this when I'm out!' Daryl roared after them. He threw his head back, then howled like a wolf really loudly, there were answering cries from his gang outside the police station.

There was laughter down the hall and he tried to peer down the hall. His lawyer couldn't do anything to get him out tonight, he looked around and hoped he wouldn't get bedbugs or something tonight, he thought about stripping his clothes off of something calling her back down there as some sort of protest about being locked up. He heard them saying good by to her. One of the male officers escorted her home to her house.

He knew Merle would have tossed it already but that women was annoying the fuck out of him tonight. Who did she think she was coming back here and throwing his arse in jail, didn't she know who he was, he finally lay down on his cot to think of different ways he could make her say sorry to him. She was older than she was, she didn't have the innocents that she had when she was 15 but she was smoking hot and her sway of her hips when she walked away would have him having sweet dreams all night. 

His next goal was to be as annoying as possible all night, he threw his head back and howled again.

'Knock it off Dixon!' Came a male voice down the hall. It only made him howl longer, than he was going too. 

*************************************************************

Carol was escorted to her front door by Shane Walsh, 'You know you shouldn't have started something with 'The Wolves,'........... no one messes with them, especially the Dixon's they are bad new, get your will in order,'

'I'm not scared of Daryl Dixon,' Carol told him, he shook his head and she went inside. 

She was surprised to see Michonne in jog pants and a singlet sitting at the table spinning her gun around.

'I hope that's not loaded,' Carol told her, Michonne opened her other hand holding out 6 bullets.

'I heard you arrested Daryl Dixon,' Michonne said quietly.

'Yeah, how do you know?'

'Lets just say we had a visit....................... caught Merle Dixon poking around inside the house,' 

'And he's not sitting in jail beside his brother?' Carol looked at Michonne and she blushed really bad and shrugged her shoulders, 'Oh please tell me you didn't?'

'No............... but Carol ................. I was thinking about it, he's all man,' she was blushing like mad, Carol walked over sitting across from Michonne, she shook her head at her.

'They are bad news, I just left Daryl howling like a wolf at the jail cell,' Carol looked at her friend, 'he didn't know about the boys?'

'He doesn't know about the boys, he thinks you and I are lovers I think, but then..........................' Michonne lowered her voice, 'He kissed me, and if he said bed now I would have gone,'

'Michonne no................. please god no, no Dixon's, if you need a play thing I am sure there are some cute boys down at the station who would like to be your play thing,'

'They are boys, Merle Dixon............... he's something else Carol, he made me want to do things just by looking at me,'

'I think we been drinking too much Dixon cool aid, no.............. we just need to say no,  they are bad news, they break into houses and I think they order hits on people, Merle and Daryl need to ............... just no more Michonne,' 

**********************************************************************

The next morning Carol had Daryl in cuffs again, he kept stepping back into her rubbing himself acidently on her. She was trying to get him into the court house but they needed the whole on duty officers to go with them to get him through the wall of gang members blocking their entrance. The noise was horrendous, Michonne was on his other side, and the officers were in full police gear to get him in there. Carol and Michonne were wearing bullet proof vests.

'They are not going to shoot you,' Daryl told Carol as they pushed through, 'though that vest is kinda hot,'

'How do you know they won't shoot me?'

'I told them not to shoot you,' he raised his eyebrow, 'if I told them to you would be gone,'

'Yeah well let me know if you order a hit on me, it might be my day to do the school run,' she hissed at him though the noise, she regretted saying it, she just told him she had a child. One child he didn't know.

'You have a kid?'

'Ummmmm hmmmm yip,' Carol gave a non committal answer as she elbowed her way into the court house, she reasoned with herself he would know everything about her within half an hour of being out. 'Don't you go looking for trouble Dixon, I can land your arse back in the cells every night just for shits and giggles,'

Daryl looked at her knowing she could if she wanted too. He was sure this was all just to prove a point that he was an arsehole and dumped her when he knocked her up. She just needed to let it go already, it wasn't like there was even a baby in the end. If there was he would've done something, gone to Merle for help or his dad, she just needed to move on.

As expected, Daryl paid a fine and was a free man. He left the court to a loud sound of wolves howling. Carol and Michonne walked down the steps stopping at the bottom, both still with their vests on, badges and guns at their hips, they looked across to where the Dixon's were giving orders to their members, Carol said to Michonne in a low voice, 'Don't look directly at them, they don't have that much charisma or good looks............'

'or sexy arses in their pants,'

'or dimples,'

'Or come fuck me now eyes,' Michonne ended, they carried on down the steps pretending that they didn't see the sly grins on the Dixon's faces as they walked back to the station, there was a road block of wolves they were blocking there way. They were making it difficult to pass, glaring at them. 

'Move it  now!' come a order from the other side of the road, Carol and Michonne looked across the road seeing it was Merle who was walking across who given a direct order, 'Show some respect for the  _fine_ women of the law,'

Michonne didn't even look nor did Carol they just kept walking, they did put an extra sway in their step just to fuck with them. Merle went back to Daryl.

'What are you going to do now?'

'Dunno, gotta fix some cars up and see if those little fuckers who smashed my shop up show up, if not I'm gonna hunt the little shits down,'

Daryl moved, he grabbed his helmet for his bike, let out a howl loud enough to make Carol turn her head and look at him. He knew he shouldn't but he did it anyway took off fast on his bike driving past Carol and Michonne. When he was sure he had their attention he did a big burn out in front of them and took off down the road on one wheel leaving them sighing.

'And that Carol is the father of your children,'

'And that Michonne is why they need to keep away from him,'

'Well then why are we here?'

'I just wanted....................... I thought maybe he would be ok, want them.................... he's really not someone I want around the boys, I'm thinking we should transfer away,'

'Before we do that, let me know for sure because I'm going to get myself some of that,' she indicated back down the road to where Merle was standing smoking looking in their direction, he gave them a nod, and Michonne actually giggled.

'For fucks sakes!'

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The boys had a interesting day at school it was flying all around that 'The Wolve's' Second got arrested. The boys kept a low profile that day and listened to all the stories going around and they were saying that the new Captain must have it in for Daryl or something because nothing had happened to her. They glanced at each other over lunch listening to what was being said about everything. 

There were a group of kids that had 'Pups' written on the back's of their tee shirts with their ear's to the ground they quickly found out they had connections to 'The Wolves' and had their foot in the door with the gangs. Even the teachers were a little wary with them. However they did notice they handed in school work and did what they were required to pass. They heard a whisper that there was a low tolerance to flunking out of school within the gang. Either way the boys were not keen on making friends with anyone with connections to the gang. 

By the time they regrouped after school they had no choice but to front up to the garage and try work off some of the damage. Mitch shook his head and said he wasn't going he would meet them around 5 at the cafe he had his eye on one of the girls that hung out with them, he generally was just being annoying his brothers tried to talk him into going and working off his debt he refused. So they left without him. Mitch had always been defiant and it always got him into trouble.

They thought once they worked it off they needed to get out of there without their Mom finding out that they were hanging around the likes like Daryl Dixon. She would not be happy to find out they went there, but they didn't know. 

Daniel and Nathan were to scared to even cross Daryl Dixon from all the rumors they heard around school today, they decided to go without him. They went into the garage looking around seeing Daryl behind a huge desk.

'We're here,' Nathan mumbled.

'You're missing one,'

'He's not coming,'

'Right put theses on, don't want your Dad coming after me for getting your shirts mess up,' Daryl chucked them at him, the boys looked at them, there was a logo on the front that said, 'The Wolves,' on the back it said 'Wolf Pups,' they glanced at each other. 'Put them on,' he indicated to a small room off the office, Daniel started to speak.

'Wolf Pups?' 

'You're in 'The Wolves' now boys, the moment you started a rumble in my garage and challenged me,' Daryl looked up at them, both their faces drained of colour, their Mom was going to kill them. 'Oh didn't you know the rules for the gang, you come in here start smashing it up, your a pup, you get your tats when your 16,' Daryl rolled up his shirt sleeve up his bicep showing them the tattoo on his arm. The boys looked at the wolf tattoo on his arm.

Daniel looked like he wanted to vomit.

'I don't think I'm............. we won't be allowed to join a gang,' Nathan told him. 'I don't think I want to join 'The Wolves,'

'You start a fight in my place? You wanna be in 'The Wolves,'

'But..................... my,' Daniel started to say, Nathan shut him down quickly they didn't want him to find out their Mom was the Captain and she would come down and run his arse off to jail again for something they were sure.

'Send your Dada to me princess................. I'll sort him out,'

'Ain't got no Dad, not a Dad we needed though,' Nathan told him.

'Your Mama then, she might like a turn with a wolf?' Daryl stared at the boy's, Daniels eyes widened, no way was he even telling his Mom this happened, he shook his head. They didn't even know what was going to happen or how they would hide the tee shirts from her. She would know if she saw them.

'Ok, my little pups the first thing you need to know.............................. I own you now, you belong to the gang..................... to me especially I kinda like the idea of having my own pups so...........' Daryl looked at the boys he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he never brought teens into the gang, it was normally the older members kids but....., 'You amuse me, get your brother on the phone and I want him here in ten minutes,'

They took off to the bathroom pulling on their new shirts, 'Mom's going to kill us............ or him,'

'Just ring Mitch he will know what to do,'

Mitch refused to come back to the garage and they went and told Daryl he wasn't coming.

'Where?'

'He's at the cafe with a girl,' Daniel blurted, Nathan shoved him and they started pushing each other around in Daryls office. They started pushing each other and Daryl couldn't believe they were about to rumble in front of him again. They didn't seem to be scared of him at all.

'ENOUGH!' Daryl yelled at them, 'I got a computer here, so he's chasing pussy? How old are you boys?' Daryl asked them, they blushed at his term and gave him a brief nod.

'15,'

'Right I'ma gona get him,'

Mitch gut hit the floor when Daryl Dixon walked into the nice little cafe, Daryl looked around and spotted Mitch quickly. He looked like a real badass, he pointed to Mitch and made a beckoning sign. Mitch looked him over and shook his head. Daryl walked up to the table, 'Excuse me sweetheart, though I do admire your taste Mitch you owe me,' He hauled him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside and frog marched him down to the garage.

 They arrived and Mitch spun around 'Get your fucken hands off me!' He put his two hands on Daryl's chest pushing him back away from him. 'Don't fucken touch me you cunt! You gay or something!' Mitch yelled at him, Daryl's eyes narrowed, the other two moved close to Mitch they all looked ready to fight Daryl, and Daryl laughed a slow wicked laugh and stepped towards them. They all backed away from Daryl as he walked towards them.

'Get your shirt on and get out there and sweep the floor,' He told Mitch in a low tone, 'Don't let your fists and mouth write cheques you can't cash boy! Your arse is mine now don't you forget it,'

'Just don't touch me!' Mitch spun around and moved past them chucking off his shirt as he went pulling on a clean one. Daryl saw his back and some scars he never wanted to see on a kid he followed him.

'Your old man do that?' he asked.

Mitch nodded, 'Don't matter, he's dead.......... he wasn't our old man anyway, we're adopted,'

'He hurt all of you?'

'Sometimes.............. mainly just me.............' Mitch rolled up the sleeves on his shirt looking at Daryl, '..................just keep ya fucken hands to yourself................... I AIN'T YOUR BITCH!'

Daryl looked at him with a little glint in his eye, he hadn't touched the kid, just escorted back to the garage to make him work. It was clear to him that  Mitch gave no fucks, he was going to go down swinging and his mouth was going to get him into trouble. Daryl had two ways to play this, if it was a man speaking to him like this he would have knocked him out cold. He decided to start asking questions.

'Why just you?'

'Cos........................ apparently I reminded him the most of my bio Dad.............................. Don't need your questions,' he could see Daryl's intense stare on him, 'Don't go making this about my Daddy! _Fuck off, I'll sweep your shit,  but we ain't going to be pussy whipped into your fucken banjo gang,_ '

Daryl shook his head, 'Boy you got know idea who your talking too, I suggest for your own safety you keep that flappy thing shut, and your head down before you end up in all sorts of trouble,'

' _Fuck You!_ '

Nathan and Daniel had been hanging back watching the exchange, Daryl turned his back on Mitch which was a foolish mistake because he was fired up with him. Mitch launched himself at Daryl jumping on his back and trying to punch him. Daryl staggered around with him on his back trying to knock him off. Nathan launched himself at Daryl to protect Mitch who was being pushed into the filing cabinet as Daryl backed into it. Mitch had his hands around his neck, Daryl was bucking him off.

Within 30 seconds of bucking and slamming around the office to rid himself of Mitch he though he might have to wrestle him to the ground or something. He didn't want to but he didn't want him to hook him to the ground and knock him out or anything. Daryl dropped his shoulder and they crashed to the ground. They were rolling about, the boys smacking Daryl and Daniel begging them all to stop. Daniel was trying to pull Mitch off Daryl and the 4 of them smashed their way around Daryl's office. 

'ENOUGH! I'll knock you all out!' A big stick come wacking down onto Daryl's desk, Merle stood there with one of his offsiders, 'Control your pups Daryl, Christ! Fucken mess,' He looked around, at the mess, Daryl's bleeding nose and blackening eye. 'Fuck if word gets around you got beat up by two punk kids you gonna make 'The Wolves' the laughing joke of the state, sort your boys out!' Merle delivered his word to Daryl and he just sat back trying to get his breath.

 Daryl had a black eye and bleeding nose because he didn't punch kids and tried to steam it. If these were adults he would have beaten their arses into the ground without a second thought. He drew the line  but he come close to crossing it when Mitch panted him one in the nose. 

'Fuck you too,' Mitch yelled at Merle, ' _Don't give a fuck who you are, leave me alone!_ Don't come near me again!'

Mitch ripped off his shirt he just put on and picked up his own, stormed out slamming the door behind him. Daniel and Nathan picked up their bags and their shirts throwing them on over 'The Pup's' Tee shirts and Daniel looked around, 'Ummmmm thanks we be going now, he's likely to smash some letter boxes on the way home or something if we don't go, I'm sorry................ about the...................' He gestured to the smashed computer, 'I'll come back.................. keep working everything off............... Mitch........... he's going through a rough time right now,'

Merle looked at Daryl who was watching Daniel backing out of the garage, Nathan was gone running after Mitch.

'He always been like that?'

'Nah............... we just found out some stuff about............ ummmmmmmmm............... our bio Mom, and the old man used to take everything out on Mitch because he reminded him of ........' Nathan looked around worried about over sharing, Merle gave him a nod, 'our bio Dad, and we used to swap so Mitch didn't get it all the time, made him feel............ I gotta go,' he backed right out of the shop.

Merle looked around the office it looked like a big wolf rumble had gone down. 'Daryl you sure you want those pups?'

'I don't know................... they cost me about 2k in 2 days, that little punk jumped me, if he'd been older I would of knocked him out,'

'Do I need to kill his old man for putting scars on that boy?' Merle asked Daryl, he shook his head.

'Told me he's dead,'

'Clean yourself up Daryl, you fucken pussy getting your arse beat by two kids,' He pointed to the man with him, 'Breath one word your dead!' The man just nodded he understood. 'Clean this up, I'm not home tonight if I get what I want I'm getting some class A arse and pussy tonight boys!' Merle strolled out of the garage to his truck and sighed when he saw one of his head lights smashed, he went back in to tell Daryl to fix it and took Daryl's truck instead.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl fixed Merles lights in his truck, Mitch had clearly smashed them. He was a fucken fire cracker who needed a boot up his arse. He wasn't going to take his shit no more. Christ almighty, he was going to make him a laughing stock in his own gang. He was going to have to sort it out quickly. Merle was going to have a field day about it all. 

To top it all off Merle was now out chasing pussy, Merle never chased pussy it always come to him. He must be really interested if he was the one going out hunting for it stalking it. Daryl sighed and looked around his office, he set up his computer and tried to turn it on. He was thankful he always backed up his work. He also needed to put an appearance in at headquarters so the punks didn't think he was a right off. He looked around his office and though he was just going to leave it the way it was so the kids could clean it up tomorrow, and they were all going to show up tomorrow and be happy about it even if he had to keep like a creeping tom around the high school.

Daryl went upstairs to his small apartment that he used sometimes, he took a shower, scrubbed himself, looked at his face in the mirror and groaned about his black eye. He was going to have to come up a story about it before everyone laughed their arses off at him. Daryl looked around pulling on his jean's over his bare arse and pulled on a tee shirts and his club jacket. He pulled open his dresser drawer seeing a box of condoms in there, he pulled a couple out. Just in case, he never liked to be caught short also he rarely went after the biker chicks they hung around too long. He thought about heading out of town and finding someone at a bar near by to try fix the ache in his balls he had had since he saw Carol swing her hips walking past him that morning.

He found his helmet and went down stairs and started his bike up heading off to the club. Merle was there, Daryl raised his eyebrows, wondering why he was there when he said he was going somewhere.

'Wasn't home,' Merle commented. 

Some people were drinking about and some biker chicks were trying to hit on him. Merle wasn't paying much attention but kept looking at the club. He had a plan Daryl really didn't know who the women was that caught his eye or what was going on. He just sometimes didn't want to go there. He went behind the bar and took out a beer from the mini fridge. He cracked it open and decided he was going to sit on it, and then he was going to track Carol down and try find out what was going on with her.

 'You clean you mess up?' Merle asked him, he shook his head.

'Still all there, going to make them clean it,'

Daryl looked around and decided he was just going to go. It was getting on in time, he done his thing by sitting and talking shit, pretending to drink beer. Merle had slipped out about 20 minutes ago. Daryl looked at the clock again and he slipped out the back, he'd giving the nod to the next in charge to keep it under control last thing they needed was the cops making a visit.

He sat on his bike for a moment and finally decided he was going to give something a try. He was going to do some snooping of his own.

**********************************************************************************************************

Merle slipped up the side of the house, he walked his way around the back of the house. He hoped she wasn't armed or something. He also hoped she left her window open.  He counted and hoped he had it right and pushed the window and it slid up quite a bit. He pushed the curtain aside, the lights were on and he heard a gun getting clocked.

'Come on sugar, you don't want to put a gun on old Merle do you?' Merle half hoisted himself through the window, he was shocked when he come face to face with Carol. 

'What are you doing here Merle?' Carol lowered her gun, Daryl told her she wouldn't be revenged for arresting him and if nothing else she believed him but Merle Dixon was a lot of things but he wasn't climbing through her window to cause her harm, he was climbing through her window because he thought he had Michonnes room.

'I appear to have made a mistake.................................. ummmmmmmmmmmmm,'

'I've got the leader of 'The Wolves,' in my bedroom, I'm assuming you're not here for a booty call,' Carol looked him up and down, it was her first time coming up close and personal with him since this morning. She wondered if more happened between Michonne and Merle that she didn't get told. She looked him up and down waiting for him to say something. They both turned at a noise coming from her bedroom window, Carol raised her gun and cocked it waiting to see who else was coming through her window.

Daryl fell into the room quickly as Merle grabbed his shoulder through the curtains dragging him in, they knocked the small lamp off the side of the bedside table and there was a loud crash. Carol lowered her gun as she saw who it was. Two Dixon brothers in her room there wasn't enough for all the testosterone and both brothers were sizing each other up with dirty looks. It was clear Daryl thought Merle was there for sex, Merle knew Daryl was there to try it on with Carol.

'What are you doing here?' Daryl hissed at his brother, 'You better not be fucking her!'

'Both get out now!' Carol hissed at them, she hadn't had this much action in her bedroom ............... ever!

'Mom? You OK?' a voice come through the door.

'I'm fine............... I'm fine just knocked my lamp go back to bed,'

'You sure?'

'Carol I heard a crash.................' the door opened and Michonne wrapped in a robe stepped into the room before they had a chance to hide all three stood there like deers caught in the headlights as she quickly shut the door on the teen boys outside. Carol and Michonne had a quick whispering conversation.

' _I don't know why they are here?'_

_'Get them gone!'_

_'I'm going to check........... the you know!'_ Carol whispered. She slipped out the door to get the boys back to their room. Carol come face to face with three boys.

'What happened?' Daniel asked.

'I broke the lamp, I saw a spider,................ come on boys, bed now,' Carol hugged and kissed them, sent them off to their room. She followed them in, tucking them into bed even though they were 15 they had missed some of the special moments of cuddles and love from the time her parents had them. She stood in there folding their clothes up and putting stuff into washing baskets.

'You know the wolves?' Nathan asked her.

'Real wolves or the gang?' 

'The gang,'

'hmmmmmm,'

'There are kids at school........... they call them 'Cubs,' they are cubs in 'The Wolves,' Daniel carried on where his brother left off.

'Hmmmmmm maybe their parents are in the gang or something, lets just try make nice friends and keep away from 'The Wolves,' they................. I'm sure they are nice men but not someone we want to mix with, ok, go to sleep now ok? No other questions?'

'Night Mom,' come their voices, Carol knew they would whisper through the night, now she had to go back find out what the hell Daryl and Merle Dixon were doing in her bedroom.

Carol pushed her bedroom door open, Daryl was the only one there, shirtless no less and he appeared to be naked in her bed.

'Daryl what the hell?' she could see he cleaned up a little and she saw two condoms sitting on her dresser. 'No way, go,'

'Awwwwwwwwwww babe you can't tell me you haven't been thinking about this from the moment you slammed me against your car last night!'  he rolled over on his side to look at her standing there. 'Don't even go looking for your gun, I got your gun somewhere where you won't know where it is,'

Carol stared at him, he flicked the blankets back a little for her to get it. She was too old and too tired for this. 

'Daryl I'm not having sex with you,' Carol tried to convince herself.

'Right, well come to bed to sleep then,' Daryl rolled onto his back and shut his eyes, Carol stood there in disbelief he moved down a little in the bed and just closed his eyes, yawned, scratched what was probably his nuts, 'turn off the light,'

'Daryl go home,'

'No chance, not until I find out what you have been hiding,' Daryl told her. Carol knew she wasn't able to get him out without creating a huge fuss and the boys finding out he was here. Judging from the soft banging in Michonnes room she had Merle in there and they were getting to know each other really well. Carol sighed and moved closer to the bed and pulled back the sheets, she looked down and he was naked. Really really naked, he wasn't a 16 year old boy anymore he was ripped and hard, with lots of muscles. She climbed into the bed beside him, he rolled putting his arm over her 'tomorrow we will talk about what you are hiding ' he kissed her neck and rolled onto his back /p>

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Carol sighed, what the hell was she thinking. Daryl was naked at pressed into her back. She had her PJ's on but his hands were slowly creeping to her fun bits. One hand was trying to find the gap between her top and bottom. Her stomach was a mess and she didn't want him to feel it. There was no magic rubbing cream or anything that would cover that mess up of three babies doing damage to her young body. It was one of the reason's she never really dated, she'd tried once but when he saw it he wasn't that interested. She was only 32 but she couldn't bring herself to let anyone see or touch it.

'Daryl stop, I'm not sleeping with you,' She was really having a hard time with actually saying no to him.

She really really wanted to say yes, there was still something about him that she was attracted too. He was cocky and arrogant, but she could see through that to the man that was underneath, it was like unwrapping a present to seeing what was inside. She just couldn't bring herself to do that. She had her job to think about, the boys also............. Michonne was already being converted by one of the Dixon brothers, they didn't need two on the force doing that. Maybe that was their plan. Carol had too many thoughts running around here head. The first one was to stop him touching her stomach.

'Not thinking about sleeping,' he mumbled into her neck. He was kissing her neck and giving her goose bumps down her arms, she shivered a little and he gave a low chuckle that nearly made her say yes! Roll onto her back and let him touch her any way he wanted too.

'Or sex, back off, the only reason I'm not dragging you out of here is because you wouldn't go quietly and you would wake.................' 

'Wake your kid?' 

'Yes,'

'Can we just make out a little?'

'Christ Daryl, why don't you go find someone else if you wanna get laid! It's not going to be me ok,' she gave him a nudge to back off, he wasn't going to push it, he wasn't that type of man that made someone have sex with him. He put his hand behind his head and stared at the roof wondering if he should really go now because it was even more awkward now. He really did think she would cave and sleep with him.

As Daryl huffed and rolled away lying on his back, she missed his warmth on her back, 'You can hold me though?' She asked him thinking she might be pushing it a little, she could tell he wanted her because his dick had just been hard pushed up against her back. His kisses to the back of her neck nearly made her lose her mind. All the time she had to remind herself who he was, he was one of the most powerful men in the area, one word from him he could make her life a living hell.

He rolled back, slung his arm across her and spooned her. He sighed into her neck, she could tell he was sniffing her and trying to get as close as possible to her to try get some sort of friction on his dick, she moved her butt a little and it was sitting just above her arse crack. She knew if he wanted too he could over power her, she trusted him that he wouldn't force anything she didn't want to. She felt his hand come up and tread his fingers through hers, he sighed again.

'Look I'm sorry ok...................... I was 16,' he mumbled into her neck, she knew he was talking about getting her pregnant and running away from her.

'Its fine! Just.............. I can't talk about it,'

'I'm sorry I run off like a fucken arse, I got frighten'd of ya old man, then.............. when I come back he said you lost it................... he pointed his gun and me and told me to go......................' Carol stiffened in his arms, 'I just hope me running off didn't cause it, cos ................ I mean............ we were .......... well we were........'

'He told you I lost it?' Carol turned her head a little trying to see if he was lying, she could just make out his face.

'Yeah, pulled his gun on me, I come a couple of times, then you got transfered,'

There was scilence for a very long time, Daryl thought she had gone to sleep but he could tell by the way she was holding herself that she was still awake. She was just lying there and the quiet was getting more and more strained by the second.

'I didn't lose it Daryl.......................... I adopted,'

'You had it? What? ......... he told me............... Fucken Hell.......................... Babe I'm sorry,' Daryl pulled her to him, he was lying there thinking about she actually had the baby and went through it alone. He had all these thoughts racing through his head he couldn't believe she actually had his baby, he had a kid out there somewhere, now she had someone elses and his was gone. He wanted to ask all these questions.

'Its ok,' Carol rolled onto her back then to her side and into Dar'yl, 'I thought you just left me,'

'I did............. I suppose, I was a kid back then................... he told me you'd lost it, he was ranting and waving his gun................ I just ran again,' Daryl was pinging with nervous energy, 'So what was it........... boy or girl? Was it a closed adoption?' Daryl had lots of questions.

'Ok it was open, you really didn't know?'

'You think I wouldn't have kept trying if I though you were having my baby? I thought it was gone, you were gone, I hung around......................... fuck................. we hung around this area, I kinda hoped you would come looking for me,'

'I did,............. come looking for you,'

'Sorry my brain is going to fast right now, boy or girl,'

'Come with me, put pants on,'

Carol averted her eyes while he pulled on his jeans and tee shirt, Daryl looked at her wondering what the hell they were doing. She reached out touching his face, his eye. He'd been fighting, she didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he would find out soon enough if he kept climbing in her window. She held her finger to her lips and they walked slowly out of her bedroom, she pushed the door open to the boys room.

'Your son's,' she whispered to him.

He stood there in shock, run his hands through his hair, stepped inside looking at the beds, 'how many are there?'

'3, triplets, Mitch, Daniel and Nathan,' Carol whispered. She pointed to their sleeping forms in the bed, she was thankful they were all asleep and she didn't have to try explain why there was a strange man in their room looking at them while they slept.

Daryl nodded and backed out of the room and went to grab his jacket, boots and was gone out the front door, he hadnt shut it behind him. She took that as a indication he was coming back. She looked out, he was sitting out on the fence smoking, she could tell he was smoking a joint by the way he was holding it and the smell that was drifting into the house. She sighed thinking she should really bust his arse for smoking that.

'You know that's illigal,' She walked up towards him had put her shoes on and had a jacket pulled around herself. He looked confused and upset she couldn't blame him really, he looked like he had a lot to say, 'I'm a cop remember,'

'I know them, they busted up my shop twice in two days fighting,' Daryl muttered, 'Mitch got ................. he's got scars Carol, your old man used to beat him because I was his dad,'

'What? Wait, how do you know them?'

'Mitch............. done this,' he indicated to his eye, 'Nathan busted up my computer and Daniel .................  _Fuck!'_ Daryl walked out onto the road, he took another puff looking back at her, 'I'm run a fucken gang, I ain't no one's Daddy, I can't ............... if people find out they are mine, I've got a lot of enemies Carol, I've done some shit,' 

'Ok, I didn't ask you too,' Carol looked at him, 'I shouldn't have told you, .................. what sort of stuff have you done?'

'I need to think....................... you can't just throw this at me and expect me.............  _Fuck!_............................. Carol I gotta go, I promise I'ma coming back when I get my head straight, do you need money or something?'

'I've got money, its ok, I've only had custody of them a month,' Carol wrapped her arms around herself again.

'I'll get you some ............. I don't know ............. food? Boys eat a lot right....................... Carol I can't do this right now, give me a day to think a little ok?'

She just nodded, she'd had 15 years of thinking she couldn't expect him to be ok with everything in a few minutes of knowing. 

She watched him as he went down to his bike, she could see he was debating about riding it of not, in the end he just pocketed the keys and walked not looking back at her. Carol watched him go, hoping he would be true to his word about coming back, she was just pleased he wasn't running like he did when he was 16. 

She was also pleased the boys didn't know who he was. She was also going to have to talk to them about why they had been in Daryl's shop not once but twice and lied to her about it. It was going to be a bumpy ride, she was also wary he was in a gang. She was just pleased she had the next day off work she probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

45 minutes later she glanced at her clock again, it was midnight she sighed and rolled over trying to go to sleep, it wasn't coming then she heard a tapping at her window, she pulled open the curtain and he was standing there. His eyes were slit, he was stoned but he was there, she opened the window and let him in. He sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes, chucked his pants on the floor along with his tee shirt. He just climbed into the bed like he had been invited in. 

'Come on, none of us are gonna sleep otherwise,' he grumbled, Carol climbed in beside him, rolled into him and pulled his face down and kissed him. He'd made his decision she could tell, 'We will work it out, somehow, ain't walking out on my kids, it will work somehow, we might need to go into the witness protection program or something,' he mumbled kissing her lips again and he was out like a light asleep.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Carol was hot and was pressed up hard against a warm body, she squinted her eyes open and saw a back view right down to a curve of his arse. She quickly shut her eyes and then opened them again, yes that was Daryl's arse staring back at her, the sheet had well and truly slipped over the night and the teen boy had turned into one hell of a man. She took another look at him and couldn't help but want to touch him. She reached out and gently put her hand on his lower back and moved it down to his arse and then took her hand back.

She moved back a little looking at the huge tattoo across his back of a wolf. She reached out and traced that with her finger also. He was a sexy guy, she had no doubt he would be even better in bed than what she remembered back when they were both learning about sex. She imagined now he was the one who would have learnt a lot over the past years while she had been avoiding men in all shapes and forms.

The tattoo on his arm seemed to be looking at her. The eyes on its head were almost mocking her, she knew this was the gang tattoo they would all bare, this was the reason she was reluctant to even get involved with him or have her boys get to know him. He wasn't going to be good for her, he wasn't going to be good for them. Right now she needed to stop thinking with the heat between her legs and start thinking with her brain.

He was in 'The Wolves,' and it was really a great big mess. She knew what he'd been up too. He wasn't as bad as most of them from some accounts or he had just never been caught she didn't know. There wasn't much of a file on him or Merle they both managed to escape without blood on their hands and she knew there had been times when blood had split yet both Merle and Daryl had had rock hard alibis and never got pulled up on anything.  She didn't know if it was good fortune or they had just managed to achieve people who would barefaced lie for them.

He had some bruises on his back and down his side, a black eye. He was a bit of a mess, she looked at him again, he rolled onto his back pulling the sheet up over him, he cracked an eye looking at her. The sheet was down low just covering him. She took a look down him right down his little dips down to the V that run down below the sheets. 

'Ya gonna have a whole lot of trouble if you keep looking at me like that, touching me like that,' he shut his eyes again, she could see movement under the sheets and knew it was him getting hard. The sheet was doing little to hide his erection. Both their gaze went down to it and he sighed and shut his eyes.

'Do I want this much trouble?' Carol asked him, he tugged the sheets up over his chest and cracked his eyes open again. He gave her a slight nod of his head indicating that he was worth the trouble, he might even bring trouble with him. Carol run a finger down his chest, trailing it down to his dippy bits down by the V that was holding her fascination at the moment. She was turning herself on looking at him. The both looked up and they heard banging and crashing in the lounge and the shower running.

'The fuck the time?' he mumbled.

'Its time for you to go before the boys see you here,' Carol rolled back to his side and his arms snaked round her. He pulled her close to his side and gave him a bit of a sly grin.

'Yeah don't want Mitch beating me up for making out with his Mom,'

'You're not making out with his Mom,'

'Better get on that then,' Daryl rolled over so he was half on her and ducked his head down to kiss her. His hand did managed to make it up the side of her pj's because she was running her hands down his back. He was going to be the death of her. She was doing everything she shouldn't she knew it, she shouldn't even be kissing him. She couldn't help but kiss him back, she gave a low groan as he forced her to open her mouth and let his tongue enter.

'You better go, I'll talk to the boys, tell them I found their bio Dad and see what they think, tell them you want to................ get to know them?' Carol asked him.

'Ummmmmm about that................. I kinda................ don't be mad,' Carol tried to look at him but he was kissing her neck and she knew she was going to be really mad because he was trying to distract her, he had her rolled right on her back and was kissing her neck inbetween talking,. 'I kinda............ I made them Wolf Cubs already................ I didn't know they were your boys, its kinda a done deal, Merle agreed and there was another guy there, I give them club tee shirts and ................'

Carol was slapping him to get him off her, ' _You pulled them into your gang they're 15 years old, they are children!'_

'I gotta code and they come into my shop twice and smashed it up, it was a challenge and we accepted them as cubs me and Merle, its done Carol,' Daryl was still half lying on her, trying to slip his hand up the side of her P.J's, kissing her and letting get some of her anger out by pushing him. Giving him a bit of a shove to get him off.

' _You better be joking,'_ he shook his head and she tried to push him off her, and he was too scared to move away in case she could reach a heavy object, or her gun that she might have found it while he was sleeping.

'I'ma sorry, I'll see what I can do, but you know Merle.................. they legacies once everyone  know's they are my kids anyway, they are in the gang whether you want them to be or not, they are part of the pack,'

 _'Well you unmake them part of your pack! And while you're at it stop smoking pot! And stop kissing me!'_ she hissed at them, their voices were getting louder and louder, Carol slapped his butt in frustration and he growled in pain and nipped her neck in retaliation and moved to kiss her mouth,  _'No, just no! You are not kidding around me like this!'_ She bit his lip and he yelped. 'When you get off me you better start running because when  I get my hands on you.............'

'Mom I heard a noise,' There was a knock at the door and Daniel cracked it open, he yelled when he saw Daryl half lying on Carol and they were wrestling Carol trying to maim Daryl again, for what he just told her and he was still trying to kid around her so she wouldn't be so bad. Its not what it looked like to the three teen boys who come to the door.

'Its ok, I'm fine,' Carol saw their horrified faces, 'Its not what it looks like,'

They saw the huge tat on his back, a man lying on their Mom and she was struggling, Daryl pulled the sheet up over him a bit more and rolled off Carol hoping they were not going to launch themselves at him again. He also didn't want to flash his dick at everyone. Or it to get damaged at all, the boys looked like they were about to launch themselves at Daryl, Carol was scrambling out of the bed, there was yelling and Carol was trying to let them know they were over reacting. She and Daryl were just mucking around, everyone needed to calm down.

 _'Get your hands off my Mom!'_ to late Mitch launched himself towards the bed and Daryl again, He rolled around pulling the bed sheets with him, Wrapping them around him trying to protect himself, Carol actually stood between the boys and Daryl. They were not going to hold back or calm down quickly. There was shouting and yelling and a jean's wearing Merle showed up taking in what was going on. Daryl wrapped in a sheet, with one hand keeping up the sheet and holding his other hand up. He was hiding behind Carol because he didn't think he could take on the boys naked.

'Control your fucken pups Daryl!' Merle growled at him, his eyes flashed at the boys, 'Back the fuck off, what the hell are you doing here anyway,'

'They're my boys,' Carol told him. Merle looked at them and at Daryl and threw his head back and howled. 

'Control your pups Daryl or old Uncle Merle will!' Merle looked at them, 'Now scram and get your shit ready for school,'

The boys looked at Daryl and their Mom and Merle and looked like they were going to burst into tears when they realized who Daryl was.

'My life is shit!' Mitch shouted at them and stormed off to the bedroom, Nathan followed Mitch.

'Does that mean I still have to come clean up the garage today?' Daniel asked, Daryl nodded his head, 'Your sheet is slipping,' he nodded down to where the sheet was slipping. Daryl pulled it up and Daniel went out shutting the door behind him.

'That went well?' Daryl said. Carol just shook her head and hoped the rest of the morning would go better.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go, you are all so needy for this fic. Even getting pm's on facebook and tumblr about it. Argggh, hope its ok, I think I have food poisoning or something. I will update everything this weekend. I have a lot of chapters done for all my fic's but I need to check them.

Daryl was holding a little meeting with a few of the gang members at the club, he kept looking at the time it was nearly time for him to meet his 3 brand new bouncing baby boys at his work shop. Carol had told them after he made a quick exit still doing up his pants to go see him after work. They were having trouble with one guy who was trying to cause trouble from another gang over in the next state. He'd been trying to recruit some of 'The Wolves' and their third in command Martinez was going to pay him a little visit.

It would normally be Daryl's job to go 'Talk' with them but he was bailing out of 'Talks' for a while to figure out how to go about things with the boys. Martinez was taking over the arm twisting and Daryl was kind of grateful for a little bit. At the same time he didn't want other members to think he was going soft. He knew there was a chance there was going to have to be a big 'Talk' but he was hoping this guy who it was rumored to be one of the craziest guys they had ever come across.

 

'What's up with you brother?' Martinez followed Daryl out to his bike, they had been friends forever, he was a army brat and moved around a lot like Daryl and they grew up knowing each other off and on since they first started school. Next to Merle he was someone he trusted with his life. 

'Found my kid, kids............ you know,' Daryl said, 'Just found out yesterday,'

'Wait what?' Martinez looked surprised at the sound of the words and Daryl Dixon with kids was just to funny to not mock a little.

'Remember Carol?'

'Captain Sexy?' Martinez smirked, they had all teased him when he got out he had a hard on for her, Martinez recognized her but had said nothing.

'Christ! Who's calling her that?' His eyes flashed with anger, were the guys going around calling her that.

'Everyone!'

'I'm gonna knock the next one out who calls her that put the word around,' He was deadly serious Martinez knew Daryl would go after anyone who said it next he wouldn't hold back either. He never really shown much interest in what the guys were saying about women as long as it wasn't too bad, they had a code, Merle run a tight ship and the guys knew that if anything happened with a women that she didn't want it wouldn't be the cops dealing with a sexual assault charge it would be the police dealing with a beat up guy they dumped out a car at the hospital. It happened twice and it never happened again. They were scared of Merle and equally scared of Daryl. 

'Geeze you got it for her?'

'She's............ its her, she had my kids when she was 16,' Daryl fiddled with his helmet, 'its all fucked up, anyone messes with my kids, or her, they answer to me, put the word round right,'

'Fuck how many kids she have? A litter of pups?'

'3, identical triplets,' Daryl waited for him to connect the dots due to the fact he was there yesterday when they jumped him. He threw his head back and laughed about it. He had a big shit eating grin on his face and Daryl wanted to wipe it off. Martinez gave him a friendly shove to make him stop frowning.

'Good looking boys, you need to bring them into line,'

'Touch my boys................... anyone touches my boys.................... you get the word out,' Daryl pulled his helmet on, he had no doubt within the next hour everyone would be avoiding Carol and his kids, or bending over backwards to be able to be nice to them. No one would even breath in the same air space as his kids if he put the word out.

 'On it boss,'

'Martinez, take back up,'

'Nah two will be ok,'

'No.................... take as many as you can, that guy is crazy, I heard from a guy in Boston, he took a guys eye out and ate it,' Daryl looked grossed out, 'I'm not joking,'

'I think that's just a rumour,'

'Don't want you losing your eye or nothing, take back up, don't take no pussy's just arm up and if he tries anything shoot the fucker and make it look like a accident, if you can't get enough to go you don' go right!'

Martinez nodded, he pulled his phone out to start recruiting people to come with him. He knew there would be at least 15 to go if not more. It was Martinez first solo gig in a while. Normally Merle and Daryl handled all the details, but Merle was knee deep in pussy and Daryl was trying to see the boys. 

'So you banging the Captain again?'

'Shut the fuck up with that,'

'So she turned you down then?'

'Make sure he doesn't cut your tongue out,' Daryl warned him, he was getting a little to close to the truth, he didn't know if Carol would let him back in her bed or not. He was leaning towards her not letting him back in her bed and blocking him because of the boys but he was hoping a little bit of Dixon charm would let him wiggle his way back. He'd had some women over the years but no one ever took his fancy like she did. She was on point for what he wanted. Just one thing he didn't like was she was a cop, and he was a cops worst nightmare.

Daryl swung his leg over on his bike,

'Daryl, I got this,'

'I should be going................. just these boys,'

'I know I got two myself,'

'That's why you need to watch your back,  shoot first think later,' Daryl turned his bike on, 'Make it look like a accident,'

'Always do, learnt from the best,' he flip Daryl a grin and walked back inside. Daryl hoped that the whole thing went well and they didn't have to worry about it.

*****************************************************************************************************

Daryl walked into his workshop thankful that his staff were actually working, they were to scared not to work, he looked at the time and knew the boys would show up soon and they would either suck it up and try trash his place or he was going to have to come down hard on them. He really didn't know what to do about it. How to make them stop carrying on like little shits. He didn't really know how he was going to do that but he was going to try.

Daryl walked outside and looked around the back lot of his work shop, it was the dumping ground for dead car's, he looked at one for a long time. Daryl walked inside and there was a empty bay, he called out to the guys to keep it empty because he had a project going on. He was going to dangle them a little carrot and see if they took a bit. A car for good behavior or a bribe he wasn't below bribing them to give him a chance, cos he had nothing else. He could teach them how to ride motorbikes and shoot a gun, he knew Carol would go nuts, but this car, it was going to take them a year to get it up and running so he knew he was safe.

Daryl stood inside the garage part, watching the boys watching him in the garage, they were in a stand off and had been for 20 minutes now, he knew they were waiting to see if he would come across and drag them in. He wasn't going to, he had them until 5pm and Carol was going to pick them up from him and if they wanted to stand there for another hour and a half they would. He wasn't going to hang around staring at them he actually need to do some work. Organize some more guys to back up Martinez tonight. 

He was on the phone watching the boys, who were now sitting on the edge of the gutter watching him on the phone, he was walking around outside in the car park keeping an eye on them while on his cell phone. Once he finished his calls he headed into the service station part of his garage and come out eating a pie and drinking a can of coke, he was almost taunting them with food while he stood there eating it. Washing it down with coke. The boys just stared at them, it was Daniel that broke first, he really had no horse in the Mitch Daryl stand off. Nathan would follow Mitch but Daniel was a friendly happy guy and his stomach was rumbling and he knew Daryl would feed him.

'I'm going, I'ma hungry,' Daniel told them, 'Look we know we gotta sometime right, lets just go get something to eat I'm starving,'

'No, Daniel, come on that's what he's doing, trying to get us with pies and drinks, he was trying to sleep with Mom!' Nathan said, Mitch looked at Nathan rolled his eyes.

'He's already slept with Mom!' Daniel told them, 'He prob................... ewwwwww they are too old right?

'Probably, he might get Viagra,' Mitch said, 'Or we should get him some for his birthday or ...................'

'Do you think he's killed someone?' Nathan asked looking across at him, 'He might have bodies in those barrels over there,'

All three heads turned to the barrels at the end of the parking lot, Daryl used them to put excess oil into from engines. The boys minds were working over time.

'Or maybe just breaks knee caps,'

'Sells drugs?'

'Probably has whores!' Mitch told them, 'And probably has to use one of those wheel chair things to get upstairs,'

The boys sat them point holes in Daryl's appearance until Daniel stood up and before they could stop him he was heading towards Daryl.

'Hi,' 

'Hi..................... Daniel?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'You have this big shit eating grin on your face like its Christmas morning,' Daryl told him, 'Come I'll get you a pie,' 

With Daniel eating a pie he took him out the back and showed him the car, 'You boys can fix this up, I will supply the parts and tools you all can work out all how to put it together, what do you think?'

'Really?'

'Really, but you gotta do it yourself, I'll keep an eye on it make sure you doing it right but you put it together its yours, gonna take you a year but you can't get your licence till then, but is going to be a smooth looking car,'

'Does Mom know?'

'No, but.............. look, its got a big hole where the engine should go, its not like you can drive it, and you gotta get a window and seats, its not like you gonna be driving off in it tonight,'

'Can you teach me to drive?' Daniel was in awe, he was about as close as he could get to Daryl without touching him, he was a gentle soul, he reminded him of Carol but he looked like he'd stood up to his brothers coming across defying them when they wouldn't come, Daryl looked up and the other two were shifting from foot to foot in the doorway of the garage.

'Look, Dad got us a car!' Daniel showed them, Mitch and Nathan tried to come over looking like they were not that interested but their eyes were sparkling. Daryl nodded to them as they looked over the car, they looked at Daryl.

'Does Mom know?'  they both asked Daryl. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

'You want this, we need to go sit down in my office and have a bit of a chat,' Daryl told the boys, Mitch's eyes narrowed and huffed a little. He was going to take the chance and do it before they all headed into things with emotions and before he cared about the boys a little bit too much. He needed them to know that he was in charge not them and they come into his garage again and fucked shit up again he would show them just how badass he could be. Overall he needed them to be more concerned about what he would say and could do so they wouldn't get cocky because he run with a gang like some of the other men's kids did. 

He didn't want them to think he was their get out of jail free card and he had enough on his plate he wanted to make sure they knew he wouldn't tolerate it, Merle wouldn't put up with it and most of all he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to them. They by now would be on other gangs radars that he put the word out that they were his son's and not to fuck with them. He wasn't sure who but someone was networking with a couple of gangs in the area trying to play all sides, they had a mole and the mole was going to be found by the end of the night, Merle had a plan and the plan was about to come unraveled. 

Every member of the group had been told something that they had to keep secret from the others and he was just waiting for a phone call from the boys he did know and had a good working relationship which story they had been passed on. Then Merle and Daryl were going to put a end to it tonight.

'This some trick?' Mitch scowled at Daryl.

'No but you need to know some rules,'

'What sort of rules?' Nathan flopped in a chair without even being invited to sit, the boys needed to learn some manners before he took them anywhere near the club house, if Carol would let him take them.

'My rules!' Daryl's tone was deadly serious and the boys were not going to second guess him, he was their dad and they knew that he was going to have a talk with them at some stage. He sat down in his seat behind his desk, indicating for the other two boys to sit, then he sat himself.

'Right... 'The Wolves,' you boys are in the gang now, you're pups, you are under me you do as you are told. None of these temper tantrums. I ain't got time for that shit, you don't want me, fine I'm not going to dick around trying to make you like me or whatever.... I'm not that much of a likable guy, but you are my boys and with that you gotta be careful,'

They stared at him with wide eyes wondering if he was going to be worst than their granddad.

'First thing, I ain't ever gonna send anyone to pick you up from anywhere that ain't your Uncle Merle or Martinez, that guy from yesterday, if I am the code word will be 'Tinkerbell' got it?' Daryl looked at the boys who were staring back at him, 'I know some not so nice people, I ain't gonna be bothered with being dragged down to school if you miss behave, ya Ma gonna do that shit, I'm gonna kick your arses down the road if I find you been disrespecting people, or using my name to intimate people or get into girls panties... speaking of panties, don't be going doing that shit, you don't wanna be no teenage fathers or nothing, wrap that shit up, and don't pressure someone into doing it if they say no and I find out I will personally kick your arse, then Uncle Merle will then the rest of the gang, we don't go into that shit,'

The boys glanced at each other a little bit scared of Daryl right now, he was saying all sorts of things piling on the information and telling them about stuff they could or couldn't do. They also threw each other a look not believing he was giving them a sex talk after less than 12 hours of them knowing who he was. The three boys started talking all at once telling him their secrets.

'I never even kissed a girl,' Daniel whispered he was blushing like mad.

'I kissed a girl,' Nathan told him, 'I did, but no tongue,'

'I touched a boob,' Mitch told him proudly.

Daryl groaned, they were Dixon's a cross between him and Carol, of course Mitch would have touched a boob, Daryl eyed him he kept glancing away, Daryl could only assumed he'd touched more than a boob, but it was going to be an over share moment that he didn't want to know about.

'I don't need to know.... shit, I ain't the type to be talking to you about this shit,' Daryl run his hand though his hair, he really didn't want to become a granddad at 33years old he needed to nip this in the butt quickly, 'Keep away from girls till your 16, no dating till you are 16, new rules,'

'But you had sex when you were 16,' Mitch challenged.

 'Keep your hands to yourselves ok,' Daryl tried to side step the conversation a little bit more.

'You didn't,' Nathan stated.

'Yeah well, we should have waited and used protection then we would have not been scared stupid teens who were to scared to go buy condoms in case our parents found out,  with unplanned pregnancy,' Daryl knew he was treading along on a fine line here with the boys knowing they were not planned but it wasn't like they were not wanted, they were by Carol at least in the beginning, he was slowly coming around to the idea, he'd only known about them 12hours. 

'Unwanted babies?' Daniel asked him.

Daryl shook his head, 'You's weren't unwanted, I had a plan, Merle was gonna help us but your granddad told me she lost ya, I believed him,'

'You always been in a gang?' Mitch decided he was going to grill him a little.

'No I got some..............  _Friends..........._ who .............. shit it just kinda happened ok, just do what you're told and we might make it through this,' Daryl shot him a looking hoping he would stop it, and let it go.

'Friends?' Daniel looked interested in what he was saying.

'Lets just call them  _'The Saints!'_ they don't do much bad shit... well they have killed people..... shit don't tell ya Ma,'

'Saints?' Daniel asked him, Daryl run his hand through his hair, he'd already blurted too much and he hoped his boys were tight lipped.

'Ummmmmmmmmmmmm cousins... I guess, Connor and Murp, don't blab or I will kick your arses,' he warned them, three heads nodded.

'You got cousin's who run gangs too,' Mitch commented.

' _No! Christs, shut it!'_

 _'_ Well what do they do then?' Nathan asked.

'They're kinda like Robin Hood,'

'Take from the rich to give to the poor?' Mitch asked him, Daryl felt like this was the worst grilling he'd ever had.

'So they are thieves?' Daniel asked.

'Shit we lucked out in the parenting game!' Mitch stood up and looked around the office.

'Christ sakes, just calm down with all the questions, don't bloody mention it to your mother cos if she knows she might.... you know!'

'Not have sex with you?' Mitch walked around the office opening up drawers and checking stuff out. Daryl kept an eye on him making sure he wasn't getting out anything he shouldn't.

'Arrest them?' Daniel wondered

'Go see your cousins, does she know them?' Nathan added.

'No, they're twins,' n she's not interested in their manky arses anyway,'

'She's not interested in you!' Mitch growled at him.

'Right, ok, there's ya Ma so fuck off,'

'You can't tell us to fuck off!' Mitch told him, 'Mom won't like that.

'You gotta be a role model,' Daniel told him.

'Kid I ain't no role model,'

'Damn straight!' Mitch growled.

'All good in here?' Carol walked in she could tell something was up.

'Yeah Daryl's just been giving us a run down of the family tree, got twins and all,' Daniel told her,

'I know, Murphy and Connor,' Carol said, 'You keep those boys away from my kids,'

'Nothing wrong with them,'

'I know who they are Daryl,  _The Saints!_ Keep them away,' Carol warned him, she shooed the boys out to her car. 'I mean it Daryl you hurt my boys or anyone does they will regret it.'

'Babe come on,'

'I'm not your babe.... don't even think about it,' Daryl just grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged her to him, kissed her soundly, she wound her arms around his neck. 'Don't think that mean's anything either,' she whispered in his ear. 

'No I don't think you shoving your tongue down my throat means anything, keep your window unlocked,' he growled.

'Nope, not tonight, I'm on duty,' Carol kissed him again, 'so keep outa trouble,'


	15. Chapter 15

'We doing it?' Daryl looked at his brother, they were going out to sort out their problem, Daryl just received a word from Boston on a tail and they knew who their mole was, Merle was going to fix the problem quick smart and there was going to be no more problems at all. A little weasel who didn't know the code of when to keep his big flappy mouth shut, they were going to take him for a wee drive make him piss his pants and then he wouldn't be a problem any more.

They had arrived at the club looking for the little weasel and he was nearly pissing his pants when Merle told him he wanted to have a chat with him. He tried to run but Merle slammed him into a wall with such force everyone in the club took notice, Merle and Daryl walked around him and yelled at him a bit, Daryl punched him hard and he fell to the ground. He punched him again when he tried to stand up.

'Lose lips sink ships!' Merle growled at the man on the ground. He was covering his head, Merle wasn't in the  mood to teach him too much of a lesson, 'Consider this your little reminder,' Merle and Daryl gave him a working over and then Daryl Dragged him to his feet and told two guys to go drop him off at the doors of the hospital. He was bleeding from a cut to his head and they could see they would need to stitch him up. Warning the nark that he squealed that he would be getting a visit and he wouldn't be coming home from the hospital, and he certainly wouldn't be coming back to the club. 

Daryl and Merle moved quickly washing their hands changed their shirts and gave the nod to Milton to wash their tops with bleach. The man nodded without communication, he would also clean up the floor without being asked too also, taking a few men with them to the roadside dinner not far from the club house so they had a loose alibi of some sorts should the police come looking for them, and they would make some inquiries.

They walked into the dinner, and Daryl and Merle flirted with the young girl behind the counter for tables also they knew that if they flustered her enough she wouldn't look at the time and realize what time they were all there. Merle was a dab hand with flirting and Daryl's good looks had the waitress almost fanning herself when he gave her a nod.

Being the leaders of 'The Wolves' had some perks, a lot of women wanted to bed them because it almost gave them immunity to anything that was going on around and Daryl and Merle had banged their share of waitresses in the car park to get them out of tight situations so they wouldn't be able to give evidence because they usually were swept away in the small romance of flowers and little notes. They got their numbers and addresses and passed them onto Milton and he took care of the follow ups of wooing them. They 99% of the time lied for them if questioned by the police. The follow up flowers usually kept them sweet and the fact that the brothers were always friendly after kept them in the good books and they could go back for a second helping should they want to.

Merle even banged a 66year old cook one night in the back seat of his car. He had no shame in whatever he did as long as it kept his arse out of jail. Daryl had done the flirting and but choked at the end, tagged out to his slightly older brother. To Merle pussy was pussy and Daryl couldn't be too sure if he didn't go back for another turn, she'd turned some tricks that even Merle didn't know. In fact she's covered their butts on more than one occasion so Daryl could only assume Merle was still going there sometimes for a home cooked meal. 

Its what they normally did, come to a cafe, flirt and bang a waitress and boom they had their alibis for the night. Daryl flashed the waitress a smile and his smile dropped from his lips when he saw eyes on him from the other end of the cafe. Officer Sexy was in the back, he had to shake his head before he said something like that to her.

'Bro............ ' Daryl tapped Merles ankle with his foot, Daryl gave Carol a nodded and flashed his eyes to the two officers with her, Rick Grimes lifted his drink and gave him a nod. The other was a guy that Daryl didn't know very well, but Rick Grimes often had intentionally stuffed things up so they didn't get busted. They followed the waitress past the back, past Carol. He shoved his hands in his pocket and Daryl slowed to a stop at the table.

'Hi................. on a break?'

'Yeah, dinner or breakfast,' Carol told him.

'Ok....................... I'll see you................... don't work too late,'

'I'm finishing at 2 so its not going to be too late,' she told him, giving him a time.

'Nice, I'm gonna be asleep by then,'

'I bet you will be,' she flashed her eyes up at him, he had his hands in his pockets still not wanting to draw attention to them, she would know.

'Have a great night now,' Daryl told them, She nodded, Rick looked at his pager and they all got paged, Daryl had no doubt that they were getting paged for the guy who got dropped off. Daryl knew that he and Merle would be prime targets should she decide to push it further. He was going to have to do something to try take the heat off them. 

She looked back at him as they walked out of the cafe. He gave her a half wave as he sat down and looked up at the waitress flashing her another smile hoping that Carol wasn't going to think they had anything to do with the guy who just got dumped at the hospital. He sighed and ordered some food. They all made small chat before the food come. Daryl ate and then he split. He looked at the time and wondered if he should just take a bloody chance.

He went home and showered and changed. Scrubbing his body down so that he didn't have a trace of anything on him, he scrubbed his nails and hands, he sprayed himself with the diluted bleach that he kept hidden under the sink, he also used it to clean the shower should anyone ask him about it. He had had to use it time to time to lose DNA quickly. 

At Midnight he climbed in through Carol bedroom window, he poked around her room a little looking to see if she had anything new that he needed to keep an eye on. Carol was going to be at work for another 2 hours or more, he stuck his head out of her bedroom door.

'You know you could just knock,' Michonne told him from the couch, she didn't even turn her head off the program she was watching, 'You're less likely to get shot that way,'

'I'll remember that,' Daryl told her, she didn't look surprised when he walked to the master bedroom and pushed opened the door looking around at the boys asleep in there, he could see a light under the blankets. 'Go to sleep,' he whispered.

'What are you doing here?' Daniels head popped out of the sheets.

'I'm just checking you, making sure you're asleep,' Daryl whispered.

'I mean here here,'

'I ...................... just stopped by to see you,'

'Why?'

'Cos I wanted to come, anyway, go to sleep,' he walked across and took the book, he put it beside the bed and pulled up his sheets. Daniel was watching him, his every move. Daryl stood there shuffling a little, he never tucked a kid in before, he knew Carol would be pretty free and easy with kisses and cuddles for them but he didn't know what he was supposed to to or if he was to old for a kiss and hug from his old man or if he even wanted one. He was just about to bolt when Daniel spoke.

'You wanna give me a good night hug then?' Daniel sat up in the bed and held out his arms, 'Cos Mom does,'

Daryl leaned over giving him a hug. He was quite like his Ma seemed to know what he wanted. He hadn't held his boys ever, it was a little overwhelming hugging Daniel. He patted his back and kissed his temple, he didn't know if he should do that or not.

'Its ok if you don't know what to do, Mitch just scared you're gonna hurt him and Nathan............ he just does whatever he thinks, I know you want us, you wouldn't try so hard if you didn't want us, or drag that old car in to try tempt Mitch and Nathan, you don't have to tempt me,' Daniel told him, Daryl patted his head and left quickly. 

Carol arrived home at 2am tired and cranky, trying to figure out in her head if Daryl had worked that guy in hospital over or not. He hadn't given her anything even when she asked him outright if Daryl or Merle touched him. He just didn't say. She went into the bathroom heading straight for the shower. She pulled on her robe and went to the fridge grabbing some food she went to her room and was really not too surprised to see a naked Daryl in her bed again. Asleep on his stomach with sheets bunched up around his sides. She stood there watching him for a few minutes deciding if she was going to wake him or was she going to put on her pj's and climb into bed to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Carol was weighing up her thoughts when he rolled onto his side, in the dim light of the lamp he left on. She saw the hard lines of his sides. She was a little confused about what he was doing here, she knew clearly he was here trying to get into her bed. He was in her bed clearly waiting his time for her to give in. Daryl just thinking he had a right to be in her bed made her mad about it. 

She should just put a bullet in his arse, she knew without a doubt he was part of the reason the guy showed up beaten at the hospital even though he didn't dob them in. She reached down turning over his hand to look at his knuckles. They were a little roughed up, she bent down and sniffed his hands, she could smell the bleach coming off his hands. She knew he was no good for her and the boys but he looked too good lying there. She tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs and she wanted to just climb on board. 

'Wake up,' Carol nudged him. He struggled to move away from her. He must have known it was her because he didn't turn into a fighting mode which she half expected him to charge at her or something for trying to wake her up.

'Hmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?' Daryl's eyes flickered, his hair was muzzed up and his face was rumpled with sleep, he looked boyishly cute right then, the boys certainly had gathered up the looks she just hoped they didn't pick up his bad boy behavior. He was adorable and she needed to stop staring at his body, she wasn't that hard up surely, she could resist him, Carol nudged him again to wake him. 'hey,' he just mumbled.

'Why are you here?'

'Whaaaaaaa...................come to bed,' he mumbled shutting his eyes again, he eyed her in her robe, he reached out and pulled at it. He could see through the gap in her robe she was naked underneath. He reached out again with his eyes shut blindly trying to grab for her, 'Come on, I'ma tired,'

Carol pulled out her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of panties, he watched as she pulled them on under her robe, he let out a hiss from the bed and a groan when she turned her back putting on a tee shirt. She come  back to the bed and flicked off the light, the two condoms were still there, she was just thankful one of her boys hadn't taken them. She felt they were almost mocking her. 

'We need to talk,' she told him climbing into the bed beside him, he moaned and tried to slide a hand up under the tee shirt she had put on. Carol put her hand on his hand to stop him from moving up to her breast. Her nipples were already hard waiting for his touch, he stilled his hand and stroked his fingers on the skin on her belly, going over a stretch mark. She could tell he was trying to figure out what it was. She wasn't letting him explore any further than where his hand was.

'Why?' his voice sounded whinny.

'Because you...... me you can't be just turning up like this,'

'You want me to go?' He was ready to either get busy or go to sleep what ever she wanted. He had a feeling she was happy to toy with him a little while longer and he was going to have to sit and wait to see what she was going to say next.

'Why did you beat up that guy tonight?'

'Why you asking me shit at 2am?' Daryl side stepped.

'Answer the question,'

'It wasn't me!' He denied and she didn't believe him. Carol knew he was lying and Daryl knew she knew he was lying but he wasn't going to admit anything to her because she might just be in the mood to slap a pair of handcuffs on him again to let him rest his arse in jail again, then he would have to go to court again and he would probably serve time if that was the case.

'No? Is that why your hands smell like bleach?'

'No.............. I cleaned the bathroom,' He lied.

'Daryl Dixon cleaned a toilet?'

'It happens,' He flopped onto his back and pulled his hand out from under her shirt. He flung his arm across his forehead waiting for  the next question.

'I can't do this,'

'Do what?'

'You, I can't .................... you can't come  in here every night, its not good for me or the boys, I'm not ready to jump into bed with you........... I don't know if I'm going to be,' She really really want to she had to put up a little bit of a fight or let him chase, something. Carol basically thrown herself at him when she was 15 she didn't want to again.

'You serious?' he groaned moaning, he wanted to flop over and pull his clothes on and go home.

'As serious as I can be, we are not a couple,' 

'Aha?' Daryl stretched and rolled over pulling up the sheets over him.

'Daryl, you need to go,'

'Make me go, or get into bed, I'm tired,'

'Daryl please,'

'Carol........................ its late can we have a chat tomorrow,' He reached out and tugged at her shirt pulling her into bed beside him, making out like she was actually hanging out in his room or something. If he was going to be annoying she was going to give him something annoying to talk about. She really needed him to have a chat with the boys about some boy stuff, so she let him pull her into the bed. He held her hard at her side and he shut his eyes and sighed. He leaned across to kiss her and she pulled back.

'I need you to do something, well agree to something before we get to kissing,' Carol put her hand on his chest.

'What? Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?'

'I need you to talk with the boys about.............. you know............... boy stuff,' Carol leaned over and kissed him on the mouth he didn't return the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her wondering what was about to be said.

'Boy stuff?'

'Yeah you know....................... stuff that ............... boys do.........' Carol told him, 'Boy....... teen boy stuff,'

'Like what?'

'You know................' Carol gestured to his junk that was barely covered under the sheets, he looked down and covered his face with both of his hands, 'boy stuff.................. like  _stuff you do_ _with ................ you know,'_

'The fuck? You want me to talk to them about jerking off?' Daryl whispered between his fingers, 'Do you know how embarrassing that would be?'

'Well not like that but............. I've got three teenage boys doing it to be honest if you could tell them to do it in the shower or something it would cut down with the amount of washing they are putting in the machine,'

'I can't....................... shit I don't even...................  _Christ sakes Carol!_  ................... I can't talk about that,' Daryl physically shuddered, 'I can't I don't even want to talk about ............... shit when I was 16...........' _  
_

'You were getting laid,'

'I mean.................. I don't want them doing that either, or  _....................... FINE!_ '' Daryl huffed and rolled over on his side, 'You turned me off whatever I had in mind anyway, lets go to sleep,'

'But I thought you wanted to............ get busy,'

'You know what you were doing, I'ma gonna talk to them about it, tell them to wash their junk in the shower and shit right!' Daryl told her, 'Now leave me alone while I try to forget what we are actually talking about,'

'Its normal Daryl, everyone does it,'

Daryl rolled over and looked at her over the his shoulder, 'Even you?' he rolled back over and looked at her, 'Tell me a story about it,'

'No way, sleep please,'

'I changed my mind about my kiss, you owe me,' He waited for her, she leaned over and kissed him. She knew she was stuffed basically for him, he was irresistible, she needed to do something about it before she did something stupid like let him slide his hands up her shirt or down her panties to pull them off her. She really needed to get off that.

She threw caution to the wind and run her hand up his chest and leaned into kissing him.  He had his hands on her arse pulling her to him. 

'Ummmmmmmmmmm Daryl,'

'God what?'

'I still don't know what I'm doing,' Carol whispered in his ear, 'I've .................. not really been with anyone,'

'What? but your .............. ' Daryl's words got lost as he flipped her on the matress, he moved her and pulled her tee shirt up and over her head, 'You serious?'

Carol just nodded, he dipped his head and kissed her again, pulling her to him holding her there.

'We ain't doing this tonight,' he whispered, 'I'm all sorts of arseholes but if you ain't been with no one in .......... 16 years its not going to be a quickie when we are both fucken tired, go to sleep, when's ya next night off? Do I need to get a baby sitter?'

'They're 15, they can baby sit themselves,'

'Fine let me know,' he dipped his head into her neck sniffing her there and kissing her again, he run his hand across her belly, left it sitting there, cuddling her. Thinking if anyone found out he was cuddling the police Captain in bed naked not having sex he would be booted out of 'The Wolves,'

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

'Boss its for you,' he glanced at the time it was 11am he didn't know who it could be, someone coming to visit him. His first thought was Carol but she wouldn't come in there without reason, he popped his head up from under the hood of a car he was working on and he saw one of the triplets standing in the shadows, he looked at the clock again then back at the boy.

'The fuck you doing here? You should be at school,' Daryl grabbed a rag to wipe his hands on, he come out of the shadows Daryl worked out what one it was quickly. Daniel, Daryl didn't know what the hell he was doing there. 'Put your bag in my office then come back,'

He moved quickly depositing his bag, Daryl looked him over he didn't look like he had been in a fight or anything. He was a little to ............. Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was the most well groomed out of them all. He didn't seem to like wearing dirty clothes or hair he'd worked that out quickly. He was a nice kid, but he shouldn't be here at this time of the day.

'You gonna bunk all day or you going back?'

'I wanna talk to you about something,' Daniel fiddled with a spanner picking it up and turning it over.

'Cos if your staying you better put on overall, ya ma will kill me if you get your clothes dirty,'

He just stood there, 'I don't want to do what Mitch said,' He blurted, Daryl nodded letting him know he was listening, but he didn't know what else to say so he decided to wait to hear what Mitch wanted him to do then he would boot Mitch's arse if it had upset Daniel that much. Daryl looked at him he looked nervous about telling on his brother, Daryl went across and got him a pair of overall, Daniel pulled them on and started fiddling with stuff Daryl was looking at under the hood of the car.

'Here, if you turn it just a little like that............... ' Daryl started talking about stuff under the hood, they been fiddling with the car for 15 minutes and he still hadn't said anything, 'so why you here Daniel?'

'Mitch said............. he said he got us dates on Saturday and mine's a sure thing, like home run,' Daniel blurted, 'And he said I needed to stop being a pussy and touch a girl or he's going to tell everyone I'm gay,'

Daryl glanced at Daniel and had no idea what to say, 'Is Mitch the boss of you now?'

'No................... but.............. I don't want to,' Daniel told him.

'Are you gay Daniel?' Daryl glanced at him, he shuffled around a little and didn't answer him straight away. Daryl didn't give a shit either way but he didn't want to give him advice with something he didn't really know much about. Daryl had a couple of guy's from his gang that were gay but he never really though much about it.

'I don't know, I don't really like girls much, but I don't really think I like boys like that either,' Daniel told him. 'No one really............. I mean........... I never met anyone,'

'Tell you something, when I was 16 I didn't really like girls much either, till I met your Ma, and since then..................... don't tell your Ma thought, I didn't really like women much either, hell I've slept with them but ..................... no one quite like your Ma,' Daryl told him, 'Don't be in a rush to lose your V plates you don't need to do what Mitch says neither,'

'When did you do it? I mean....................... everyone else has,' 

'Look anyone who's telling you they are are probably lying,' Daryl told him, 'Big fat virgin liars, and ya brothers ................... hell I doubt they would know what to do with a girl anyway and probably run with their tail's between their legs anyway,'

'But,'

'Daniel believe me, trust me ok, the one will come along, girl or guy or whatever, just if you wanna go on the date go, if you don't want to have sex, don't have sex,' Daryl told him, 'You certainly shouldn't have sex because your brother tells you too,' Daryl crossed his fingers because a year ago he told Merle to sleep with someone because it benefited them both.

'You don't know what its like though, I'm gonna be the only virgin at school,'

'Christ sakes, none of ya's are going on this date on Saturday night especially if you's are all thinking about having sex. Its done, you're all with me on Saturday night so cancel it,' Daryl had enough about the boys and their sex life. He wasn't really cut out for talking about sex with teenagers, when he was a teen Carol and him were going at it like rabbits for the time they were together but he was going to have to get a book or something to know what to say about sex. The only thing he could think of was to stop them from going out.

'So I'm grounded then?' Daniel looked hopeful that Daryl was going to take the heat for this one for this date that was not what Daniel wanted to be doing. 

'Yeah ok..................... for wagging school if you wanna play it like that, also tell your brothers they all grounded because I punishing you all for smashing up my shop,'

'No your not,' Daniel looked at Daryl, 'Why do you have bruised knuckles?' Daniel looked at Daryl's hands.

'Got into a fight,' Daryl told him, 'Don't tell your ma,'

'Don't tell Mom I was here,' Daniel told him.

Daryl sent him back to school he looked a lot happier that he was not going out on his date with the sure thing that Mitch set up. Daryl couldn't believe the drama he was dealing with in such a short time with the boys. All he wanted was to sort things out with Carol and get her to take him back or at least let him do something with him that involved them both getting naked.

 Daryl's phone was ringing and he looked down to see Merle number, 'Have you heard from Martinez?'

'No I thought he was reporting to you,' Daryl walked outside and looked around Martinez didn't work far from the garage and his car wasn't out in its normal park, it wasn't like him to skip work, he should of been back by now. Daryl started to walk down the road towards Martinez work place to see what was going on if they heard from them. 

He saw a van driving fast down the street and pull up not far from Daryl, Martinez was shoved out, beaten and bloody followed by two other guy's that had gone with him, the van took off in a hurry, Daryl ran to see how bad they were. They were moving just. Before he knew what was happening, the police and ambulance were there. Carol pulled up with Rick Grimes, there were cops everywhere. Taking photos, Daryl was on the phone to Merle and walking away from the scene to try go check up on his boys at the hospital.

'Did you have something to do with this?' Carol walked up to him. She was all business, she looked tired, she wasn't supposed to be working but something this big had called her in on her day off.

'I don't know nothing,' Daryl told her.

'Daryl they're your friends,'

'I really don't know nothing,' Daryl told her, she knew he was hiding something but she could tell he was upset about it. Seeing his friends like that was gut retching but he needed to go, they needed to order a hit, he needed to organize what gang members he had and call in  _The Saints_  and different other gangs that would join the fight. He didn't have anything to tell her. She watched him walk away from her, she knew he was going to cause all sorts of trouble. 

'Daryl.................. don't do anything stupid,' she called after him, she knew he was going to do something she just wanted to chase after him and cuff him and lock him up to keep him safe, 'Daryl!' she run after him and in front of him, she was walking backwards and his jaw was set. 'Please be careful,'

'I will, Carol I gotta go,' he looked around and pulled her into the garage, 'I gotta ....................' he just pulled her in and kissed her, her gun was still on her hip. She wanted to hold him forever.

'Daryl please,'

'Carol don't ask me to do something I can't promise you,' Daryl told her, 'I can only promise you I'm coming back ok,'

Carol watched as he pulled his jacket on, she was so conflicted and she shut her eyes so she didn't have to see him leave on his bike.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Carol was standing at the desk at the hospital trying to gather as much information about the three men who where dumped on the street, two were placed in medically induced Coma's and one was on life support. All three men had suffered injuries that had been inflicted for hours.

She had two officers placed outside the front doors of the hospital and two at the back keeping an eye on the coming and goings into the hospital. She had two watching the staff car park and was thinking about going to the roof herself to see what was going on around her and where people were coming and going around the area. She wanted to know what was going on.

She heard the swoosh of the doors open and Merle Dixon strolled in and walked up to the main desk, he glanced in Carol's direction and gave her a nod. He turned his back on her so she couldn't' see what he was doing.

He then followed the nurse through the doors to check on his men. Carol didn't know how he did it she'd asked to see them and been declined because they couldn't have people back there but Merle Dixon was walking about like he owned the place. The doors swished again and Daryl walked though he had another guy with him, he saw Carol standing there and he stopped. He flashed a look to the younger cop standing near her, he just about wet himself and moved away quickly, Daryl reached out touching her fingers discreetly.

'Any news?' he asked her.

'They are fighting, do you know what happened?' she looked at him, he shook his head, he'd been making calls for the past two hours calling in the troops and they were moving into the area as they spoke. He didn't want to tell her give her time to jump up the police force in town, something told him by the amount of police present she had done what he expected. She wasn't taking any chances she had more power than he thought. 

'Nah told you I don't know nothing,' Daryl told her, 'Gotta go, talked to Daniel today, I wanna speak with Mitch tell him I'm coming to pick him up at 6 right, we need to have a little pow wow,' he was stroking the inside of her wrist with his thumb.

The cops were not looking at them, they knew better than to eyeball him and the nurses appeared to be super busy to be bothered with what he was doing. As long as he didn't get annoyed with them they were all good, there was a unwritten code. 'The Wolves' had a little bit of pull here, they often kept trouble from happening to staff or major fights out of the hospital. Carol was standing there in jeans that fitted where they fitted, molded to her, her gun and badge attached to her belt, he knew she was wearing a singlet or something but she really did look naked under her bullet proof vest.

'What why?'

'Because he's being a dumb arse,' Daryl made to move away, Carol wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him from moving away.

'What did he do now?'

'Can't say, but they're all ................. I don't know Carol they got dates on Saturday and Mitch is being a bully,' Daryl looked down at her hand where she was still holding onto him.

'What happened?' She had a look in her eye like something he never seen before it was the mummy tiger look, it was a look he never wanted to cross. He also knew he was going to betray Daniels trust just because she was looking at him with that look in her eyes.

'I got this one ok, trust me,'

'I still want to know, you trust me I'm not going to tell them I know,'

'I promised Daniel I wouldn't,' Daryl looked at her and she stared him down a little, 'Alright, Mitch told Daniel he lined him up a date on Saturday night and she's a sure thing............ you know........... home run,' Daryl felt awkward about talking about teens like this, 'Anyway Daniel didn't want to go or do it, Mitch is threatening to tell everyone at school he's gay,'

'I'm gonna kill Mitch,'

'You can't because I promised not to tell and if you blab he will know and then we won't know any of this, he also bunked school to come tell me,'

'Daryl............... bunked school?' Carol was confused about Daniel he was always kind and easy going, she was beside herself about Mitch because he was a wild card like his father. Underneath it all he was a nice kid but he got carried away and didn't use his brain and was lead by his male parts. He was the one she couldn't quite sort. Nathan didn't seem to be worried about anything. He took as much as he could but she could tell Daniel didn't want to get involved in the scraps, he could fight with them but he really didn't want to be rolling around the lounge punching his brothers but he did so they didn't keep annoying him.

'Yeah, Look I got this, I was a teenager once,'

'Yeah but............. you took the home run,'

'It wasn't a sure thing,' He bit his lip, 'Trust me ok, I'm gonna sort them out,'

'Really?'

'How would I know, I just never really dated a girl or knew much about them, Merle started all those rumors you know I wasn't a player,'

'I don't want them talking about girls like that,'

'I'ma gonna sort it,'

'Tactfully?'

'Yes, trust me, I have to go,' Daryl touched her elbow looked around, leaned in and brushed his mouth near the corner of hers, he then moved quickly through the doors through the doors they wouldn't let Carol through to go check up on his men from the gangs, Carol stood with open mouth's she couldn't believe it. Carol had been sidelined for a while she couldn't believe why the Dixon's were able to move around the hospital as they wanted.

Daryl walked into the room looked around he had 3 men he sent out last night hooked up to machines he was just holding his temper together. He looked at Merle.  Merle walked close to Daryl and talked softly in his ear.

'All of them have almost 300 miner cuts everywhere,' Merle said, 'They still got their eyes and tongue, thank god, they got a real beating but they going to get through this, they knocked them out because of the cuts, pain,'

'Fuckers are gonna die,' Daryl whispered, 'call a meeting, we gonna hit them hard,'

'You can't be involved,' Merle wrapped his hand around his forearm. Merle and Daryl stood there in a stand off. It was the second time this week Merle had stood Daryl down from fighting and he knew he should have gone last night not Martinez,  Merle was trying to keep him out of trouble  because of the triplets he was sure but he couldn't back down from everything. He couldn't let people think he gone soft. Especially now he seen Martinez covered in a sheet and looked like he'd had nicks of skin missing everywhere.

'What why?'

'You got  three boys and you're banging the captain,' Merle growled slowly, he was wary there could be someone listening to them he didn't want people knowing Daryl was being stood down for the time being either.

'I ain't banging no shit right now,'

'Ya wanna but you can't do shit, you need to sit tight here and deal with this end and  _The Saints_ and  _The Termites_ are in now we going to get this guy.' Merle had told him to call everyone to town, they would deal with this and Daryl could keep his hands clean for a bit. Daryl was conflicted a little in the end he knew Merle was right, he'd only known about the boys 3 days and he'd only ever been stood down in the gang twice and it wasn't as if everyone knew, only he and Merle knew. He was still going to be involved delegating where normally he took the lead, but he had to protect his boys.

'I can do this shit,'

'Daryl..................... Martinez managed to tell me before they knocked him out, they coming after your boys,'

'Like fuck they are,'

'I need you here, so you need to coordinate everyone ok,' Merle almost dismissed Daryl and he went to go talk to the doctor, Daryl walked out the back of emergency ward he walked right past Carol standing near the desk out the main doors, she hear him shouting something when he went out like a string of swear words. She followed him outside the the hospital

 Daryl walked outside to get on his bike looking around something wasn't right, he could feel it in his gut, his phone was ringing. He looked down at the unknown number coming through to it, he hit answer and said hello.

'Little pig, little pig, let me in................... tick tock Dixon's on the Daddy watch......................... what house are your boys in Dixon, the one with the red roof or the one with the green? or are they at school? Little pig Little pig let me in, now which one of your kids is the prissy one Dixon? Daniel?'

Daryl looked around and saw Carol coming out of the door of the hospital, she saw his face it looked frantic, she drew her gun looking around, out of no where a van come into the car park driving fast and stopped a few feet away from Daryl and the door on the other side opened and it drove off, Daniel and a girl were bound, blind folded and gagged dropped onto the ground. Carol saw them, She run out aim and fired at the wheels on the van as she hit 3 out of the four tires it crashed into parked cars. 

 Daryl glanced at his kid on the ground he knew he would be ok there was a cop there checking them over, he could see he was standing and helping the girl get their blind folds off, he started running for the van and he was hit from behind and slammed into a park car, he was ready to fight and his senses heightened as he knew it was Carol.

'Don't do it,' she whispered, 'he needs you, look after the boys, I've got this,' 

She ran towards the van, guns were drawn as one approached the drivers door, and a young teen probably barely 18 got out with his hands up, he was cuffed quickly, they pulled another teen out of the back who must have rolled Daniel out of the van, they were both cuffed  and taken away. Daryl knew he would be under 18 first time offender used to dump Daniel and he glanced back it was Martinez oldest, Charlotte.

Both looked freaked out standing watching. Merle had come out and nodded at Daryl, game was on, Daryl nodded back. He walked towards the teens and took them back into the hospital to get them checked out. Carol looked over to where he was, she looked torn between checking her son and finding out who took him.

'You two stay together right, don't leave the hospital I'ma going to get your brothers, and your little brother ok Charlotte, I mean it, even if you gotta piss you go together right, whats the code word?' 

'Tinkerbell,' Charlotte whispered to him, she was crying.

'You look after her, give her a cuddle or something right, don't leave the hospital even if its on fire, Me or Merle or your ma only,' Daryl told him. Daniel nodded, he noticed Daniel took the Charlottes hand and held it. She was all but curled up at his side. The nurses come to take them through to check them out, 'They stay together,' he warned the nurse, she nodded and he left, taking his bike down to swap for his truck to do a school run he never ever thought he would have to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl walked into the high school after he swung by Carol's and pack some gear into a bag for the boys, he had no idea what they liked or didn't like and he threw in ipods that he could see three of and a charger. He pulled out drawers and just shoved stuff in. They were all the same size and to be honest he didn't have time to figure out who liked what or didn't like what. He went into Carol's room and pulled open her draws, grabbed a pair of jean's and some tee shirts a belt and hoped for the best for Charlotte.

He drove to the high school and signed two boys out, they didn't question him at all in fact they seemed to want him to leave quickly with the boys, Carol must have already rung and they were sitting waiting in the office for them with their bags. He stopped to pick up Martinez ten year old.

His wife was going to meet him at a safe house they set up for times like this then he headed back to the hospital with everyone to pick up Daniel and Charlotte who had been checked over. Daryl signed them out and he had a quick chat with some of the members of the gang who were hanging out there to keep an eye on their boys while waiting for the situation to be dealt with.

Daryl hadn't said a word to anyone, he piled 5 kids into his truck and he couldn't help but notice Daniel elbowed his brother out of the way so Charlotte had to sit on his knee. She was still sniffing about what happened but he didn't have time to talk to them about it he was getting them out of town for a few days. 

He drove to an empty paddock not far from the club house. He looked around at the kids in the truck.

'You look after her,' he told Daniel, 'You don't let her out of your sight, you two have your eyes on him at all times,'

They looked up as a helicopter come flying over.

'Are you joking, we are going with  _the Saints?'_ Charlotte looked out opening her door to get out as the helicopter started to land.

'No they just taking you to the safe house,' Daryl told her, 'You all gotta behave, I've got clothes in here, there's food there,'

He got out of the truck and pulled Mitch to the side, 'You keep your hands off Charlotte and keep your mouth shut when it comes to your bothers or you going to come have a wee chat with me, I need you to behave yourself ok,'

'I didn't..........'

'You need to listen to me, behave, Charlotte and Daniel will tell you about their day,' Daryl told 'I need you to do this for me, you need to calm ya shit, watch out for all of them they look up to you so put ya big boy pants on alright!'

'Nathan,' Daryl called him over, 'I need you to try keep it calm, keep the peace, help the little guy cos he's gonna be scared, be good for Mrs Martinez ok,'

Daryl just hugged all five of them. Charlotte and her brother looked at him like he lost his freaken mind as they hugged him back, the boys looked in shock as a man with similar looks to their dad half bent over come out of the helicopter to help escort them all onto the helicopter. They all went with him.

'Don't worry we got it sorted,' he told Daryl and slapped him on his back. 'Good looking boys there, look like me, ya sure it wasn't me who knocked up your misses,'

'Shut the fuck up!'

He stepped back and watched it leave, then he drove to the club house to find out what else was happening right now. He knew his cousins would get his boys where they needed to be safety, he couldn't help but laugh that they joked that he and his cousin were twins and they were all lying on the mat and their ma's were drunk and picked up the wrong baby, but Merle told him that he was crawling when the twins were born, they had very similar looks, Murphy looked a lot like him but he and Conner were brought up in Ireland and it only been the past ten years they been more connected since they come to the states and killed more people than Daryl and Merle could believe.

 Merle thought most of it was accidental but people were fearful of them now. They also had their helicopter licences and could do the pick ups and moves of people. They were not far away and could move quickly when given the call. Daryl hoped they wouldn't give his boys suck a hard time. Daryl at the same time hoped his boys gave them a little shit just to keep them on their toes. 

He walked into the club house and looked around. He looked a little shocked to see Carol leaning at the bar talking with Merle with Michonne at her side. Some of the members of the club look a bit weird that they actually had cops in the club house and someone wasn't being arrested. Carol had a note pad out and was writing some stuff down Daryl wanted to know what the hell she was doing there. They both had vests on, were wearing guns and had don't mess with me looks on their faces.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her quietly.

'Are the boys ok?' Carol asked him, her eyes were glistening a little, she looked panic'd looking behind him for them.

'They're gone,' Daryl told her, she looked at him waiting, 'They gone into a safe house,'

'You got safe houses?'

'Course I do,'

'Where is it?'

'I can't tell you I might need to use if from you and you will find me,' Daryl told her, she narrowed her eyes looking at him, 'They're safe, I promise, and they're with our cousins,'

'They're with  _The Saints?'_ Carol asked him groaning, 'I have to go, I got three guys in hospital, two teen's in the slammer who kidnapped two teens who I haven't had a chance to interview them,'

'You gotta go, we can't have cops in here smelling up the club house,' he told her, Merle had already escorted Michonne out of the club and Daryl wanted to get Carol out before the other gangs showed up and they thought they were rubbing shoulders with the cops. Merle and Daryl were but they didn't want things to go badly. The plan was to bait and switch. 

Daryl hated it he was sitting and hanging while everyone else cleaned up the mess. 

'Daryl, I'm kinda freaking out about the boys,'

'They are fine I promise the safe house is way way away from here, now please go before people think I'm friendly with a cop,' Daryl told her, He all but shoved her into the cop car and bent his head and kissed her quickly, 'Don't come back,' he warn her.

'Daryl.................. don't do anything stupid,' Carol told him.

He patted the roof and it left with Michonne driving, Daryl looked across at Merle, 'What were they really doing here?'

Merle walked to the end of the car park and unwrapped a note to show Daryl, they both stood there staring at it. It was Carol's hand writing and Michonne had slipped it into the back pocket of Merle. One little note held so much information. They both looked at it, memorized it then Merle lit it on fire and let it burn down holding it in his pocket.

'Lets do this, quickly and quietly,' Daryl told him.

'Not this time brother, you got your boys to keep an eye on, Let me take the lead on this, I'm going to get him right between the eyes,'

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps around a bit from scene to scene. Its really just a filler and snap shots of what is happening in different areas. The note hasn't been reveled yet.

'How sure are you Carol?' Michonne drove away watching Daryl and Merle walk to the end of the parking lot.

'Enough to think I'm right,' Carol glanced at her friend, they pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car and walked along the road a little, 'I've been stalking him for 16 years, and you tell me, 7 years ago he falls off the face off the earth along with his brothers, then they show up here running a gang, and Martinez?'

'You better hope you're right or we just handed a gang over a little bit of information that they shouldn't have,' Michonne said.

'Nothing else makes sense, he was going to charge a van because they took Daniel, I think we are a complication that wasn't expected,' Carol couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'They beat up a guy, they beat up heaps of guys,'

'I know I know it doesn't make sense, I don't know... I just think its a lot more to all this than just what's going on we need to keep quiet and on our toes,' 

'Yeah, ok... Carol I don't have a good feeling about this,' Michonne said, 'We only been here a few weeks and I think we walked into something really really big,'

'We need to move those kids and the guys at the hospital,' Carol said, Michonne nodded and they set to work.

*************************************************************]

An hour later they walked into the police station and met some officers looking at them. They tired to look confused about what was going on, Carol knew its because they lost the teens that they had locked up but they acted surprised when they told them about it. They all just looked a little bit worried about things that were going on and everyone knew that something big was going to happen except that no one was talking about it.

'The Governors here,' he said, 'And those young prisoners have been moved,'

'Have they?' Carol looked innocent.

She walked through wondering who the hell the Governor was and walked through to her office where she saw him. The Governor of Georgia. The  _Governor_  of Georgia the head of the executive branch of the Georgian state government and the commander-in-chief of the U.S. state's military forces. Oh shit, things just got interesting really really fast, she couldn't work out while he was in her office or why he was even in their small town. Interesting, and why was he here.

'Captain Anderson, how can I help you?' Carol walked into her office, she had the feeling that Phillip Blake who she knew by name only had other reasons for just dropping by her office.

'Governor Blake, you can call me Phillip,' he held out her hand to shake it, she looked at it and took a seat at her desk and looked and him, gesturing him to sit down, it was clear to her he had been through her desk while he was waiting. He wouldn't find anything he was looking for because she didn't even carry that information on her. She had a file and it was no where near her office or her home.  He would never find what he was looking for.

'I heard you had some... young teens that might be needing some guidance,' he started to say, 'But by the time I got here they were no longer here,'

'Hmmmmmmmmmmm Maybe their Mommy picked them up?' Carol said wondering why he was looking for the teens, she was glad she moved them quickly, it sounded to her like they acted against orders and brought Daniel and Charlotte back when they were supposed to deliver them to someone. She was glad that they had been talked around by Daniel and Charlotte to bring them back and she was also glad that Michonne had moved them to the safe house. Calling in favours they too were with  _The Saints._

Michonne took them a while ago and they were gone, she had a coded text from her saying they were with Conner and Murphy, Carol couldn't shake the feeling she was onto it, they were all involved. She and Michonne stumbled onto something they shouldn't have and she should back out now before this guy in her office tried to figure out what she knew. She really just had to keep her head above water and pretend she didn't know anything while Merle and Daryl fixed the problem then she could make it up to Daryl later. He had the boys moved so fast, it was all starting to make sense also this man in front of her, with cold calculating face she didn't trust one little bit.

'I don't think so, they weren't signed out,' He told her. 'I really wanted to speak with them, if you would be so kind to tell me where they are,' 

'You went though the police logs? You know you have no right to go through anything at this police station, I mean nothing. Anything you are touching or looking through could be seen...'

'I'm the Governor I can look through what I like,' he warned her. 'The boys?'

'I think you need to go, I've got some paperwork I need to fill out,' She waved her hand at him to dismiss him. 'I don't know where they are, maybe they were moved to the teen facility in Atlanta,'

She knew she had annoyed him greatly. She also knew he was going to come after her for more information. He just had the feel about him. He wanted to know things he had no business in knowing. She didn't trust him. He also had an unhealthy interest in the teens they arrested, she was glad she moved them. She just wished she didn't move them to the same place Daryl moved their kids, but she knew they were prawns in the big picture.

He gave her a narrowed look and she couldn't help having a chill down her back looking at him again. What the hell had she stumbled into, why was the Governor of Georgia doing in her office looking for the teens. She couldn't help wonder how he managed to get her so fast or was he really in the neighbourhood, She couldn't help think that the boys what ever side of this feud would want anything to do with him.

***********************************************************************************************

 Carol just told her officers to go about their normal day, question people in town and try find out information from people, get statement the best she could. Everyone was on edge, they knew  _The Wolves_ would seek rehabilitation and they were trying to find out what Daryl did with Daniel and Charlotte. They couldn't find them and Carol really didn't know where they were so she couldn't even fake lying about it. She just shrugged.

'Daryl signed them out of the hospital before I could get them,' she told them, they all stared at her when she told them that she wasn't that worried about him taking her sons out of school. She just shrugged her shoulders when they questioned her. She didn't know if she had a mole at the police station, but it had quickly got around that Carol's son being picked up was something to do with  _The Wolves_ and that Daryl and Carol had been sweethearts as teenagers and the boys were a result. No one had the confidence to actually ask her about it though. She had no doubt that if Phillip Blake had that news he would have dropped it, but then again he was cunning as a fox. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

**********************************************************************************************

 Mitch, Nathan, and Daniel looked up when Murphy brought in two new teen boys into the appartment, Charlotte was curled up asleep behind her little brother who was staring at the tv cartoons, he hadn't even blinked an eye with all the goings on. He stuck to his sister like glue. Ate whatever he had been fed. His mother was with them so he was happy as.

'What are they doing here?' Daniel asked seeing the teens walking into the room.

'Nice to see you too... what was that? Thankyou for risking your life, I'm Zac, and that's Patrick,' the boy indicated to the scared boy behind him. 'We didnt' kidnap you, it was some goons we just stole you back,'

'Why?' 

'My Dad's with  _The Termites,'_  the shy one said, 'And we listened into some phone calls, Patrick hacked into them, he wants to work for the F.B.I one day anyway he got into the phone calls and text messages from the guy who got Martinez and heard they picked you and Charlotte up, we just stole you back!'

'Just like that?' Mitch asked them.

'Well we didn't actually think it through, we got targets on our back,' Zac said, 'And my brother's going to kill me,'

They all just half stared at each other. In the end Daniel nodded and said thank you. Murphy watched all the goings on between the boys. He and Conner had been now deligated to babysitting, they were pissed off they were not going after the main target. But they decided they would do it for Daryl and keep his boys safe, they also owed Martinez a favour. 

They just hoped Daryl and Merle cleaned this mess up quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this hopefully explains things about the note, Character death. ;)

Daryl walked away from Merle for a minute to control his temper then he walked back to his brother. He felt sick to his stomach, the information on the note told them that it was someone in their club who had offered up the two teens. He wanted his turn with the girl too, and maybe the boy too if he felt like it later. They would be passed around by gang members he was sure about it, they would take turns with them both not caring about them at all. They had offered them both up as play toys for the leader of the other gang that they still were not to sure of who it was.

The gang closed ranks around him they got a nick name of T.G that was it. Carol's note left them both gut wrenching. Daryl was going to kill them. The note said the two teens who dropped them off at the hospital had stolen the van back with their kids in it and they tried to untie them but got frighten and rolled them out the door. The two boys over heard a sick conversation between their guy and the other man of what they could do with them. Sick perverts, plus all the other shit the man had been involved in.

'I know who it is,' Daryl blurted, 'I know, and I'm gonna kill him,'

'Yeah,' Merle looked a bit sick still getting over what he read was said about Martinez girl and Daniel. They were sick, and into teens. Merle didn't like that shit and already had a plan forming in his head. He was going to kill the sick son of a bitch if he got his hands on him. Daryl seemed to know who it was, just based on the information given.

'Follow my lead,' Daryl told him, he strut into the club house looking around. His gaze was deadly. His eye's narrowed in on the person he wanted and it was all he could do not to tear his head off his shoulders in the club house. He had a plan, the perfect place to take him to tear his head off. Merle followed his gaze and the penny dropped. It was someone he didn't expect.  Merle demener went hard he shut off from his once was friend who was setting up the teens to be abused and eventually brutally killed for fun by a guy without much of a second glance. 

 Milton just hung up the phone and looked across at the brothers, he gave them a smile and Daryl wanted to rip his head off his shoulders. Looking at him like a friend when he offered up his son for sex fun and Martinez daughter, both who were innocent in this fight. He was double crossing them. How much information he had been feeding this guy they didn't know. How he could sit at their table and in their club thinking he belonged there pulling the wool over their eyes while doing so was the worst case.

'Someone moved the men from the hospital, and your boys are at the safe house in Atlanta right?' Milton looked up from the map on the computer screen, he had a map up of where the safe house was, Merle pulled out his phone, and walked away to talk, Daryl had no doubt that he was ringing Murphy to move the kids and to move them fast. Milton no doubt had just given the location of them away.

'Hmmmmm maybe,' Daryl muttered, he shoved his hands in his pockets to stop him from ripping his head off his shoulders. 'We going to roll, we need you to come with us,' Milton went to gather up his phone and stuff, 'You wont need that its just outside,' Daryl went to grab his jacket, he tucked his gun into the back of his pants, Merle come back twirling car keys around in his fingers, he was going for a drive, a drive somewhere they had driven before. Milton was going on a one way drive.

They took Milton outside and tell him to get into the back seat of the car and they left the parking area and chatted small talk. Milton was trying to pump for information on the moved club members, Daryl had no idea where they were and Carol had no idea where he had the kids, it was better that way for them all right now. He wouldn't have to give his mens where about to save the kids nor would she. 

Daryl drove for 20 minutes taking turns being careful they are not being followed, end up in an abandoned quarry with a lake, on the top he pulls the car up. Everyone got out, Milton was starting to panic a little, he been here before on another dump and run with Merle. He was rubbing the back of his neck, he watched as Daryl went to the back of the car and popped the trunk and pulled out a shovel, he tossed it to Milton and told him to start digging. He told him he needed him to help do clean up because someone tried to offer his son and Martinez daughter up for sex and now he was going to kill him. 

Milton looked like he was going to piss his pants, a helicopter flew over head and they looked across to see a new car coming up the road towards where they were. Merle looked at the car then told Milton to keep digging. Carol and Michonne came out of the Car looking at Daryl, he started walking towards them indicating they should get back in the car.

'This the rat who offered up my son?' Carol hissed at him she drew her gun from her hip and pointed it at Milton.

'What are you doing here? You gotta go, you can't be here for this,' Daryl walked towards her, she stepped to the side to keep training her gun, 'Put it down I got this, you can't be here, how did you even know where we would be,'

'We used to ................ over there,' Carol indicated to the distance, 'You always said this would be a perfect place to lose a body, I took a chance,'

They both looked at the helicopter circling and it come to land nearby, it make it impossible to talk or move. The helicopter shut down and Connor come out, walking over to see what was going on. He was there to pick up Daryl.  Merle kept his eye on Milton to make him keep digging, Milton was shaking so bad about digging his grave that he could barely lift the shovel. Merle kept telling him to keep digging, he knew what they did to guys who didn't treat women well and this took it too a whole new level. Milton started to cry begging them to give him a second chance.

Connor gave Carol a nodded, checked out Michonne and come over to try some charm on her. Totally ignoring that they were about to kill a man with two cops standing watching. Merle told Connor to get away, he told the girls they needed to go, they were not slowing down because they were there, it was also better for the boys that they go. They needed parents with their hands clean and after this Daryl and he were going on a rampage. They didn't need to have their hands dirty.

 'Why we fucking around for? I'll just take him up in the helicopter, make it look like a accident,' Connor said with his Irish twang. Carol trained her gun on Milton again, Daryl stepped in between her gun and him looking at her. He put out his hand and made her lower her gun. He pushed it down with his hand making her lower her weapon. He didn't want her here. She had to go

'He's not worth it, Carol you need to go,' he told her, she lowered it and he turned around, 'Not worth the bullet, now dig your fucken hole,'

Milton pissed his pants as Connor and Merle watched him try and dig a grave under the apple tree. Connor gave him helpful tips that he needed to dig deeper that he didn't want flies buzzing round his head or birds picking at him. He didn't need birds coming to pick his brains out, Milton vomited into the hole.

'You were going to deliver them Martinez teenage girl, you know what those fuckers would have done with her and you were going to hand deliver her. Martinez would put a hole through your head, I think I might,' Merle told him Merle pulled his gun and cocked his gun at him. Milton kept digging and crying in his pissed in pants. 

'Carol you need to go,' Daryl come across to her. He come to try get her to go, he put his arm around her to try get her back into the car, Michonne looked like she was going to freak out. She couldn't cope with what was going on with everything. She keep looking at Merle for guidance. He kept trying to reassure her things would be ok. She wanted to go but at the same time Merle had control of the situation. Daryl and Carol were both upset because their kids were involve. 

'Its ok babe,' Merle told her, 'You need to go now, I'll see you tonight,' 

'Ask him who it is,' Michonne told Merle.

'Who is it?'

'Its .... its ... the Governor,' Milton blurted, they all looked around her. Carol knew who he meant.

'The Governor? The Governor of Georgia, Phillip Blake?' Carol asked him, Milton nodded crying and sobbing.

'Don't look back! Keep driving, I'll fix this, I'll go with Conner we'll move the kids,' Daryl told her again, his  eyes flashed knowing he didn't want her to witness anything. She knew what was going to happen he'd set the girl up to be his play toy and be raped by the other gang, Daniel too. The Wolves had their own way of settling things. She had to go. 'I'll see the kids I've got this, you don't need to be here for this, its better if your not,'

Boom! Milton fell into his own hole, Daryl pushed Michonne and Carol back from seeing. He glanced over his shoulder to look to see who had shot him, he looked back to Carol and Michonne, their eyes were wild. Connor had shot Milton in the head and kicked him into the hole. 'Yo's wer' takin' to long!' He started covering the body with the dirt that Milton had dug out. Daryl had no doubt he was dead, his brain was half out the back of his head as Conner aimed to kill.

'Don't look,' Daryl pushed Carol and Michonne backwards as they walked towards the hole, 'Don't look babe, don't!'

'Don't ye even try lookin' for the weapon, its goin' out there!' Connor pointed to the bottomless lake, Merle took over covering up Milton and Conner run to the helicopter, The helicopter fired up and Daryl was still pushing Carol away from the grave.

'I've got to get to them, he's going there next,' Daryl hugged her, kissing her. 'I'll be in contact, no one's going to notice him missing,' he kissed her head, she stood in shock for a moment, watching him run for the helicopter they all watched as it lifted into the air a flew over the lake, hovering for a moment. He all saw something drop from Daryl's hand, it did a dip and they just left.

'You need a hand with that?' Michonne picked up the shovel to help cover him up, 'So does this mean we are dating?' she asked Merle as she threw a shovel of dirt over his face.

'It might,' Merle looked at her, 'But this is odd as fuck, you're not going to arrest me now?  I didn't pull the trigger,'

'This time,' Michonne was getting into covering up the body, Carol was just standing there in shock about what had happened about everything. Thankful for two brave teens who took on a bunch of men who were kidnapping teen. She shuddered knowing what could happen to them. She now was worried about what could happen next. She was going to have to get The Governor, he wasn't going to be someone they could get rid of no questions asked in a hole in the ground shot in the head by a Irish man and the weapon dropped into the lake. She just hoped Murphy moved them before The Governor got to them. He didn't look the type to have his toys taken away.

 

'

 

 

'


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is wrong with me I just wrote this with a Irish accent in my head.

'Why do little kids need to use the John at terrible moments?' Murphy had the call to move the kids, the problem was that the youngest was sitting on the throne, and he was going to have to go in there and pull him off in a minute, 'Make him finish!' he told his mother, they were both knocking on the door, and the other kids were ready to go, no one missed the fact Daniel was taking his job of guarding Charlotte seriously.

Murphy relayed the conversation to Andrea Martinez about what was going to happen and what was happening. Murphy always thought Martinez had a Latino wife by the way he talked about her getting fired up about things, he was surprised to see a sweet looking blonde women who come with him and the kids, she wasn't sweet nor was she delicate. She wanted to cut The Gov into tiny little bits and drop him bit by bit around the country side so wild dogs could feast on him.

Charlotte over heard him whispering about rape and he was going to kill a man by cutting his balls off. Charlotte had basically attached herself to Daniel who did try and fight the men who  took them, and had thanked the boys who saved them. She looked frightened. Daniel hadn't realized what sort of trouble they were in, one minute he was nodding at Charlotte outside the store he was passing, she was wagging school too and the next they had bags on their heads, feet and hands tapped. 15 minutes later they stopped at a store and the next there was a jerk and bumpy drive off, he felt someone taking off his blindfold and undoing his hands. It was Patrick. He hadn't realized what a risk the two boys took to save them, not even knowing them at all.

'Come on kid, we gotta go,' Murphy opened the door, the kid wasn't even on the toilet but playing with the taps, he clearly had been on the toilet but was washing his hands. Murphy didn't know how he could possibly be standing in there enjoying the smell and he shut his eyes trying not to breath at all. 'Flush it, ye don't leave ye shit hanging there boy!' Murphy pointed to the lever on the toilet, the boy stared at him so Murphy just stormed over shut his eyes and flushed it, 'Ye not in the slums,'

They all followed him to the front door, Andrea was packing some heat and was bringing up the rear, Mitch was asking if he could have a gun and Murphy shot him a look like he was fucken joking. Mitch however wasn't joking. They got to the front door and there was a knock at it. They all looked at each other, Murphy looked out the peep hole and there was a eye staring back at him, he ducked out of view, 'FUCK! Go,' he whispered pointing to the window with the fire escape, the kids turned and followed Andrea to the window and started their climb out. They didn't know if he would stay out or kick the door down.

'I know your in there,' a man's voice come through the door, 'Its Governor Blake, I've been sent by Daryl and Merle to pick up the kids,'

'What the password arsehole?' Mitch called out.

Murphy looked at Mitch like he wanted to throttle him for alerting that they were actually inside and  why was he the only one who didn't go with Andrea, Murphy slapped his chest to make him stop talking and they  turned, moving quickly to the window, Murphy was whispering him to get his arse on the fire escape and move like there was a potato sale on. He looked back at the door and the knocking he really wanted to go shoot the man in the balls but he knew he would sink for that one. He had no doubt that Carol would sort that shit out, he had to keep the kids safe and he was going to do his best. But he really really wanted to shoot.

They didn't know that saying but moved quickly out the window and started climbing down the stairs until they hit the street, Murphy looked out the main street, 'Fuck!' there was a town car there, he turned and encouraged everyone to follow him through the back alley ways. He glanced back to keep everyone close to him, he was packing a gun and a knife at his ankle. He wasn't sure what Martinez wife was packing but Andrea wanted them to go back and shoot the man in the balls.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from doing just that. He didn't want a full shoot out on the street. He thought he was going to have to drag her with him. They had 5 kids in their care they needed to keep moving and move fast. The little boy was complaining he was hungry but they just needed to move far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted right away. Wait until Connor or Daryl told them what to do next. 

Murphy was jogging and all the kids were jogging behind him to keep up. Murphy had them a few blocks away when he looked at his ringing phone and panted a hello into it. He listened to the words coming across the other end. It was Daryl telling them they were coming to town. Told him they would meet him soon. Murphy walked backwards looking at the kids, talking into the phone keeping an eye on the street behind them, they were still in the back alley but had moved quite a few blocks away from where they were. They needed to keep moving in case the town car did a drive around. There was a mall coming up on his right they were going to head for that.

'Ye got your crying brains here,' he panted, 'Had the pedo at the door, should of blown his nuts off but I run with seven kids like a pussy!'

He listened into the phone and looked around his small group, he nodded and listened and indicated for them all to follow him. He moved quickly to the meeting point Connor had landed nearby pulling in some favours, Daryl told him that Carol was pulling in F.B.I to come handle the Governor part of the problem. She never mentioned Milton, she wouldn't until they asked then she wouldn't know what happened to him. No one would ask. Not anyone who knew what was good for them would even report him missing. Carol also had no doubt they would move the body and dump it in the lake if someone did start asking and not in just one part. The fish would enjoy that tasty feast.

He told Daryl they were heading to the mall with the kids and they should meet him there. Andrea nodded and half dragged her youngest down the street with her. The teens were chatting about what they should have done to the man at the door, they were getting wilder and wilder with their ideas on how to hurt him. Murphy didn't know if he should be proud or stop them from talking that way. They walked into a crowded mall looking left and right for Daryl and Connor and finally they all spotted each other. Daryl physically relaxed seeing the boys and Martinez wife and kids. 

'Thought the worst, thought he was going to get them,' He told Murphy.

'Told ye I'd look after them,' Murphy told him. 

They moved on to find food. Daryl was getting updates from Carol. They had caught up with the Governor who was driving around in the town car as suspected looking for Murphy and the teens. They managed to connect him to many unsolved crimes. With Carol's statements from the boys they had more than enough information to have him arrested and moved him to a secure location in a jail cell in Atalanta. Apparently the Feds had been trying to link him to crime for a year but he was always out of their grasp. He was the leader of the gang, once he been captured this gang started squealing like pigs to try get lesser sentences for themselves, it was going to tie up the court system for months going through the charges of every member of his gang of thugs. There were a number of rapes and murders that now they could connect the dots he was connected to them all. He was going away for a long time.

She also told him that they had a jail full of men turning on each other and she was going to be tied up for hours and could he please keep the boys with him until she got through it all. They were having to off load some of the prisoners to near by small jails, they could really only take 10. All these men were going to jail and it didn't matter what they told them to try stay out of jail it wasn't really going to help them. It just kept getting someone else a bigger list of charges, which they then turned and offered up more information. It was really interesting.

Daryl's phone was ringing again, he was watching the boys play air hockey at a games arcade with Murphy. Andrea Martinez had gone to the Atlanta hospital to visit her husband. She was desperate because she knew he was bad but couldn't see him because she had to go with the kids. She had left with her son and daughter, Daryl had a wee grin on his face as Daniel tried to ask for her phone number to text her. They had awkwardly exchanged phones to program each number in each others phone.

Andrea was ringing him to tell him that they had taken Caesar out of his medically induced coma, he'd been asking if she wanted to go into the bathroom to help him shower with a wink, so she told him he was going to be just fine. Daryl couldn't help but have a little grin, he was always talking about getting laid so he wasn't surprised that he was asking for it when he was starting to feel a little better.  That was a sure sign he was starting to feel a little better.

'Come on boys we are going home to ya Mum, she needs to see you,' Daryl told them, he wouldn't mind seeing her himself. He called them too him, they moved with Connor and Murphy back to get them to take them back. Merle picked them up from the helicopter. Merle rolled his neck. Daryl could see he was fired up a little bit more Daryl had no doubt it was because of things going right on under his nose.

'What?' Daryl asked.

'Michonne helped bury that guy, what the hell was I thinking letting her do that,' Merle told him in a low voice. Daryl glanced at him.

'Do you like that girl?'

'She's all women Daryl all women,' Merle told him, 'Just don't want her to get into trouble for sometime I did,'

Daryl didn't know what to say, 'Well Connor did it, we all wanted too,' 

'Hey you fuckers don't throw me under the bus!' Connor called out, Daryl and Merle gave them a wave, they stood back waiting for the Saints to leave. Waving them off to go back to Carol's and wait for the next thing to happen.  

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl was sprawled out asleep on the couch when she got home, paper work was a bitch it had kept her late. Both Michonne and Carol had hidden the fact that Milton was even missing, it could probably be lost somewhere should someone report him missing until someone did it wasn't really her problem. Her biggest problem was asleep on her couch with his shirt untucked from his jeans, she could see a glimpse of his stomach peeking out.

She couldn't help but stare, it been ages in her mind since he held her. She wanted to wake him but she also wanted to get a shower. It was a big ask she knew having him there, even on the down low, the members of his club would soon find out he was spending time with the local law enforcement and there may come a time she had to arrest his arse again. She didn't know if she wanted to do that, or if he wanted more from her than a roll in the hay.

A roll in the hay would be better in her option, or a booty call. She knew a long term thing would end badly, really badly, not just for her and him but their boys as well. They could possibly co parent with rules but sleeping together and becoming a couple would bring a whole lot of new problems. She wouldn't be able to overlook things like she could if she wasn't dating him. Generally they would talk somewhat, and if he went missing doing something for a couple of days she would probably ask where he was or how he got busted knuckles, it couldn't work. It just wouldn't.

She watched him sleep for a while longer before moving to the kitchen, he'd cooked the boys dinner by the looks of things and there was a plate for her and Michonne wrapped on the kitchen bench. Michonne wasn't with her, she left in a dark car that was parked down the road from the police station, she didn't ask her but she knew she would be off banging Merle Dixon. They were both going to have to give them up, there was nothing really to it. She didn't even bother heating her plate, she stood facing the kitchen bench eating it cold. 

She was so tired, she downed a glass of water with her meal and sighed.

'That was a loud sigh,' Daryl come up behind her wrapping his arms around her, she let herself lean back onto his arms, 'I'ma sorry I got you all messed up in this, Daniel........... the boys, I know they mean the world to you and I put them at risk,'

He leaned in to kiss her neck, wrapping his hands around her middle and pulled her back to his chest they stood there for a few moments in a sort of hug she turned looping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his neck and sighed. She pulled back a little looking at him she knew he wouldn't intentionally put them at risk but today was too much. Too close, she just about lost Daniel, she didn't want to come this close again, he stared at her for a moment looking at her.

'I need to shower,' she told him, she took his hand and took him with her to the bathroom if she was letting him go she wanted something to remember him by. She didn't want to forget what he smelt like the last time she had her arms around her. It had to be something she could get her hands on that she could smell and think of him.

He had no problems following her to the bathroom, it was a sombor affair he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She she went through to her room removing her gun and and other bits off her uniform, locking them in the small safe, she tucked a hand gun from the safe under her mattress, he watched her move about taking off weapons. He just didn't feel that he was in for a sexy hot evening. He felt like she was so tired that she wasn't thinking straight.

She pulled him with her to the bathroom shutting the door behind them, she reached in to turn the shower on before stripping right down to her underwear, she unhooked her bra and crossed her arms across her breasts and half turned from him. He saw what she was hiding, he pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants, no underwear to be seen and she caught a glimpse of his semi hard dick. 

She went through the machanic's of brushing her teeth and stepped under the spray of the shower, he went to the toilet connected to the bathroom and then come through climbing into the shower with her. He was trying his best to let her try have some privacy. It was clear to him she was trying to cover the damage the boys did to her when she was a teen. It was why she didn't let him touch her the other night. He was unsure why she was so scared about showing him that now she let him see.

He pulled her to him kissing her on the mouth, making her open her mouth to him so he could use his tongue a little with her. He didn't really know what she wanted she knew that she hadn't had anyone but him. He didn't want to rush her either, he did have condoms in his wallet but he didn't want to have sex in the bathroom, he wanted to stretch her out in the bed and enjoy her. Let her enjoy him. 

For the first time ever they could make love without worrying about being caught or having to be on time for something. He leaned back and let the water fall over his head. She reached for the shower gel and began to wash herself everywhere. Daryl leaned back against the shower wall watching her. Her hand going between her legs, around her breasts. She watch him to, washing his dick, washing everywhere. There was a lot of watching and not a lot of touching. She moved to step out of the shower, grabbing a towel holding it out to him to dry on before picking up another for herself. 

He come behind her kissing her neck making her shiver. 'Come on lets go to bed,'

He grabbed his pants and shirt, his wallet taking out the things he hoped he would need for the evening with Carol. It wasn't how he wanted it he wanted to make it special but what she wanted it was clear when he walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind him she wanted him tonight, she slammed into him pushing him up against the bedroom door kissing his mouth roughly, her hands tugging at his towel. He was a little shocked that she become the aggressor with him, he liked it though and didn't mind it at all. 

 He hooked one of her legs behind her knee and managed to get himself into a position where he could somewhat manovor them towards her bed. He liked fucking up against things just the same as the next guy but he wanted to make love to Carol, touch her, taste her. He wanted them both to have a good time not just scratch a itch that become apparent she wanted him now. She pushed him back until he toppled onto the bed, he gave a low chuckle as she leaned over kissing his chest. Kissing one of his nipples, he let go a shudder, he didn't think guys nipples were supposed to be sensitive but his were, she knew it. He knew that she knew she could nipple flick him and give him a hard on. He let out a low groan as she teased it. 

He lay there waiting to see what else she remembered about his body, she noticed him not moving and wriggled up looking at him, 'do you not want to?'

'I want to, I'm just letting you take the lead here,' he pulled her up kissing her again.

'I don't know what to do, or .................... ' 

Daryl flipped her on the mattress using his arms to keep off her body and nudged her head to the side as he made his way down her jaw to her neck. He nudged her legs open with his knee and her head to the side as he began kissing her there. He moved so he was half on and half off her, keeping his knee inbetween hers, running his hand up and down from her breast across her belly to her slit and back again.

'This ok?'

'Yeah, Daryl................. I want to............. Please make me feel good, forget today............. please?' 

'Yeah, I can make you feel good,' he dipped his head kissing her mouth again, slowly making his way down to tease her nipples, he had her spread out flat on her back. He liked it, he could see her on display for him in the dim light from her lamp. He reached across grabbing a condom, rolled off her and rolled it on himself. He rolled back making his way past her belly button stopping to lick it until he kissed and licked his way to her clit, he run his tongue around it. Something he'd never ever done to her before. He used his fingers to open her up to look at her. He ducked his head to kiss down there. 

Above him Carol froze not knowing what he was doing. She wasn't a prude but she knew about guys going down there but no one had ever done it to her. She read her share of erotic fiction and owned a vibrator, but this was a whole new feeling she could feel herself starting to lose control and to her horror found herself rocking into his mouth. If it didn't feel so good she would be shamefully embarrassed. He was a boy before now he was a man taking care of business, her business and it would break her heart again to give him up.

She really didn't know when it happened or why she couldn't stop it, she tried but she came hard into his mouth. Groaning and panting, flinging a arm across her face to hide from him, he was too busy licking at her using his mouth to bring her one. He come up a little sucking on her clit that was standing at attention waiting for him to kiss and touch, he moved up her body stopping to suck and lick a nipple, sliding into her slowly with his dick, at the same time pulling one of her legs up over his hip.

It felt good, it felt better than good. They fitted together perfectly, he looked at her face and could see the tears rolling out of her eyes. They rocked together slowly until he came. He knew, he could tell by the way she was clinging to him like she was never going to see him again she was letting him go, she was saying goodbye to him. He came, and slumped onto her, holding her. He tried to gather his thoughts, he wanted to throw a tantrum of epic proportions, he just got her back. He just got his boys back.

He grabbed the base of his condom and pulled out, tossing it in the general direction of her trash can. 'The boys?' he whispered.

'You can see them whenever you or they want too,' she rolled on her side and looked at him, she sniffed a sob. She knew he knew, he wasn't stupid, he knew she was letting him go and she couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes, she didn't know what else to do to keep 

'You don't have to do this you know,' he rolled over to look at her, 'we can work it out,'

'How? I don't want to have you lie to me all the time, or you to feel like you have to lie. How can we do this if we are basing everything on lies,'

'We love each other?' Daryl blurted, 'I loved you since I was 16, now............... fuck!  _FUCK!'_ He rolled out of bed pulled on his jean's and grabbed his boots and shirt, checked his pocket for his keys and wallet, 'I gotta go, I'll ring the boys,' and he walked out, she heard the front door shut and lock, the sound of his truck starting as he roared off down the road. 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

'You could have tried to work it out you know, then you wouldn't have this pent up aggression,' Michonne blocked another blow from Carol, they were in the boxing ring at the gym, they both worked hard to stay in shape so they couldn't be over powered and tried to make it to the gym a few times a week. They were both dressed in running shorts, Carol wore a double singlet top with a sports bra and Michonne just flaunted her rock hard abs with a sport bra top on. They had created plenty of interest in them, but the threats from the Dixon brothers kept possible dates at bay. Both Michonne and Carol had ended things with the brothers and were trying just to get on with things, it didn't help matters that the fact the 'The Wolves' had their fingers in many pies in the town.

They had boxing mitts on and face guards. It was the local gym, the police didn't own their own and she wasn't surprised when she found out it was owned by 'The Dixon' brothers. It was Merle's baby. He loved his little side line, ever since he left the army he'd kept in shape and the gym was clean and tidy with top of the line gear. He let the local cops work out for free. Something of a good will gesture towards them from the gang. Most of the police officers spent some down time keeping fit. Carol worked out fast this is why the police over looked a great deal of the comings and goings, they were getting kick backs from 'The Wolves,'. She insisted with a stand off with Merle a week ago that they were to pay just the same as other clients and made a payment deal for all her officers to keep going. It had to be on the books or nothing.

Merle was there 80% of the time they were there. It didn't matter if they showed up at 6am in the morning before a shift or 6pm at night Merle somehow knew and he was there. It had been two weeks since Carol decided not to see Daryl. He'd taken the boys half the time. She didn't want too but his eyes were hard and he insisted that he be allowed to see them. He told her he would take it to courts for access and win due to the fact they had hidden them from him. He didn't argue with her he just told her how it was going to be and to be honest she really didn't want to keep him from seeing his boys, that was the whole reason she moved there so he could. She just didn't know what sort of person he was going to be now.

The boys had argued about it when asked. Daniel went 50% of the time, Nathan and Mitch went when they wanted when it suited them. Daryl insisted they stayed with him one night a week and Mitch and Nathan did agree to go eventually. Daryl had told them they wouldn't get to know each other if they didn't come and it had been out of his hands that he didn't know they existed. Daniel and Daryl had a good bond, she was pleased he was one who needed that positive male role model, but the other two were going to make her pull her hair out. Mitch was struggling with events that happened before she got them from her father and Nathan wanted to protect Mitch. They were all slowly coming into themselves becoming more confident, it was some of Daryl's quiet ways and hard talks with them. But it was also the free love Carol offered them. Michonne too, both women hugged the boys and showered them with affection that they seemed to seek and crave.

She wanted them to have a good relationship with Daryl, she couldn't deny them that. It was taking Mitch forever to even talk to Daryl. He had touched a little on the fact of what her father did to him and it broke her heart. Nathan tried to take some of it and they both protected the more gentle Daniel. Mitch needed a gentle hand and guidance to become the man he would become. Carol didn't know how to go about it and she had to trust Daryl when he said he would teach and guide him. Mitch was still flaring up and had trashed Daryl's work shop another two times, but both times Daryl and managed to separate him physically from his brothers and wrestle him to the ground before he did major damage to himself and his garage. Anything was setting him off and he was pushing Daryl to his limits to see if Daryl would physically hurt him. He knew that but he didn't trust Daryl yet when he told him he wasn't going to hurt him but he wasn't going to stand by and let Mitch hurt himself.

Carol had shown up that night to find Daryl in the throws of wrestling Mitch to the ground shouting at him to stop hurting himself and let it go. Carol was shocked to see him trying to hold onto a big wrench to try hit Daryl with it. He'd lost it completely,  he was out of control and both Carol and Daryl knew in that moment when he tried to hit Daryl with it that it was too much for them to handle and they probably should get him some counselling. Daryl could over power all the boys individually but if they all jumped him at once he knew he would be in trouble because he wouldn't fight them or hit them back.  Carol had made some phone calls and they sorted something out for that night. He was fine at school never got into trouble but it was something about Daryl that set him off into a rage that he couldn't help himself. They needed to go to family counselling  quickly for their mucked up little family before Mitch could over power Daryl.

Carol knew the boys went with him to be fair he could offer them more than she could, he had more money, a bigger place with land. He had dirt bikes they could ride around his land on. He brought them gear to protect their bodies. They always come home thanking her for things that she brought them. She couldn't work it out until Michonne told her that Daryl always told them any thing he brought them was something their mother got them to keep at his place. He wasn't showy with what he could offer them. He always put it back on Carol because he knew she couldn't afford to buy them much. 

It still made her mad, really mad. She swung again at Michonne who blocked her blows. She knew he'd come into the gym, he was in the glass office talking with Merle. Michonne looked over to where Carol was looking. They bounced around and threw some more punches and blocks at each other. Michonne was holding her own as Carol flipped her switch and raged a little in the ring, Michonne shoved her back into the ropes.

'Yeah no way, your this mad when he's not here, you're going to kill me with him being in the room,' Michonne ducked out of the ring and passed Daryl who was walking across to the ring looking at Carol. She was fired up bouncing around, ducking under the ropes herself away from him. He walked over and started wrapping his hands to go to the boxing bags himself. She hadn't finished she still had rage about him and it was coming out and she needed to hit something so she took to her own punching bag. Trying to ignore him.

She watched him, she'd taken her head gear off and mouth guard, 'I'm surprised you bother with all that, don't you just street fight?' The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she couldn't take them back.

'Yeah normally, but I come in 5 mornings a week for a work out to stay in shape, you know that because you asked Merle if I did,' Daryl glanced at her, he picked up a skipping rope and tried to ignore her. She kept working out on her bag, you could touch the tension with a knife. She couldn't help but watch him jump with the rope, he was fit, he worked out a lot she knew he did she'd seen him naked and she just needed to stop looking at him and ignore him,  'When's your next day off?'

'Tomorrow, why?' 

'I wanna talk, this is stupid, I asked Merle and Andrea to watch the boys, I wanna go away so we can talk,' he paused in his skipping and looked at her. 'We go to the thing with Mitch this afternoon and tomorrow you and I talk?'

'No, talk now,' She told him, she wasn't being sucked in to go anywhere with him, she wouldn't be able to resist him. It was better meeting him places like at the gym or exchanging the boys from before and after school, the boys were old enough to do it themselves. She just wanted it all to stop, she could barely go to sleep without thinking about him, about the way he touched her, she needed to put it behind her like she did before. She looked at him and lied. 'I can't I've got a date,' she told him.

'With who?' he looked around wondering who he had to shake down, he'd warned everyone off and someone with a death wish and a huge set of balls would have to try ask her out and end up with him on their tail.

'It doesn't matter who, but I'm moving on so should you I have a date, tonight, you still have the boys right?' Carol asked him, 'I made a appointment to get a wax,'

'Yeah but that don't mean shit, they can look after themselves, who's your date with?' He looked jealous as fuck and started to put his boxing gloves on to work out with the punching bag, he looked at her, breathing heavy, 'I can find out you know,' he said in a low voice, 'Just tell me?'

'Why so you can threaten him?' Carol tugged her mitts off, 'we both need to move on without stressing about it all, you need to just carry on like you were before I decided to come here,'

'You come here because of me, for the boys now you won't let me see you,' Daryl hissed at her looking around aware that there were other people at the gym, no one else needed to know their business. 'Carol this ain't fair, you can't go out on a date with someone, what about the boys?'

'Yes, I did but I didn't realize you were in a gang, not just in a gang but ....................... doing stuff................ bad stuff,' she whispered. 'I'm going to change,' she turned walking backwards a little looking at him taking him in, 'The boys will be with you tomorrow so they won't know I'm on a date unless I decide i want more that a date, I'm not introducing the boys to every Tom Dick or Harry, best you remember that too,'

He watched her move picking up her gym bag and going through to the womens change rooms. He want to follow her, and Merle saw him looking in that direction from his office and shook his head, he didn't allow guys in the women's area and that included his love sick brother. She had to have her privacy. If someone found out Daryl went through there there would be hell to pay to keep the rules enforced. Merle went as far as stepping out of his office to keep his eye on his  brother. He watched until Daryl started taking his aggression out on a punching bag.

Martinez come through the gym. He was slow but he wanted to get back up. Merle only let him go on the treadmill but he wanted to mix with people. He knew how close he come to losing it all and his kids, his daughter especially. He also wanted to warn Daryl to warn his son off his daughter before he got really mad. Daniel and Charlotte had become close. He wasn't sure what was happening between them but Martinez didn't like it.

 'You sort it out I've got enough of my own shit, scare the fuck out of him if you wanna, not to bad cos he's my kid and he's the nicest one I have just be lucky its not Mitch he's got to third base, Daniel never kissed a girl,' Daryl told him, then he nearly kicked himself for giving away Daniels secret, 'Fuck don't tell him I told you that, he a nice kid he's not going to do nothing,'

'Ok I just figured he'd be like you or Merle and I would have to................ you know,'

'He's not he's confused.......... fuck I didn't say that, he just wouldn't do nothing more than try kiss your girl ok,' Daryl told him, 'just let him be, if you got the other two ringing her up then come bitch to me about it ok!'

'Ok.............. Daryl...........'

' _WHAT!'_

'Ummmm nothing, just your hands are bleeding, you need to go get them sorted, no blood in the gym and all,' Martinez told him, 'You had some work out?'

'Something like that!'

 


	25. Chapter 25

'You want me to book you a wax!' Michonne looked at Carol like she lost her damn mind.

'Yes, I said I was getting one................... what if he............'Carol looked flusted, she couldn't believe she blurted out to him she was getting a wax, and had a date, she needed to find a date, and get a wax. All she could think of that someone he knew would own the waxing place and he could make a call to see if she was lying or not. All rationale had gone out the window because deep down she knew he wouldn't check she had a wax or anything but what if.

'Checks?' Michonne bit her look trying not to laugh, the look of horror that flashed on her face that thought hadn't even crossed her mind. What if he he checked to see if she was actually on a date. It was turning out to be too hard. She would have to find a date of some sorts for tomorrow night. 'You think hes going to check your pussy Carol,'

'No, I mean he might know someone who works there or something,' She hadn't even thought about him checking down there, he wasn't going down there for ever, unless this throbbing didn't go away he wasn't going down there at all. She had to get him out of her head it was sending her insane. She looked around the office and her gaze fell on Rick Grimes, 'Rick do you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?'

He looked at her like she just asked him if he would like her to shoot him tomorrow night, Carol's heart sank when she realized that Daryl had probably put the word out to everyone not to even think about going there with her, she was going to be single forever without a date because of him,  'No.............. I mean............ ummmmm........... I'm.......Coming!' and he run out of the office. They watched out the window as he jumped his a police car and took off with the lights flashing.

'What happened to Rick?' Shane Walsh come through looking like he'd missed a call out, he was Rick's partner for the day. He was eating a cheese toasties and looking around like he was going to get into big trouble.

'No reason, Carol asked him out,' Michonne told him.

Shane laughed, 'Yeah, word on the street is you will get one between the eyes if you date you,' Shane walked off out the back calling Rick to come pick him up. 

'He got to them didn't he,' Carol asked Michonne, she held one finger up she was talking on the phone to someone and said they would be there in 20 minutes.

'You took a shower after the gym right?' Michonne asked Carol, she frowned at her she always took a shower, it was about 40 minutes ago, they were soon on their way to go get a wax at 9am. Carol was freaking out, she never had one and no one but her had been near there except the other night with Daryl had been there ever. She was really nervous.

'I need a date, someone who's not scared of him,' Carol muttered as they walked down the street, the good thing about working in this town was everything was close and it would take 20 minutes and no one would know what they were actually doing in their work time. They walked past the garage and she shot daggers at Daryl who stared at them as they passed by from his office. They were meeting at 4pm with Mitch and she didn't want to spend more time with him than she had to.

'I don't know anyone who would risk it................... unless,' 

'Unless who?'

'Connor?' Michonne giggled, 'And when you ring him ask what Murphy's up too, that would fuck them, or we could fuck  _The Saints,'_

'Be serious, have you lost your freaken mind?'

'I am, get them to fly down and pick us up, we can make a weekend of it, they are fun guys,' Michonne said, 'we don't have to ............. you know, I might take both of them for a spin!'

'Michonne, that's gross, Merle and Daryl would kill them, ' Carol pushed open the door to the local beauty salon and Michonne took over. She asked at the counter for something Carol didn't quite catch and she meekly passed her weapon to Michonne to hold while she went out the back. When she come back she was smarting and wished she took her weapon with her to stop the women from giving her a full wax front to back. She had a strip down the front and the hair every where else was gone. She couldn't believe she did that. It hurt and she was so sore she couldn't believe how painful it was, the women told her it would be so bad next time. Carol thought there was never going to be a next time. They would have to drug her up if they wanted to do that to her again.

 Carol wished they drove to the salon was walking slowly trailing Michonne down the street, walking slowly hoping that no one would notice the way she was walking. She couldn't believe she went through with it. No one would be checking she got a wax what the hell was she even thinking. Why did she do it, all she wanted to do was go home and ice it. She really hoped any of her work today didn't involve running. Michonne slowed down near a store that Carol would never go into. Bra's and panties hung in the window.

'Lets go in here,'

'Michonne, come on, I'm a mother, I've got teen aged boys,' Carol tried to get out of going into there. She'd only ever brought basic normal bra's and panties, never flashy stuff to show anyone else. 

'Bullshit, you're only 32, not 72 come on, lets buy something pretty to wear on your date with Connor,' Michonne teased.

'I'm not going on a date with Connor,' Carol hissed following Michonne into the store.

'Yeah you are, while you were getting your hooo harrr waxed I texted the boys to ask what they were doing tomorrow night and they are coming down to take us out,' Michonne told her, Carol's eye's widened, Daryl was going to have a fit. He was going to have more than a fit, Connor and Murphy were really a no go area and Michonne was laughing about it. Merle would go nuts, 'So we have dates and we are not lying,'

'You rung Connor.............. to ask him to take me on a date,' Carol asked her mouth hung open, 'I can't go on a date with Connor,'

'Well, yes, but its ok, he knows he's not getting laid,' Michonne told her, 'Murphy................. he's got a cute arse so he might, unless you want to bang a Daryl look alike, of course we are going. We are two women in our prime, its not up to the Dixon boys to tell us who we can and can't date,'

'I .................... why? Why do you do theses things to me,' Carol whispered, Michonne handed her a whole lot of underwear and bra's in her size and dragged her up to pay for them. Carol wondered how much of a chance that Daryl wouldn't find out about it. Then she realized she had to walk past the garage with a burning hooo harr carrying underwear bags to get back to the police station. Michonne waved to Daryl as they walked past getting his attention and held up her bag, and grabbed Carol's hand which had a budging bag of underwear in it for him to see. Even from a distance they could see his eyes narrow at them. Michonne waved again as they kept walking. Carol wanted to die, her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Connor.

_Looking forward to tomorrow, you telling Daryl or can I ? please say me_

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl pulled up outside Carol's place, Merle parked behind him. He was taking the other two boys over to Andrea's and Daryl and Carol were taking Mitch to see the counselor. They decided to travel together to show a united front even though there was no hiding the fact that their whole situation was fucked up. They walked up the path and could hear Carol growling at someone, the windows were open, Daryl looked at his watch they were quite a bit early but they knocked on the door anyway. Carol opened it up looking him up and down and sighed.

'Come in, its all turning to shit,' She opened the door wide, both Merle and Daryl gagged as they stepped inside. 'That gentlemen is the smell of round two of a farting contest between Mitch and Nathan, welcome to teenage boys,'

Daryl stood by the door and they both wanted to leave, Michonne walked out of her bedroom and to the back door to open it and let a bit of a cross breeze go through. Merle let out a low cough so she would notice him, she was heading back out to work. She was dressed in her tight jeans and wide belt. Merle let out a low whistle as she turned and he got a view of her arse in those jeans. 

'Hey sugar,' Merle said when he saw her, she just gave him a wave and repeated the opening and shutting door action to create a draft. 'You boys ready to go?'

Daniel was ready and Nathan was rolling around the floor with Mitch farting on him. Daryl didn't know what was worse the smell of the farts or the smell coming from Mitch, it smelt like he hadn't taken a shower in months, Nathan rolled off and grabbed his bag following Merle.

'I'll see you guys soon, be good,' Daryl told them. He shut the door and walked over to Mitch who was still lying on the floor, 'Go take a quick shower,'

'No,'

'Come on, we not taking you smelling like B.O, go take a shower,'

'Make me,'

Carol stood back waiting to see what was going to happen, she'd been trying to get him into the shower since he got home from school. She though he purposely didn't wear deodorant today because he would smell, Daniel also told her he run around the track a few times for P.E and didn't take a shower like the others did last period, he also been sweating because he jogged most of the way home. Daniel told her it was because he didn't want to go. Nathan told her it was because he was scared she was going to send him away. Carol told him to take a shower and even told him she would pay him $5 to go take a shower.

'We going to really do this?' Daryl asked him.

'Yip!' Mitch was waiting to see what he would do, Daryl was freshly showered and Carol could tell he wanted her to find him somewhat attractive because he put nice smelling aftershave on. She could also tell by the way his jeans fitted as he lifted his arms that he had no underwear on. She caught a glimpse of his stomach and could see the crack of his arse and he bent down to talk quietly with Mitch.

'We can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way is you go take a shower because ya Ma told you too and you respect her enough not to leave the house smelling like a pig farm or B I'm gonna run you a bath and bath you like a baby .................... your choice,'

'You wouldn't dare,'

'Wanna try me?' 

Mitch looked at him wondering if he would, 'I'm gonna count backwards from 5 then you are going to move, and cos you're being a little punk about it I'm gonna stand in there and check you're actually in the shower, 5...............4.......................3...........' Mitch flipped over and took off to the bathroom, Daryl was on his heels and put his foot in the door. 

'Let me shut the door you pervert,' Mitch called out.

'When your in the shower,' Daryl said calmly, 'Now you have 10 minutes until your butt needs to be in the truck,'

'I'm not going,' come the voice from inside the shower.

'We are all going,' Carol called out, 'We need to go,'

'Why? You hate him, and he............................' Mitch threw something inside the shower, Daryl stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

'You need to calm the fuck down,' he said to the shower curtain, 'Get out get dressed and we go because its what your Mama wants, its what I want and whether you know it or not its what you need,'

 'Fuck you,' a bottle of shampoo come flying past his head, Daryl backed out slowly, he looked at Carol.

'You look pretty,' he told her, she looked at him and shook her head.

'We are dealing with all this and your stopping to tell me I look good,'

'Well you do,'

'Thanks, Mitch is .......................... he's scared,' Carol said she walked into the boys bedroom he'd done a number in there there was stuff everywhere. Carol hunted around for a pair of jean's, she found underwear and a tee shirt. She grabbed him a jacket and Daryl found shoes. He was shocked at the mess, he'd tipped the beds and dressers over in a rage. He was really worried about Carol being there with him in a rage.

'If he went for you.....................' Daryl started.

'He won't, he's a frighten little boy, who doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, he's not Daniel, he's not Nathan, he's Mitch the one who was most like you according to Nathan and Daniel said that my Dad used to hurt him, I didn't know, I wish they told me sooner,'

Two hours later the three of them sat in silence at a road side cafe eating burgers, and drinking their drinks not looking at each other. No one knew what to say to each other. Daryl cleared his throat to let them know he was about to speak. It had been an in-depth session with Mitch let loose with a colorful range of insults directed towards Daryl. Carol was pleased he just sat there and didn't say anything. He didn't really know how it was all supposed to work but he figured the man would tell him what he should say or let him know when he should talk. Basically Mitch was beside himself with worry that he was going to be rejected by both Carol and Daryl. He'd lived in fear that he was constantly told he was just like his father that he was bad really bad and the other two were good and he was a bad egg. It got so bad that his granddad couldn't tell the difference between Nathan and Mitch at one stage. Nathan took it for him more than once.

Daryl hadn't known what to do but he didn't want to sit there saying nothing. He reached out and hugged him, held him, rocked him. He didn't know he knew how to do that but it seemed to be the right thing to do. Mitch had been attacking Daryl to push him into doing something so Mitch could prove everyone right that Daryl was horrible and just as bad as Carol's dad. Things had just been bubbling over control.

'So this is what I'm going to do,' Daryl looked at Mitch, 'You wanna fight me? You learn to fight properly, none of this street fighting shit, its gonna end badly, I'm gonna teach you how to fight like a man alright, in a ring................ ya Uncle Merle can help, think you like that?'

'He's just 15,' Carol interjected.

'A 15 year old with a whole lot of attitude, he needs an outlet for his rage like the doctor guy shrink said, lets do it, give him a outlet where its controlled and I don't end up with another black eye. You want to do that?'

'Learn to box? Like with gloves?' Mitch looked somewhat interested. Excited even. 'Can Nathan come?'

'If he wants too, and Daniel,' Daryl said.

'Daniel doesn't like to fight, he gets upset about it,' Mitch admitted, 'He hates it when we do that stuff,'

'Well ask him it might be different because its proper not just trying to kill me,'

They sat eating their food quietly, Daryl drove Carol home told Mitch to stay in the car, the boys were going with him for two night. He walked her to the front door. 

'You don't really need to walk me,' Carol told him.

'I know but if I didn't I couldn't try and do this,' before she could stop him he hooked his hand on the front of her pants and pulled her to him, dipped his head and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Two hands come up to push him away as he deepened the kiss the hands pulled his shirt to her closer. A hand drifted over her arse. She let out a moan and opened her mouth to let his tongue have access. His mouth moved down her neck and he let him. The car in the drive beeped and they heard Mitch calling out that they were being gross. 

'Night then,' Daryl said. He looked at her like she was lunch and he was hungry.

'Yeah ok, night, see you Sunday,' Carol watched him strut down the drive, she could only assume he didn't know about her date with Connor yet, and she couldn't believe her body betrayed her like that and let him kiss her.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Carol hadn't had a night to herself for a long time, she had taken a bath, and put a face mask on. She never really pampered herself. Living with Michonne tempted her a little she'd left out some face mask stuff for her to use, she was going to be home soon and they were going to watch a chick flick something they hadn't done since getting the boys back. She had the music pumping a little while she danced around the house putting away all the boys stuff they had knocked over. She just pulled their bedroom door shut because she didn't want to have to deal with that mess right now. 

She hadn't had a text from Daryl telling her her kids were tied up somewhere come and get them so she was thinking about pouring a glass of wine and relaxing. If she felt like it she would have two and she deserved it. It been months since she had relaxed. The past few weeks had been a nightmare and she was struggling with her hormones. She couldn't believe she let Daryl kiss her. AGAIN! 

Carol was wandering around the house with her mask on in running pants, no bra and no panties, a singlet top dancing when there was a knock at the door. She couldn't think of who would be knocking at her door, Michonne had a key, she looked around the room and grabbed Nathan's base ball bat and held it at her side as she peeped through the eye hole. She didn't know who it would be. She  peeked out the peep hole, Rick Grimes was standing on the other side of the door. 

'Give me a minute,' she called out, she hit the floor hiding, touching her face with the mask wondering what the hell she should do. She dropped the bat behind the door so no one would see it. She rubbed at her face.

'Ok, I'll just hang out here,'

'Shit come in,' Carol flung the door open, she had her back to the door, 'Be right back,' as he stepped in as she run off around the house looking around for what she needed to get herself cleaned up. She didn't want to have a conversation with him covered in her face mask.

Carol run to her bedroom with her back to him telling him she would need a minute and pulled a bra out of her new bra and panties bag,  in her bedroom and trying to put them on. She was panicing because now she got herself naked with the sexy cop in the next room and she tried to pull on her jog pants in her panic it too longer. She grabbed a pair of jean's off her dresser and a fitted top. She raced out forgetting about her face mask, he pointed to her face.

Carol all but stuck her head into the kitchen sink to try get it off. Carol grabbed a tee towel and wiped at her face. Rick was standing inside the door, he was pretending he couldn't see her leaning over the sink, and he wasn't looking at her arse hanging over there either. He was standing there holding a couple of pizza's and some beer, he finally headed over to the kitchen bench and put it down, he looked at her and took the tee towel off her run it under the water and helped wipe off the bits of the face mask she missed. She just stood there mortified that he was helping. She didn't know what the heck he was even doing here with pizza and beer.

'I got pizza and beer,' Rick said, 'I thought about what you said about going to the movies, and I thought maybe you wanna have some company tonight, Michonne said you were having a movie night so I thought  I would come join you,'

'You came to watch movies?' Carol looked at him realizing that she was suddenly having a kinda date with Rick Grimes, in her own house, and she greeted him at the door in a face mask. She was going to kill Michonne, first she set her up with Connor and now she invited Rick Grimes over, he clearly thought he was on a home date with her. He was smiling at her and she caught him checking out her behind. He even wiped her face mask off. She would have to make Michonne dig her own grave.

'Yeah thats ok right?'

'Ummmmm that's cool,' Carol was confused over what was actually going on, she didn't have to wonder too long when there was another knock at the door, Carol looked through the door and Shane Walsh was standing there holding beer and bag's of chips. Carol was stunned, her night was getting weirder and weirder she opened the door to let Shane in, he was dressed to impress. He gave Carol a smile. He passed her some bags of chips and flashed her a cheeky grin. She shut the door quickly behind him wondering what the hell was going on.

'Heard this was the place to be tonight,' he planted a kiss on his cheek, opened up her fridge and put beer in. Carol stood there with her mouth opening and shutting. She just didn't know what to do about it. Both he and Rick cracked open beers like they both leaned up against the counter and looked around the house. Carol didn't know what to do or what to say, she wasn't at work right now to tell them what to do. She had two smoking hot guys in her kitchen and she wasn't sure what she should do with them. The front door opened and Michonne walked in smiling at everyone. She took the beer Shane offered and stood leaning against the bench smiling at him talking to him. 

 Carol couldn't help but glare at Michonne, especially when she left her with the men while she went to take a quick shower. Rick and Shane didn't seem to notice and wandered around picking up the boys stuff looking at it. Rick lay down in front of the TV to see what movies there was to watch. Carol showed him the stack of DVD's they had. Carol wanted to watch a chick flick and they were going through all the boys DVD's looking at ones Carol didn't want to watch. Shane walked over to the girls side of movies and shuffled through them. Carol could tell he was more smooth about it all. He walked away and sat down on the couch.

'Let the girls choose Rick, you can borrow some of those,' Shane told him. 

Michonne joined them and picked a movie. She put it in, she looked quite happy with the attention of the guys, Carol was still leaning against the counter wondering if she could sneak off to put some make up on, she slowly sloped off to her room to throw some mascara on and foundation. She put some lip gloss on. She rolled on some deodorant. Then she felt a little bit better about things. Carol took a deep breath in and out, hoping that nothing major was going to happen, she was just watching a movie with three work colleagues.  

Carol sat down on the couch between Rick and Michonne. Shane was sitting on the floor and they all stared at the tv. Shane passed up a bowl of chips and a beer up to her, she was about to thank him when there was a knock at the door, they all looked towards the door. Carol didn't want to even guess who it was, she could only think it was Daryl coming to start something with the men that were in the house. She didn't even want to go look through the peep hole, she picked up the baseball bat and walked towards the door.

'That better not be Dixon,' Rick hissed to Shane, they both looked a little nervous. Carol stood up hoping herself that it wasn't 'Dixon' too. She looked though the peep hole, she knew there was no way for any of them to hide and pretend they were not home, there were car's parked in the drive way. Carol could of died when she looked out the peep hole and there was a eye looking back at her.

'Hey Princess let us in its cold out here,' Come a strong Irish accent. Carol wanted to die right then.

Carol looked across at Michonne, mouthing 'Connor and Murphy,' Michonne shook her head to not let them in, she opened the door and got swepted up by the Irish man as he walked past. Carol squealed as he walked through with her, Murphy was at the rear. Both of them talking loudly and laughing at the women squealing, they nodded to Rick and Shane.

Carol noticed they both had bags with them like they had planned to come stay the night. 

'So what's going on her then?' Murphy asked looking around, 'Gotta real copper love fest thing happening, wanna beer Connor?'

'Love one Murp,' Connor said walking around sitting himself right between where Rick and Michonne were sitting in Carol's seat. Murphy walked to the fridge took out a couple of beers and cracked it open on the kitchen bench. He looked at Carol. 

'So we all top and tailing tonight or what?'

Carol who took a sip of her beer coughed and beer dripped out her nose.

'What?'

'Michonne said, come over for a good time, a good time ain't doing no top and tailing with no male coppers,' Murphy said, Connor groaned from the couch.

'You gonna get that thing blown off if you're not careful Murphy, shut the fuck up,'

Michonne looked at Carol who shook her head. They had 4 men to many in the house. 

'Why are you guys here?' Michonne asked Connor, he pulled out his phone and showed her the text.

'Come up for a date, it doesn't say when or where we weren't busy, Murphy you and old Shane here go on a beer run,' Connor told him, 'I gotta run Dixon let him know I'm playing beer pong with his misses!' 

Carol looked at Connor and opened and closed her mouth to say something and Connor was already on the phone to taunt Daryl. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm throwing up a chapter, it hasn't been proof read or anything, I had it spinning in my head, I've got a big day ahead. I'm going to up date other fic's tomorrow, I've also working on another one. I want to get a bit done before posting it up. as always keep commenting. I love it, I don't always get to reply to everyone I try to.

Carol woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth, somewhere round playing beer ping pong with Connor she realized she was drunk. She downed a beer and a slice of pizza that Rick had brought over and once Murphy and Connor arrived the drinking got a little out of hand, Murphy and Shane did a bottle store run. Michonne she could remember was full of giggles and flirting with Murphy and Shane. She remembered both men having somewhat of a pissing contest to try get her attention.

She lifted her head off the pillow a little bit, it wasn't her pilllow, had drool driping from her mouth to her pillow that wasn't hers. She stiffened as she felt a hand drift up her shirt and run a thumb over her nipple. There defiantly was a hard on pressed into her back. It felt good the stroking and she tried to stay still and figure out where she was and who was playing with her body. Her body was betraying her, her nipples hardened and she started to feel a throb between her legs.

_Please don't be Connor, Please don't be Connor!_

_Please don't be Rick! Please don't be Rick._

She looked around the bedroom, it wasn't her bedroom. She looked around with her eyes at the furnishings tried to figure out who's bedroom it was and why she was there.  She half startled with fright when she heard a low chuckle behind her. A hand slipped into her panties, she was still wearing panties and there was no tell tail soreness between her legs like she'd had sex during the night. She let out a moan and turned a little to the person behind her and sighed a sigh of relief but a moan at the same time. She felt a kiss on her neck.

'What are you doing here?'

'Its my bedroom, what are you doing here?'

'I don't know, did you bring me here?'

'Well, you rang and sounded pissed, and said a whole bunch of stuff and I heard those wankers in the back ground so I come over to make sure you were ok,' 

'Check up on me?'

'No just................... you told me you loved me!' 

'I did not!' Carol shut her eyes for a minute and groaned, she had flashes of a drunken phone call telling him she loved him and wanted to have more babies because they made cute babies and he had a nice smile, and his body turned her on. She could have kicked herself. What the hell was she thinking using her phone while she was drinking. She told him everything over the phone. No wonder he come running. Why did someone let her ring him.

'Anyway I come to rescue you, and Michonne,' Daryl said. 'Well Merle fireman lifted her out of there, Murphy was getting a little friendly and we weren't leaving you there with those drunken bums,'

'Nothing would of happened,'

'Yeah, Murphy suggested spin the bottle as I walked in and you were keen, he suggested get naked spin the bottle. You were cheering the idea when he asked you to play,' Daryl whispered in her neck, his hand slipped down to finger her clit, his breath was warm on her neck, 'You got a wax,'

'Oh my god!'

'What?'

'Where are the boys? Michonne?'

'I think Merle tucked her into his bed still and crashed on the couch, he doesn't do drunk girls like that, don't worry. You wanted me to hold you all night,'

'I did not, you're just making that up,' Flashes of the night come back to her, she remembered trying to go to bed with Michonne in Merle's bed but Michonne was like a star fish and a octopus. She had started off with Michonne and then remembered climbing out going looking for Daryl, Merle shoved her in the general direction of his room. Daryl had pulled her towards the bathroom when he realized she was going to vomit,  he'd held her hair while she puke.  _Oh my god he held my hair._

Carol felt the surge of a stomach flop come up again and bolted up in the bed with her hand over her mouth, 'Over there,' Daryl pointed to the ensuite to his room, Carol made it and tried to shut the door, 'I seen it all last night, you really shouldn't drink with Irishmen,' come a low chuckle, he wandered over, stopping to pull on boxers over a hard on, she caught a glimpse of it out the corner of her eye. He turned the shower on, then turned around to look at her bent over the toilet.

'What's the time?' She managed to ask.

'Around 11 I think?'

'The boys?'

'They gone over to Martinez, he's got a pool table and some of the little cubs got a bit of a round robin going,' he told her, 'Playing pool not a round robin of anything else,'

'Really? Do they know I'm here?'

'Ummmmmmmm yeah, they heard you and Michonne singing 'I wanna be the only one,' at the top of your voices as we dragged your arses in here last night,'

'God,'

'They're ok, I had to wake them to tell them I was going to get you when you rung last night,'

'You're lying,'

'I wish I was,  but they did see you lying on your back on the kitchen floor laughing your arse off at Michonne eating a sandwich, at least you're a happy drunk,'

'Some role model I am, sleeping around, getting drunk, covering up a murder, getting drunk with guys who kill people, mixing with cops and guys who kill people, _SHIT!_ ' Carol flushed the toilet, and leaned over his sink looking around grabbing his tooth paste a opening her mouth and squeezing some straight into her mouth. She stood there like she was about to cry with a mouth full of tooth paste, he handed her his tooth brush, she mumbled her thanks, and tried not to look as he stepped out of his under wear and under the shower.

She couldn't help but turn and study him as he stepped under the spray of water. Brushing her teeth with his toothbrush, she looked down at herself in her new panties and one of his tee shirts. He'd covered up her modesty. She really was white trash, ringing him up like that offering her services to him over the phone. She was lucky he didn't take advantage of her and what she had offered him. He looked over at her, he gave her a half nod of his head to come join him.

'Nothing happened last night, between us, if you're worried about it, Connor and Murphy..................... they just full on, they wouldn't have slept with any of ya's unless you were sober, and wanted to,' Daryl reached for the shower gel, 'They were keeping an eye on things, they good guys, just...................... why the fuck were Connor and Murp at your place?'

'I don't know, I don't know why Rick and Shane were there either,' Carol told him.

'Rick and Shane weren't there when I got there, they must have bailed,' Daryl told her. 'Why the fuck were Rick and Shane there?'

'I don't know, Michonne invited them I guess,'

Daryl's eyes narrowed, he didn't look too happy right in that moment, Carol didn't blame him. She was standing there staring at him washing himself, washing his dick and wishing things were different and he wasn't in a gang. 'We can work this out, we can try be together,'

'I don't know, its....................'

'Carol the words of a drunk person are the thoughts of a sober one, and you had a lota words to say for someone who keeps telling me nothings happening,' Daryl told her, 'We can work it out, we can be together on the down low,'

'The down low?'

'Yeah like with no one knowing, I mean the boys, you and me can be a family, maybe not a normal one but .................... we don't have to advertise we are together in the paper but we can be together,'

'I want to, start over I mean,' she finally admitted after looking at him for a full minute, she didn't expect the wolf cry that come from Daryl that pierced all the ear's of anyone in the house. He held his hand out for her to come shower with him, she pulled off the tee shirt and the panties and stepped into the shower. 'Calm down!' she whispered to him, letting him hold her under the spray to wash her down, she knew she didn't smell the best, she didn't know why she said yes, she was probably still drunk.

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda mushy stuff Daryl's trying to turn his hand to get her to stay with him for the weekend and stuff. Connor has plan's for the evening, all that jazz.

'You got all day?' Daryl asked Carol.

'Pretty much, its still Saturday right?' Carol woke up again, drank down the sports drink Daryl held out to her, 'I should go home,' She looked down to see she was naked and her clothes were no where to be seen. Daryl must have gotten up after they made love in his bed for the second time. The windows were open and she was sure she needed another shower. She did know one thing for sure she was never drinking with Connor and Murphy again. 'Where are my clothes,'

'Well granted what you think of me, I had to buy a washer and dryer when the boys started coming to stay, cos they .................. they are smelly little buggars, your clothes are in the dryer cos..................' he just admitted he was doing her laundry, something the Daryl of old would never admit to doing any task. She was sure if someone asked him a month ago that he wouldn't even know how to turn a washer on, or know how to work a dryer. 

'I puked on my clothes?' Carol's face blushed bright red. She couldn't believe that she gotten, so plastered with the brothers. She also didn't remember Daryl coming for her. She felt ashamed at her actions now she had a chance to think about it. She knew she wouldn't have slept with any of them she was just lucky that they had some morals and didnt take advantage of her or Michonne. She knew that it was because they were fearful of Daryl and Merle. They also knew the Wolves had their code and if they did something without consent they would teach them a lesson. 

'Well you and Michonne both had some smelly clothes on,' Daryl didn't confirm or deny anything, he squirmed a little because he basically was admitting he was washing not only Carol's clothes but Michonnes also, it gave Carol a little boost to see him looking so uncomfortable about the way the conversation was actually going. She knew deep down he wasn't as bad as he made out he was and the fact he'd taken care of her so well during the night and now making sure she had clean clothes to wear made her smile. 'They should be ready soon. Anyway Connor and Murp are here so you can't get up all nakey,'

'They are here?' Carol groaned.

'Yeah they are in the garage with the boys playing darts,'

'What? you let them alone with the boys? Connor kills people,' Carol rolled around looking for clothes any clothes, Daryl's clothes to cover herself to go see the boys.

'Only bad people, he won't kill the boys,' Daryl just looked at her like she was crazy for even thinking that, 'He' won't,'

'I know that but, they really bad guys,'

'Carol they are practically choir boys compaired to ............' Daryl left the rest of the comment hanging and she knew he was talking about him and Merle. She read though hundreds of reports that could not be pinned on anyone and knew it had to be something to do with Daryl or Merle. Daryl wasn't dropping any information or anything. He didn't want to put her in a awkward spot that she knew more than she needed to. He just didn't know how this relationship was going to work yet.

'Doesn't mean I have to like it,'

'Do we have to do this again? Nothin' gonna happen to ya or the boys on my watch, we just need to ..................... keep our heads clear,'

'Talking about clear heads, have you given up that nasty habit you got?'

'Smoking?'

'Pot?' Carol looked at him hard, he didn't look like he'd been smoking today, she could smell smokes on him but nothing else.

'Ummmmmmmmmm of course, and I'm growing tomato's in the glass house,' he told her with a sly grin, he was a dork he just told her he had a green house full of plants. She was going to lose her job. He couldn't do that to her.  'I ain't smoking pot...................... around the boys, or anything, or have it in the house, and I'm joking I'm really growing tomatos............................... I'm lying.................... I don't have a green house,'

'Please don't tell me stuff like that, I'm already hiding a murder, I can't hide a green house of plants,' Carol rolled onto her stomach and groaned a little, Daryl sat down and rubbed her back a little. He rubbed right down to her arse.

'You like it that I'm a bit of a bad boy, you always did,' he told her.

'That's a lie,'

'Its not, in fact I think it turns you on that you know I'm a tough guy but can be gentle underneath, make you feel all these feelings that you try to keep hidden,' Daryl said, 'I don't mind if you want to keep me hidden like some dirty little secret as long as I'm the only one,'

'But..................... ' Carol tried to move a little to sit up, she looked over her shoulder at him, he leaned in to kiss her shoulder and down her back, 'I need to take a shower, I think you need to put your sheets in your new fancy washer and dryer,' he kissed her again, waited for her to walk across to the shower naked so he could watch her back view and then started tugging the sheets off the bed. He come back with her clothes and put them in the bathroom for her telling her that's where they were, he then went to change his sheets on his bed. Carol come through looking at him.

'When did you get so domesticated?'

'I had these three boys come stay and I had to make beds and shit, wash their clothes and cook them meals,' Daryl told her, 'This is a pretty new thing for me, usually there been someone else doing it,'

'A girlfriend?'

Daryl shook his head, 'Nah Martinez wife used to do our washing and come over once a week, we paid her but with the boys and stuff and Martinez being not good it got a bit much so we learning how to do it ourselves, I mean..................... we knew how to do it, you don't grow up army brats not knowing how to make a bed and stuff,'

'So is there?'

'What?'

'A girlfriend in tow? or was there?'

'Nothing serious, been busy, never wanted one wondering what I'm doing and shit telling me what I can and can't do,' Daryl told her, he finished making the bed, watching her pull on her freshly washed underwear and then her jeans. She had her back turned to him as she put her clothes on, he was going to make her stop hiding from him, not be ashamed of how she looked. He was watching her do up her bra and he wanted her to take it off so they could go back to bed and make out some more. She pulled a tee shirt over her head, turning back to him.

'I had a thought,'

'Yeah?'

'I mean, you don't have to, but why don't we get out of town for the night, get a hotel in the city and take the boys out somewhere where no one knows us, just go and be with the boys without people judging us and .......................'

Carol stood there and nodded, she was struggling to keep up with it all, 'that would be nice, what did you have in mind?'

'Well, we could just go get dinner and a movie or a arcade or go skating or something, whatever the boys want to do?'

An hour later she was in his truck with three teen boys arguing over who had to sit in the middle, one was complaining that their mum was the smallest she should sit in the back. Daryl said no that they respect their mother she always sits in the front. They had swung by the house to pack bags to go away for the night. She'd made the boys take showers because she couldn't cope sitting in the truck with them. She didn't realize teen boys could be so smelly, Daryl told her it must be hormones, and she didn't think they needed any more hormones right now. They seemed to be thinking with their hormones a lot. Carol wanted to just have a fun first family outing. With not drama.

They argued over the music and finally Daryl yelled at them to tell them to shut up or he would put them on the side of the road. Carol just had a little grin on her face remembering her first big car ride with the boys. She leaned back on her seat shutting her eyes listening to them all squabbling about what they were doing and where they were going.

'Are we having fun yet?' Carol asked Daryl with a sly grin, he flashed her a rear smile and turned up the music just a little to block the background noise out.


	30. Chapter 30

'I am their father,' Daryl glared over his shoulder at his boy,  the boys who had been causing problems at the hotel with noise and rough housing while he and Carol ducked out to get some snacks before they headed out for a movie and late dinner. They were away for around half an hour, they got caught up in each other and now the boys instead of just sitting around watching tv they had cranked the music up loud and become very loud.  There had been a noise complaint and the manager wanted to talk with their parents.

'I'm sorry but you can't possibly be their father, is their mother here?' Daryl opened the door to the knock. Carol was trying to  keep them quiet. She was fuming mad when they come back into the rooms and saw the couch over turned and they had music pumping loud. Carol turned the music down quickly and looked around at the room she made them all clean up quickly. She couldn't believe they had been such a pain in the half an hour they had been missing. 

'Carol,' Daryl looked behind him to Carol who was busy scolding the boys and sent them off to different area's of the suite to calm down. She pointed to the bedroom to get them out of the way to try sort out the problem at the door. 

'Yes sir?' Carol came to the door and ducked under Daryls arm to look at the manager. The manager looked at them both and shook his head. They both looked young, and the boys were teenagers.

'The boys mother,' He asked again.

'I am their mother,' Carol folded her arms across her chest, 'What can I help you with,'

'Look is there another adult here I can speak with,'

'Sure, hang on,' Carol told him and went to her bag and pulled out her badge and walked back and flashed it at the manager, she handed him her card that said she was a captain and he looked it over. 'I am their mother, this is their father what can I do for you?'

'We had a noise complaint from this room about 5 party goers, like there was some sort of party going on,' He tried to look behind him. Daryl blocked all his view from behind him. Daryl blocked him completely he looked at him with a frumpy face. Carol smiled a little about the fact that Daryl was protecting the boys. Also the fact he wasn't backing down from someone dressed in a suit who wanted to try and make out they were doing something they were not. Daryl didn't want to know what they thought was going on in here with 4 guys and one girl. He glared at the man until he looked at the ground.

'No just me and my husband and our boys,' Carol told him. Daryl rubbed her back down to her arse then up and down her side in full view of the manager, he leaned in and kissed her neck. Carol leaned her neck to the side. Daryl looked ahead at the manager and raised his eyebrows as to ask him what the hell was he still doing there.

'Ok, you're really their mother?' he looked like he didn't believe her, she just raised her eyebrows looking at him.

'I really really am, I'm sorry about the noise, we will keep it down,' Carol shut the door in the managers face. It was a bit much for the little bit of noise, there was going to be more noise in a moment now that she looked at Daryl and whispered, 'I'm so mad at them right now,' he nodded and looked across to the teen boys who were peeking out behind the bedroom door.

'Can you believe that guy?' Carol looked at Daryl.

'Can you believe our boys?'

'Daryl!' Carol looked at him, they both looked in the general direction  of the boys who slunk back out of the bedroom and started saying they were sorry. They also started attacking the food that Carol had brought them. She would never get used to feeding the boys because they seemed to eat like locus, constantly. Devouring everything in their sight. Daryl dug into the food also and Carol quickly realized that nothing really going to fill everyone up. She could go hours without food but the boys seemed to need to eat every couple of hours.

'Well you do look kinda young to have three 15year old boys,' Daryl patted her arse again thinking he was giving her a complement but it just filled her face with a bit of horror in the fact she was so young when she had the boys. 'Sorry, you look amazing, you always do,'

'Good save, I was pregnant at 15 dumbass,'

'I know I was there, I must still look baby face,' Daryl rubbed his hands over his face, 'These boys gotta learn how to behave, can't have this shit happening all the time,'

They headed out to the movies and there was a big argument about what movie to see. The boys wanted to go to some big Hollywood action movie and Carol really didn't think she could sit through it. She had sat through so many action movies since the boys come back to her, she held Daryl's hand looking at the movie display. The boys looked at them holding hand and were whispering to each other. They were clearly trying to figure out what was happening between their parents.

It was hard for them because their parents were so young they were barely half the triplets age. They managed to have normal conversations with all three boys separately. Mitch seemed to physically relax seeing his parents holding hands. Something about them being together calmed him. They didn't know why but anytime Daryl touched Carol with kindness or flirty behavour Mitch settled down a great deal. Carol looked at Daryl and nodded her head towards him so he could become aware of what Mitch was actually doing. Carol could only think it was because he felt safe and secure. He never felt or seen much love, none of the boys really had and Daryl was really head over heels with Carol. 

Daryl kissed her on the cheek, and pinched her arse. The boys didn't see the pinch, she leaned in and kissed his mouth, Nathan's face blushed because of them. Mitch and Daniel didn't seem overly bothered by them kissing. It wasn't like they were having full make out sessions if front of them. But the kiss on the cheeks and foreheads were enough to let the boys know he was being respectful of her. Daryl was wondering about how they were going to make it work when they went back. He didn't know how the boys would cope with the sneaking around. He didn't want to sneak around. He did like being able to stroll about holding hands, joking with the boys.

 In the end Daryl suggested they split and meet up at the arcade by the movie theater after the movie. He gave them some money and told them to behave themselves not to fight or cause any problems being left alone. He didn't want any drama, the boys went off to their movie and he followed Carol around buy tickets to a romantic comedy she wanted to see.

'You really want to sit through this?'

'Nope, but if we sit in the back row I can find a way to sit through it,' He whispered into her ear following her into the movie theater, they looked around there wasn't many people around. Daryl dragged her off to the top right corner. He had brought her pop corn and drinks. They settled into their seats and the movie barely started when she felt him turn in his seat and a hand drift up her leg. He leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him quickly and went back to try watch the start of the movie. He looked at the movie for a bit and his hand went up under her shirt. He flipped her bra down and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

'Daryl stop,' Carol whispered to him, she pulled his hand out of her shirt.

'Not doing nothing,' as he fiddled with the button on her jeans and tried to undo them.

'Your going to get us into trouble,' she whispered, he got the button undone and slipped his hand down into her panties. She moved slightly on the seat, she moved slightly in her seat giving him better access, his mouth was on her neck. She moaned a little and within a couple of minutes they were making out like crazy, she unbuttoned his jeans, trying to get her hands on him when they felt a flash light on their faces.

'I'm going to have to ask you to leave,' 

Carol never been so embarrassed in her life. Daryl just stood up buttoning his pants in front of the man covering her so she could fix herself up without the torch on her. He grabbed her hand and they left the movie theater. He looked around pulling her with him into a small alcove and started kissing her senseless. He pulled back and looked at her.

'Fuck that was close, you think we got time to go back to the hotel and then come back for the boys?' Daryl asked Carol.

'I'm so embarrassed, we just got kicked out of the movies,' he just laughed and kissed her again.

'Come let me kick your arse in air hockey,' Daryl slapped her butt and the wandered down to the arcade to see if they were too old to hang out there for the time it took the boys movie to finish.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Nathan, Mitch and Daniel were hanging outside the movie that Carol and Daryl had gone to their's had finished before theirs. They asked the guy by the door how much longer it would be going. They were told about another 20 minutes. They stood around waiting for the movie to end talking about the movie they saw. It was getting boring waiting they didn't do well with hanging around and just waiting. Things normally went wrong. They got loud and into trouble.

'This is going to take forever,' Daniel moaned he looked around the place wondering if it would be ok if he lay on the floor and take a nap. He slid down the side of the wall and crossed his arms on his knees, he took out his phone and began text Charlotte to see what she was doing. They become close friends and had been kissing in private, it was hard to keep it a secret from his brothers if they knew he was fooling around with her, if anyone found out he would get in trouble with her father, or his father. 

His brother would have a field day if they found out that while they were mucking around playing pool he was hitting second and almost third base in her closet in her room. She touched him and he had touched her in ways that he couldn't stop thinking about. He knew they shouldn't be doing it because they were getting out of hand really quickly, neither of them really knew what they were doing, touching and stroking each other that he knew they both were going to get into huge trouble with all their parents. They were sneaking around, and they found a few places at school that no one knew about.  Her father even come in looking for them and didn't see them hidden in her closet. He'd fallen for her quick. Both of them picked up and kidnapped pushed them through the trust very quick. He didn't dare even mention his feelings to anyone. They only known each other nearly 3 weeks.

'They will be out soon,' Nathan said, he was a bit lost, following his brothers. Not really much like one or the other. Tired of trying to fit in and be good to keep everyone happy. He was tired of trying to keep Mitch from going off the deep end. Daniel had been sneaking around with Charlotte and he'd been covering for him pretending he was Daniel and himself at the same time in front of his father changing his jacket for Daniels that morning when Daniel was off doing god knows what with Martinez daughter, he'd come back with a huge ass grin on his face. He assumed he was getting lucky, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to have a day when he didn't have to worry about looking out for his brothers. He wanted to make friends, find a girlfriend that wasn't scared of his father, or his mother even.  

He flopped down beside Daniel looking at his phone, he caught a glimpse of the text messages. He was shocked a little that his brother was so bold in his texts, he gave him a little frown. Nathan looked at Mitch chatting away to the guy at the door, Mitch could talk to everyone. He made friends easily and people seemed to like him pretty much, as long as he didn't lose his tempter. They hung out for a bit waiting talking to the door guy. 

'Hey guess what I busted this couple going for it in the back row,' the door guy said, the three boys turned their head towards the news of someone being kicked out, they all looked at each other both wondering if it was who they thought it was, 'Really going for it, we had to kick them out,'

Mitch groaned a little, he knew straight away it would be them. 'Did the guy have tattoo's and a goatee? With a women in jeans with blonde hair?'

'That's them, funny as hell I'm sure he had his hand in her pants you know what i mean,' he gestured to his belt, 'My manager told me they had to go because we can't have that sort of thing going on in the theater,'

'Don't tell me any more I'll be scar'd for life,' Daniel put his hands over his ears. He looked at Nathan and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. It was them, they were doing that in public and now they all knew about it. Nathan looked a little horrified about it. Daniel just kept flicking through his phone and texting Charlotte, no doubt telling her about what happened tonight. 

'You know them? Like he's your brother or something,'

'Parents,' Nathan hissed, 'I'm so embarrassed, next time they tell me to behave I'm gonna bring up the time he got chucked out of the movies for feeling up Mom,'

'Don't say that,' Daniel moaned as got up to his feet, knowing it was going to be a waste of time waiting for them outside the movies, he couldn't believe what he just heard,  he walked along with his fingers in his ears, 'They are too old right, like how old are they?' he looked around and Nathan and Mitch were jogging behind him trying to catch up.

'Christ Daniel don't be a dick, they are .......................... I don't know, they are the youngest parents in the whole school,' Mitch said, 'Which makes them even worse because they were doing it at our age,'

'Stop talking about it,' Nathan whispered.

'Well its true, its like Daniel banging Charlotte,' Mitch said, 'And knocking her up,'

'Don't talk about her like that,'  Daniel punched his arm, Nathan flashed Daniel a look and Daniel narrowed his eyes so he would stop and not give it away to Mitch, Mitch would want details. Nathan just didn't want Daniel to get into any sort of trouble with anyone. They headed into the arcade and looked around, spotting them in a corner, Daryl had Carol backed up against a video game and they were making out, Daryl was kissing her and tapping the game at the same time. They groaned again wondering what they did to deserve this. Parents who made out in front of other people and had no shame in doing so. 

'My life is over,' Nathan mumbled, 'Someone go turn a fire hose on them,'

'Hi!' Mitch said right behind them Daryl let her go really quick, he looked a little awkward about being caught out.

'Your movie finish?' Carol asked.

'Did yours?' Mitch asked.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm sure, a few minutes ago,'

'Funny that, you know the guy on the door where the movie is still going said they had to throw people out for nearly having sex in the back row,' 

Carol's face flamed and Daryl rubbed his face. 'You want some money? For some games?' Daryl pulled out his wallet to give them money, Nathan and Daniel were standing way back watching. He looked at them and offered them some money and they come over and took it. 'Dinner in half an hour ok,'

They didn't say anything they all split up and went to play games. Carol looked embarrassed, the boys looked like they wanted to trottle their father and Daryl just shrugged and took her hand to trail around the arcade and follow them around the boys. Eventually they had had enough and wanted to go  get some dinner. Daryl couldn't help but laugh about the fact that his boys were almost being protective of their mother. They were a little confused it their roles of where they were, not quite men but no longer children. They did know that their Mom was their Mom and they were shooting Daryl looks that he knew he was going to have to take them aside to give them the talk that he and their Mom were adults they could kiss and cuddle if they wanted to. He just hoped they all didn't jump his arse if they got pissed off with what he was going to say or thought they were protecting her, they only really ever seen violence in a relationship, they never seen kissing and cuddling in a relationship.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

'Are you kidding me right now?' Daryl moaned, he had his face between Carol's legs and he had her moaning his name softly, they had their tv on covering any noise that could be coming from the bedroom, but there it was again, the fucken knocking at the bedroom door. Daryl scrambled up the bed pulling the covers over Carol she protested a little bit. He threw on a bath robe, covering himself and the fact he was rock hard, he ditched the robe it didn't cover anything and hopped around naked pulling on his jeans. Carol gave a little giggle from the bed, he  looked back at the bed with a pout and went and unlocked the bedroom door and opened it a crack. 'What do you want?'

'Can we order some Nacho's?' Nathan was standing there and his two brothers were sitting on the couch looking at them, it was 11pm he couldn't help thinking they should be in bed by now, there was things he wanted to get back to doing in bed. His brothers had shit eating grins on their faces, it was the 4th time they had knocked for something they could have sorted out themselves. Each time Carol had gotten up to sort out the minor problem with the boys but now he had had enough.

'For fuck sakes,' Daryl mumbled, 'Can they have Nacho's?' He didn't know, he looked over to Carol and she was trying to hide the fact she was naked and just had her head sticking out of the bed looking across at Daryl. 

'Whatever, your Dad's paying,' she called out, she didn't care if they wanted to order lobster on his credit card as long as he got back to what he was doing before. 

'Can we get chicken wings too?' Mitch asked from the couch. Daryl was ready to launch an attack on them. He'd sat them down earlier when Carol went into the huge spa bath in their esuite to give them a bit of a talking too. It hadn't gone that well they asked him awkward questions about why he was always kissing her, and he was old now, they hoped they wouldn't have more babies. Mitch wanted to know if he was going to hit Carol. That question had really thrown him. He shook his head and told them he didn't hit women and if they ever thought they were gonna do something like that they should walk away.

Mitch had pushed it further and asked what if Carol did something he didn't like. Daryl had just told him that their mother carried a gun she could do whatever the fuck she liked really he wasn't going to argue with her. All three were trying to figure it out. Daryl told them because of her job and what he did they needed to keep it on the down low because different people thought different things about them. All that mattered was that he ........... he'd let it slip that he'd loved Carol since he was a teenager, he still did. Daniel asked him if she loved him, he just told them that she did also they wanted to be together. He though he'd answered 101 questions. He'd then gone into their bedroom, locked the door behind him. He stripped and joined Carol in the spa.

'Order what the fuck you like, stop banging on the door we are trying to watch a movie,'  the boys laughed asking what sort of movie they were watching, Daryl called them cheeky little shit, he couldn't believe the cheek he was getting from them. He wouldn't have dared do anything like that when his father was about he would of got a back hand. Carol had told him to not mind them so much. It just meant they liked him and also they knew he wouldn't do anything to them.

'Order some wedges,' Carol called out from the bed, 'And Cheesecake,'

Daryl looked towards the bed, 'you serious?'

'Sure, not like we going to be doing anything else, and there's a good movie on,' her voice sounded like it was mocking him a little. 

'I swear to god if anyone knocks on the door again I will not be responsible for my actions,' He pointed his fingers at them all with a warning that they come knocking again something bad would happen, they boys just laughed. They turned their tv back on. Nathan was ordering food from room service. He shut the door, clicked the lock again.

'Calm down,' she whispered rubbing his back.

Daryl sat on the side of the bed and looked at Carol, 'Do you think they are doing it on purpose? Its ok for you, you already come twice and I been walking around with a hard dick all day,' he was whinny and pouty, she giggled reaching out to palm him on his jeans.

'Of course they are,'

'Little shits,'

'Don't be too mad, they probably don't know how to handle it all,' 

'Come take another shower?' Daryl stood up dropping his jeans, he pulled back the sheets for her. She smiled looking him up and down. 

'Really?' 

'Yeah we won't be able to hear them knocking from in there,'

'Ok, you go, I'm just going to check my phone see if I have any messages or not, I forgot to turn it on after the movies,' She turned her phone on, Daryl stood in front of her just stroking himself while she tried to listen to her messages. She shook her head and waved him away. He wandered back through to the bathroom looking around wondering if she would be into it doing it leaning over the bathroom sink. She come in holding her phone looking at him with wide eyes.

'What? What happened? Who's dead?' Daryl asked.

'No one, its the F.B.I, they want me to come in for a job interview................ because I solved one of the biggest cases ever,' she said, he looked shocked. It was one thing having your misses as the Police Captain another completely having her in F.B.I. It just wouldn't work. He knew it, she knew it. She didn't know what to say. It was a job of a lifetime one that people rarely had a chance of doing. 

'When's the interview?'

'Monday,'

'Fine,' his voice was hard, his face shut down. He rubbed his hand over his face to try recover from the shock, he moved quickly back through to the bedroom and started pulling on his clothes and his shoes. He grabbed his wallet, his keys, his jacket, 'We can't do this, I'll pick the boys up Monday after school ...................... I'll send someone to pick you all up in the morning, I ............................. can't hold you back, Everything's paid for, its all on my card, Good luck.'

'Daryl wait!' Carol called him, he'd slipped out of the bedroom,  she looked around for her clothes to follow him, she could hear him telling the boys something come up he would have to go. He slipped out the door before anyone could stop him. She looked out the hall and to the lift. She followed him out to the street where he had parked. His truck was gone. He must have run through the hotel to get out of there that fast. She couldn't believe he just left without even asking her if she would consider taking the job. He basically told her she had too. 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl stormed through his house, stopping to open a cupboard to look for something to drink. He poured himself a tumbler or whiskey looking around and he noticed Merles bare arse rising above the couch in the lounge. He fumed the whole way home, glancing at the text messages as they come through. He was an arsehole, he was behaving like one without 

'Christ we gotta sit on that,' Daryl moaned, Merle was fucking on the couch and he could only hope it was Michonne because from what he knew about that women she would cut his balls off if he was with someone else. He really didn't need the visual of his brother going for it on the couch but he was too wound up. He turned his back on them and tossed his drink back. 

'Fuck off out of here,' Merle all but yelled at him.

'Make me,'

'Daryl please?' Michonnes voice come over from the couch. It was Michonne, at least someone was doing something right. He just wished they were not doing it in their lounge. Merle was all sorts of things. He should be pleased that they were not doing it over the kitchen table.'Where's Carol and the boys?'

'At the hotel,'

'Why the fuck are you here?' Merle wanted to know, he thought he had a free run all night. He'd passed off things at the club while he could go home and get laid by Michonne. He had it bad. They also were keeping their relationship on the down low because of Michonne's job. They even had a bit of dinner together. Merle tried to woo her a little by making her dinner. He'd decided she was the one for him but Michonne wasn't as keen as Merle was at this stage. He was a good fuck but Michonne wanted more than that. She didn't know about becoming more emotional attached to Merle when he was really a bad guy. Not bad to her but he was involved in crime and at the moment she was trying to keep a opened mind also try not to witness any more hits and body disposals. 

'I don't know, she's got ..................... she will tell you,'

'Daryl get your arse back in that truck go back,' Merle tried to tell him.

'Nah can't hold her back, this thing................. she don't want me holding her back,'

Michonne wrapped a throw around herself grabbed her phone and walked into Merles room to  go find out off Carol what was going on. Merle stood up walked naked past Daryl dumped a condom in the bin and went back to the lounge and pulled on a pair of jeans. He turned around looking at Daryl wondering why he was still staring at him. Daryl poured himself another drink. He hadn't really drunk anything since he'd been having the boys. Merle almost knew the next thing he would be looking for would be a joint. He was pleased they'd cleared the house out when the boys started coming over.

'You left ya misses and ya boys in Atlanta? You have a fight?' Merle finally asked her.

'She got a job offer with the,' Daryl whispered the last bit, Merles eyes widened when he whispered what she was up too. .

'She going to take it?'

'I don't know I didn't ask her, I just took off cos I didn't want to ..................... you know,'

'Did you think for a moment she just got those boys back and she might not want a big powerful job right now?'

'They all want it, doesn't matter, she doesn't have to choose no more,'

 'Daryl................. get your arse back here!' Daryl took another drink, Merle knew he was too drunk to drive,  'Fuck I'm going to have to go pic them up right?' Merle asked Michonne.

'No, she's going to hire a car,' Michonne told him. 'Go to bed and stop behaving like a baby,' she told Daryl, he just took the bottle drinking out of it and walked to his bedroom. 

********************************************************************************************************

Carol was mad, really mad. She fobbed the boys off that everything was ok it was something to do with the gang and he was needed. She was going to kill him for running out on her again. He didn't even give her chance to say anything before he run out the door. She tried ringing him but he wouldn't answer and then she started texting him. She knew she'd text him a lot and she was getting madder and madder with him.

Her phone started ringing and she thought it was him and it was Michonne ringing to find out what was going on. She quickly filled her in with what was going on. Michonne knew how she felt about this job offer and Michonne also wanted to beat Daryl with common sense. Nothing was going to fix this if Daryl wouldn't talk to her. Carol rung off telling her she would hire a car and come back tomorrow under her own steam with the boys.

All she had to do now was try and get to sleep, she needed to stop thinking about ways to trottle Daryl tomorrow. She knew she would yell at him.

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

'You have the right to remain silent, ...................' Carol Slammed Daryl onto the hood of his truck and Cuffed him reading his rights and Dragging him into the back of the squad car as she read him his rights. Merle and Rick Grimes stood watching as Daryl's Baby Mama dragged his arse off in cuffs again. Merle let out a wolf howl and laughed his arse off.

'We aint got a lawyer right now Daryl I'll sort something out for ya tomorrow,' Merle called out, Rick Grimes tipped his hat and had a big shit eating grin on his face. Daryl Dixon sat looking pissed at what had just happened. Again, he'd been slammed onto a hood of a car by her and dragged of to jail. The day didn't start like this, he had a face on him like thunder and was looking ready to rip his brothers head off.

'This is fucken bullshit,' Daryl growled from the back seat of the police car, Rick Grimes climbed into the squad car. Shane Walsh was in the other seat. He could see Carol dealing with Connor cuffing him and dragging his sorry arse off into another squad car along side Michonne and Carol. Fucken bullshit.

Carol was fuming mad, both at Daryl and at Connor, it didn't have to go like this but she was putting an end to it right now. The morning didn't start out this bad but as the day wore on she felt that she needed to do something before things got completely out of hand. Right up to the moment when she got the phone call from Merle when all he simply said was, 'Come get your boy!' she knew something was going down and it was going to end badly.

She'd been trying to talk to Daryl all week but he kept dodging her. She'd gone to her interview, it had gone the way she expected. She'd arrived at the meeting at two pm as required. Her whole day had turned her inside out and Daryl wouldn't answer her calls. She'd stopped leaving him messages and he was going to have to talk with her wether he wanted too or not. She wasn't backing down.

'Those are some sexy arse jean's,' Michonne commented on her molded arse in the jean's she had just brought. She knew they would catch attention of co workers and people everywhere. She needed to provoke him a little to make him notice her. She also pulled in the big guns to provoke him a little. She had been into his workshop everyday, everyday he just walked past her and told her to go. He wouldn't even let her explain. In the end she made a phone call to Boston and two guys were only two happy to help an apparently now single girl out.

By the time Friday rolled around she'd tried so many times to talk to Daryl but he wouldn't. He just told her it was over and he wished her well with her new job, he also offered to take the boys when ever she needed too. If she had a case or was working or whenever. She just looked at him and tried to speak again, he just told her it was over and he had a date that night so she should go.

She was pissed at him, she knew he was lying.  He was trying to hurt her to make her leave.

'That's fine, I have a date too,' She told him, she turned and put an extra swing in her step knowing he would be checking out her arse as she left him office. She was pissed at him and she knew he was watching her, she bent over to fix the bottom of her pants. She fixed her belt and went over to her car. She knew he was watching the cue was if she bent down they were to come into the car park. They were watching and right on Cue the twins drove into the car park. Connor jumped out gave her a hug, they stood there talking for a couple of minutes before Connor hopped into the passenger seat of her car. She started it up and drove off. 

Murphy went and parked his car and stepped out. He leaned against the hood of the car, he looked at his watch. He knew Daryl would be getting to him within 10 seconds to find out what was going on. He pretended he didn't see him coming and lit a smoke. He was well enough away from the petrol station part that it wouldn't make a difference about  him smoking.

'The fuck you doing here?' Daryl stormed out of the offices, he was more wound up than Murp thought he would be.

'Aye Daryl, what's up cuzz,' Murphy pretended he didn't know what he was talking about.

'Where is Connor going with Carol?'

'Aye to fuck probably,'

'To what?'

'Booty call..................... Connor said he be back in a hour, rented a room I think?' Murphy looked at his watch, stretched and watched Daryl pace around trying to remain calm and act cool. The flash of anger flashed over his face. 'Make me a tea?'

'Make ya own fucken tea, where they go?'

'Aye Daryl, can't tell ya, Connor he didn't say,' Murphy told him. He wander off over to where Daryls office was and into the kitchen to make himself at home. He was enjoying the full display of Dixon rage at its fullest. He was a real dumb nut. He somehow believed them. 'Was surprised you gave such a prize up, Connors going to be mighty grateful............... you know what I mean?'

Daryl slammed into Murphy and they were brawling on the floor. Murphy managed to get a few hit in before Daryl over powered him. One of the guys from the garage had to split them up. Daryl had a black eye, Murphy had a split lip and both were glaring at each other. Merle was called down to come sort it all out. Merle had an idea what was going on Michonne had filled him in Carol was making him show his hand, right now Connor and Carol were not at a hotel having sex but had driven the next town over for lunch. 

'What's this about?'

'Connors Macking on Carol,' Daryl muttered glaring at the brother.

'So you told her every day its over, you either shit or you get off the pot Daryl,' Merle growled at him, 'Clean ya fucken office up, all ya's at the club house in 2 hours,' 

Carol dropped Connor after lunch and went to work. She'd had no calls from Daryl, no texts no anything to show that he was even worried about the fact that she could be with Connor. Michonne walked into the office and looked at her. Merle said he and Murphy got into a fist fight. Carol looked surprised she didn't think he would do that. She just really thought he would come out when Carol was talking to Connor and put a stop to it, stake his claim. Instead he got into a brawl with his cousin.

'Did I do the wrong thing?' Carol asked her.

'No he's been acting like a baby didn't even give you a chance to talk about it, or let him know what your gut feeling were about it,' Michonne told her. 'You just pushing his hand a little to see if he's going to react, and it sounds like you pushed his hand enough.'

Carol pushed around paper work for the next few hours, it was getting later, the kids were going to Andrea's and Caesar Martinez for dinner until she knocked off work at 8pm. Then she got the phone call from Merle, 'Come get your boy,'

2 squad cars were sent to the bar by the club house, the owner had called it in that there was a brawl going on between a couple of gang members and they needed to come now. Carol groaned knowing it was going to be Daryl and Connor. Sure enough they had spilled out onto the car park. The members of the gang were staying out of it. Merle was keeping it controlled enough that no one was going to end up dead. Daryl and Connor were both bleeding, Daryl was shoving Connor telling him to 'Leave my girl alone!' and Connor was taunting him back 'She's not your girl no more she's going to be mine,' then it would start again. 

They pulled into the car park Carol grabbed him by the back of his pants pulling him off Connor, slammed him on the hood of his truck and cuffed him, 'You have the right to stay silent.................'  Michonne was helping Shane sort out Connor, she looked at his face, 'You ok?' Carol looked at his bruised face, he just scowled at her, She pulled out a tissue and wiped his face a little he turned his face away from her. She gave up and shoved him into the back of the police squad car, patted the roof and watched as they drove him off to the police station. 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Carol had uncuffed Connor and took him into the hospital to get checked out that he was ok to go home. She was going to release him, she left him there knowing full well Murphy would come and take him home from there. but first she wanted to check Daryl. She went out to her squad car climbed in and looked at Michonne, 'Game on,'

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'I think so,'

'I mean he's going to find out anyway,'

'I'm just thinking that if we don't talk we are going to see a lot more of Daryl being arrested for fighting anyone who looks my way,'

Carol went into the police station she could hear them wrestling Daryl into a interview room. He was trashing around that they handcuffed him to the hook on the metal table and he knew he was stuck there. His mouth started running off towards Rick Grimes that he was going to kick his arse and Shane Walsh if he got his hands on them, they just stood back and laughed. 'I want a lawyer,' Daryl growled at them, knowing full well they couldn't ask him anything now that he wanted a lawyer.

She grabbed the first aid kit, filled in the paper work for Connor, mistermeaner fighting outside a bar with his cousin that got out of hand. Nothing that was going to end them up in court. The bar owner didn't want to press charges, Carol spoke to him, they just wanted them to stoop brawling in the bar. Carol walked up to the interview room. She looked at Rick and Shane. 

'He's fired up,' Rick said, 'You want me to come in with you?'

'I'll be fine, he won't hurt me,' Carol told them, 'go have a coffee,'

Carol walked in and shut the door behind her, she leaned against the door starring at him, he was bleeding and glaring at her. The door closed with a deafening click. His eyes tracked her like he was a caged animal and his eyes settled on hers briefly before they tracked her again. 'I want a lawyer,'

'Well it seems your lawyer is a little indisposed at the moment so I would stop asking for him,' She walked slowly to the table, opened the first aid kit, 'Do you have a headache?'

He shook his head and tried to pull his hands out of the handcuffs, it was as close as she had been to him in a week, she leaned against the table and opened a cleaning wipe to start cleaning his face, he pulled his face away, she took him by the chin and turned his face back towards her, she slowly started cleaning his face up. He winced as she dabbed a few cuts.

'How are the boys going to learn not to settle things with their fists if their Daddy won't?' Carol asked him, he just stared at her under his hooded eyes, his eyebrow was cut and she dug about finding some butterfly stitches in there to put on his face. She tried to look in his eyes to make sure they were focused he refused to look at her, jealousy wasn't an endearing trait, 'Look at me please, so I can check your pupils, how many blows to your head did you take?'

'Two many,' Daryl told her, 'It wasn't like that, it just got out of hand,'

'hmmmm, now Daddy's fighting in public now, brawling outside bars, what are you going to tell our boys?'

'Nothin' I didn't.................. Connor ................... he said............' 

'Connor said what?'

'Nothin' doesn't matter,'

Carol finished cleaning up his face and then looked at him again when she finished and leaned in kissing his forehead, he moved quickly from her kiss. 

'Stop it,' she growled at him, she sat down across from him looking at him. 'So since your lawyer isn't going to be here till the morning you and I have lots of time to sit and talk, at least 12 hours,'

'I don't wanna talk you're moving away and leaving me, taking the boys and shit,' Daryl grumbled.

'No you left me and the boys at a hotel in Atlanta while you had a little tantrum and refused to talk to me,'

'I don't want to .........................'

'What?'

'No one ................... I don't want to hold you back,'

'Well if you stuck around instead of walking out on me and your son's you would of heard me try to tell you that I was never going to take that job. Not right now anyway, I just got my son's back, its not even about you. I just .................... I haven't had them for 15years, they need me, they will be gone to collage or ................. bar brawls in a few years, I need this time with them,' Carol pushed her hair back out of her eyes, 'They are going to hold it open, the invitation until I want it, if I want it. Right now I want my son's to be happy, I want you to be happy,'

'You didn't take the job?'

'I was never going to take the job,' Carol told him, 'I've been trying to tell you that all week, I could of told you that the other night in the hotel, I knew then I wasn't taking it. With Mitch, and Nathan, and I'm sure Daniel's about to do something stupid with Charlotte, Mitch needs us, Nathan's holding so much inside that we don't really know him and Daniel's discovered girls in big way,'

'Charlotte?'

'Yeah, he's stolen condoms,'

'Fuck,'

'Anyway..............' Carol looked at her watch and then Daryl, 'I'm off duty now, so I'll see you when you want to put your big boy pants on and talk,'

'Wait! Wait,' Daryl called out, Carol kept walking out the door, she heard him struggling with the cuffs, she run into Rick Grimes in the hall. 

'Give him 20 minutes to cool his heels then take him to the hospital to get checked out,' Carol told him, 'I've got to go pick up the boys, tell him I'll see him at home later,'

Rick Grimes nodded, he took the first aid kit and went to put it away. Carol walked out to her car. She hoped Daryl had enough time to think about what she said. Her boys and him come first to her before a job. She wanted that job but her boys had only had her 2 months. She only had a short time with them.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Carol pulled up the Martinez driveway thankful that they were willing for the boys to come over after school and they would give them dinner. Carol looked through her wallet walking up the path to give them some money to help with the food costs of feeding three teenage boys. She was early she knew they were not expecting her for another hour. She knocked on the door and Andrea opened the door and invited her in.

'The kids are in the lounge,' she told Carol she stuck her head in and saw Nathan and Mitch sitting there and no Charlotte and Daniel anywhere to be seen. 'Charlotte and Nathan have gone to the store for me, I thought it was best to split Daniel and Charlotte up a little bit, Charlottes got her licence and her own car, Daryl and Caesar fixed it up for her 16th birthday,'

'That's nice,' Carol said, she looked hard at Andrea she had no idea of what was going on under her roof, she didn't know if she should tell Andrea the boys were playing tricks on them. She looked around to make sure Caesar was around or not before she told her, 'Where's Caesar?'

'He's at the club with Merle trying to clean up the fight between Daryl and Connor, Daryl got a case of the jelly fish's today,' Andrea said.

'Yeah, I left him handcuffed to the bench at the police station,'

'Really he's going to be spitting tacks,'

'Andrea?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I tell you something?'

'Yeah?'

'You didn't send Nathan to the store with Charlotte, you sent Daniel,' Carol told her.

'Daniel but when they come in Daniel had the denim jacket on,'

'He swaps with Nathan, Nathan and Daniel have been swapping a lot,' Carol told her, 'Mitch too wild to pick up Daniels personality, but he helps cover, but that's Nathan.......................... NATHAN!' she called out towards the lounge, no one come, ' COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' Carol called, Nathan shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen doing the awkward foot shuffle that his father did when he was unsure or worried.

'Tell Andrea!"

'Ummmmmmmmmmm,'

'Tell Andrea why you did,'

'We been swapping for weeks, you keep separating Daniel and Charlotte so we swap and you just keep putting them together,' Nathan admitted.

'Charlotte is in on this,' Andrea said.

'Course she is, she suggested it,' Nathan threw Charlotte under the bus, Carol waved him away a little bit. Nathan went back to the lounge Andrea looked at her watch and picked up her cell phone.

'Charlotte I want you and Daniel home right now!' she spoke into her cell phone. She looked at Carol, Carol bit her lip, she wanted to try say something. She didn't know what to do this was way out of her parenting zone.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what to do here, I've only had them two months,' Carol admitted Andrea nodded. 

'Its ok, I've been parenting 16years, watch and learn, you're not going to flip out if I ground your boys?' Carol shook her head, Andrea stormed through to the house into the lounge, 'Right, you two, who was in on this?'

They both looked guilty, they didn't meet her eyes. They glanced at their mother to see if she would stick up for them. They quickly realized that they were in the shit well and truly with Andrea and their mother was backing Andrea, they also knew that their Dad would go mad about the game they were playing and the fact they knew that Daniel was mucking about with Charlotte.

Carol looked at her boys and in two months they were sneaking around and swapping their identities, she looked them over. Somehow over the past few months they had taken some of Daryl's traits. Lying seemed to be at the top of the list and chasing tail seemed to be the next trait. Carol groaned, she didn't know what to do. She half listened to Andrea grounding her son's. She grounded them for one week in the house and one week hard labour at the garage. She then turned to the front door as it clicked open. 

Daniel to his credit stood facing Andrea holding Charlottes hand. Carol was proud that he was standing beside Charlotte waiting for his punishment.  Caesar come into the house via the garage and walked down the hall,  it was the first time he got in trouble with his mother, his eyes widened seeing her father, he'd seen violence and experienced violence and was prepared to protect Charlotte. He looked frighten, he pushed Charlotte behind him and looked challenging to Andrea and Caesar with narrowed eyes waiting.

'What's going on?' Caesar looked at the stand off.

'The boys have been swapping and we thinking we are sending off one of the others with Charlotte and its still Daniel,' Andrea told him.

'Oh yeah?' Caesar looked at Daniel, 'You been touching my daughter?' He challenged Daniel.

'No sir,' Daniel lied, He was still holding Charlotte's hand, 'We just.............. going steady, I ain't done nothing wrong,'

Caesar narrowed his eyes studying Daniel, he looked at the two guilty boys in the lounge. 'This isn't good boys, Daniel, you come to my shop tomorrow,' he told Daniel then he wandered off upstairs to go shower.

'Kitchen now,' Andrea told them, she sat them at the table, 'Lets talk............................ I'm a bit concerned here about some things,' 

Charlotte's face flamed, Daniel shuffled and finally sat on a chair. Carol didn't know what was going on. 

'I've got condom's missing from my bedroom,' Andrea said, 'And unless your Dad is fooling around, which if that is the case he will be going for a drive with Merle, I'm asking if you have taken them Charlotte?'

'Yes................' she whispered.

Daniels face flamed, Carol wanted to die, she wanted to be anywhere else in the world but at the table talking about birth control with a 16 year old girl but she took a breath. 'Charlotte are you and Daniel having sex?' She asked her because Daniel appeared to be speechless.

'No................ not really, we took them just in case,' Charlotte whispered.

'You know I had the boys at 16, and I just got them back, I'm not going to tell you both not to have sex, but if you are,  I think you need to be on the pill and use condoms......................... and don't have sex,'

'Oh my god, can we not!' Daniel stood up and walked around the room, 'We are not ok, we just.................. don't want to end up like you and Dad................... all fucked up,' he leaned over and kissed Charlotte on the mouth in front of her mother and his, 'I'ma gonna walk home, where's Dad?'

'At the hospital, probably,' Carol told him, 'Don't walk we will go home now, but Andrea has something she wants to tell you,' 

Andrea grounded Daniel as well as his brothers. Carol managed to give Andrea some money and she also she made plan's to get together to talk about the kids tomorrow. She was feeling like she was way out of her league of parenting skills. She wanted to take Andrea home with her to help her enforce the rules. Andrea walked her out and gave her a hug.

'Just remember you arrest people, you even managed to slam and cuff Daryl today, those boys, a piece of cake,' Andrea told her. She really hoped Andrea was right.

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

'Mitch wait,' Carol told him as she pulled up the drive. Daryl was sitting on the front door step with his head in his hands. She knew he probably had one hell of a head ache, she gave Nathan the keys and told him to give his Dad a ice pack along with some pain meds if he hadn't had any. Nathan looked at her when she told him that. 'Daniel, phone please,' Carol held her hand out for his cell phone.

'Don't look,' he handed his phone over, Mitch stayed sitting in the front seat looking at his brother.

'Why am I going to see something I don't want too?'

'No,'

'Daniel there are no photos on here that could get me fired if I get caught with your phone on me are there?' Carol warned him, he held out his hand for his phone and turned his back and deleted a few photos. He handed it back. 'We are going to talk about sexting shortly, and if you are not going to listen to me, you will listen to your Dad, or I will bring Rick Grimes in to talk to you, then I will go to your school and hold an assembly on sexting and you will never live the shame down,'

'You wouldn't,'

'Daniel, try me, you don't want to test me because I'm not in the mood,'

Daniel walked away from the car walking into the house. Carol looked across at Mitch. He looked nervous like he was going to bolt, she put her hand on his arm. 

'How are you?'

'Fine,'

'I'm sorry I didn't come to counselling this afternoon,' She couldn't swap, Daryl did go and she hadn't had a chance to talk to either about it. They both were worried about Mitch, they were worried about Nathan too. He was just flying under the radar not getting into trouble but at the same time Nathan was raising some concerns. She'd had a couple of odd conversations with him lately that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'Dad came its ok,'

'I will be there next time,'

'Doesn't matter, I............ you had to work,' Mitch looked at his nails, he started biting them a little, she could tell he was nervous and a little jumpy. He was like Daryl in that way, 'I'm still gonna be no good, doesn't matter,'

'What? Mitch, you do matter, what's going on,'

'I gotta F.................. math's,' he told her, 'so what's going to happen now?'

'I don't know...................... what does that mean? We get you a tutor or something?'

'I ain't gonna get locked up?'

'In jail?' Carol asked him, she was confused, 'You are not going to jail for a F, we will look at the maths, are the other boys good at maths?'

'Nath is, he's good at everything, he never got locked up,'

'Mitch where ...................... where did you get lock up?' Carol swallowed knowing she was probably going to cry. Her heart was beating fast, with everything else that he'd been coming out with that her Dad did to them this was something that could really cause ongoing problems. He'd never brought it up before now, but then he never did bad at school until now. She hadn't really looked at their grades, giving them some glide time due to the fact they just come to her. Carol wished the boys had told her the few times she had been able to visit them but she didn't know.

She wanted to cry. She fiddled with her car keys then looked at him. He had tears rolling down his face, behind his tough guy exterrior was the most fragile of her children. If someone asked her a month ago she would of said it was Daniel. But the one most in need of love and understanding was Mitch. He acted out because he felt like he had the most to lose, he got them before they got him attitude, just like his father. 

'In the cupboard, with the books,' Mitch told her. Carol reached out and held him. Wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

'We are not locking you up for a F, I'm sorry this happened,........................... I'm sorry everything happened,' Carol hugged him again, She felt heart broken because of what happened to her boys, she wished things had been different so did Daryl, they were trying to fix it. It didn't help Daryl freaking out every two minutes. 'Come on, we can't fix this tonight, but we will work on it, lets go in and see what other dumb arse things your father has done since I arrested him this afternoon,'

Mitch wiped his eyes, 'You arrested Dad?'

'You bet your life I did,' Carol climbed out of the car, she walked around giving Mitch another hug, 'I don't know what I'm going to do with all you Dixon's but I love you, you can tell me anything, I might not be able to fix it but I can listen..................'

'Daniel had sex with Charlotte!' Mitch blurted out, 'They been doing it all over, I think they did it in your bed when you were at work. He stole condoms from Dad's garage because they had no money to buy em and didn't want Dad to know,'

Carol's eyes went wide,. 'And Nathan stole a joint from Dad's workshop! He was high today at Andrea's, I had to stop him eating everything and away from her so she didn't know,..................... he stole a tinnie and papers,'

Carol took a deep breath to clear her head, 'Ok, honey anything else? Did you smoke the joint too?' She was going to kill Daryl, strangle him or do something to him, why wasn't he keeping an eye on them. What was he doing with pot in his garage where the boys could stumble across it. He told her he quit it, she didn't know what to think, she was going to have to have her game face on this weekend. Right now she was going to toss their bedroom quicker than the boys would know what to do. She couldn't get caught with drugs at her house.

'I want to go to dance class,' he told her. Carol stared at him blinking, 'What? I'd be the only guy,' Carol knew there had to be something of a catch. He was his fathers son looking for girls and in a dance class was a great place to start.

She rolled her eyes, 'Ok, you can go to dance class but you have to tell your Dad,'

'He already said yes,'

'Your a good boy, you know that, I love you, Dad loves you ok, you don't need to be worried about anything,' Carol told him, they walked up to the house and in the door, Nathan was looking in the fridge for food. Daniel was lying on the couch complaining to her about his phone. Carol looked around for Daryl. 

'He's in the shower,' Daniel said from the couch, 'He's got stitches, above his eye,' Daniel told her, she nodded going through to the bathroom and slipping in. She pulled open the shower curtain a little seeing him standing there covered in bruises.

'Shit,' she said, he turned around looking at her.

'Not that many, I'm ok,' he swayed a little, 'They gave me some pills, and something to take to sleep,' 

'Ok, look, Daniels having sex with Charlotte, stealing condoms from the garage, and Nathan took pot from your office,' Carol whispered to him, he shut his eyes at the first comment and groaned. The second one made him open his eyes, 'he what?'

'Stole pot,'

'Fuck,'

'I'm going to have to toss their room and flush it, do you have anything on you?'

'I told you I stopped,' he told her, she was staring at his whole body, 'don't look,' he almost teased her, 'Pervert!'

'Yeah, I like my men awake, not swaying on their feet, finish up, I'll help you to bed,' She dried him. Got him into the bedroom to go to bed and sleep. She gave him the sleeping pills and he was out. She went into the boys bedroom and started snooping. She found it in Nathan's gear. He hadn't hidden it well. She was thankful. She took it and tipped it down the toilet then called them all to the couch where she sat on the coffee table to talk to them and try sort everything out. 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Carol talked and she didn't know if it made any difference to anyone. Carol went into her room worried about the boys. Worried about Nathan mostly, Daniel needed a foot in his arse from his father and they were basically going to sit on him for a wee while. Mitch seemed to be the only one who wasn't causing any trouble except chasing tail in the form or wanting to go to a dance class. She just shook her head at his theory behind that one. She was going to suggest he try something else. Like the drums, or a circus class. Any thing except a class full of teenaged girls and him going to ogle them all. 

Daryl was sound asleep and she knew she was going to have to re tell him everything in the morning. She lay still in bed thinking about today. Daryl was snoring softly in bed beside her, she turned onto her side staring at him. She loved him, there was no doubt, she couldn't stop it. His face with bruising that he'd gotten into a fight because he loved her too. She just wanted to shake him to ask him to love her, accept her not keep thinking that he had to let her go because of what he thought she wanted. There was no reason she couldn't have it all. She was young enough to know she could work for the F.B.I when the boys finished high school. She would give it till then, then once they moved to college or work she would think about it.

Unless they had another baby one they could raise together. She put that out of her mind not wanting to do that to her boys because they gave them up that they would possibly resent a sibling that would be kept and raised by Carol. She sighed, maybe she needed to ask the counselor before she made any major decisions, but for now she needed to go see the doctor for birth control. 

She must have laid in bed for over an hour thinking about everything, struggling to fall asleep when she heard it, a tell tale click of a bedroom door being opened. At first she thought it was Michonne coming home, but then she didn't hear foot steps. Carol rolled out of bed, pulled on her pants. Something wasn't right. She grabbed her gun, moved quietly to the bedroom door and listened. She couldn't hear anything. Then she heard a click again. It was the front door and someone was going out of it. She shoved on shoes, creeping out, moving to the front door, she peeked out and saw a figure at the end of the path. 

She trained her gun at him.

'Turn around with your hands in the air,' she said loud enough for him to hear. The figure turned slowly with their hands in the air, she kept her gun trained. 'I suggest you get your arse back into bed before it ends up with a bullet in it,' she lowered her weapon as Daniel slinked past her. 'Actually Daniel, you get your sleeping bag and you sleep on the floor of my room with Dad and me,'

She heard him swearing about it as he went into the house. Carol hung about waiting for whomever he was waiting for. A car slowed at the curb. Carol walked over, opened the door, 'Surprise, get out of the car and into the house right now,'

'Please..................... Dad will kill me,' Charlotte said.

'Well I'm the one with a gun so inside now while I ring your parents,' Carol was mad, Daryl was out of it and she had to ring for help for this.  She went into her bedroom and left the crying Charlotte on the couch. Daniel was sitting on the floor of their room sorting out of the sleeping bag. 'Go stop Charlotte from crying,' she told him, she reached out to shake Daryl awake.

'You need to get up, just caught your son and Charlotte going to go in her car,' She shook him, he rolled over and blinked a little.

'Fucken little shit,' he mumbled.

'Get up you need to ring Caesar and Andrea,' Carol told him. Daryl groaned and sat up rubbing his hands over his face.

'What time is it?'

'Midnight,'

'Why the fuck they sneaking around at this time,'

'Hormones,'

'He's got game!' Daryl whispered, he looked around and pulled on his pants and shirt, 'How long was I out?'

'3 hours maybe,' Carol told him, 'You gotta do something,'

Daryl sat heavy on the bed, 'What the fuck you want me to do? Ground his arse?'

'He's already grounded,' Carol looked at Daryl he still seemed half asleep, 'Are you even awake? Daryl please,'

'Yeah, I'm a little foggy,'  Daryl admitted, his answers were all over the show, he really had no idea what was going on, 'Tell me again,'

'I caught Daniel creeping out of the house to meet Charlotte, Mitch told me they been having sex,' Carol told him, 'Please wake up,'

Daryl stood up and looked at Carol, he gave her a hug, he looked at her she had moved over, unclipping the clip from her gun, emptying the chamber and locking it away, 'Why do you have your gun?'

'I thought............................ I thought it was something else..................... I thought someone was breaking in or something,' Carol told him, 'He was hanging at the gun so I might of pointed my gun at him, told him to hold his hands up until I realized it was him,'

'You pulled your gun on Daniel,' Daryl looked at her like she was crazy.

'Don't look at me like that, I didn't think it was going to be him, it could have been anyone, you don't exactly run with the nicest of people,' she did feel bad but she expected her boys to be in bed, she thought it could have been anyone even someone who Daryl had done a wrong turn too, he was looking through his phone pulling up the Martinez phone number.

He looked at her and at the gun safe, 'You might need that to stop Caesar from ................... going off,'

'I don't know what to do, do you?' she asked him, he looked more awake, he didn't know.

'Boarding school?' he almost teased but was almost serious, 'This is not something I want them doing, I mean.................. shit......... I ain't no poster child for not having sex, what am I going to say,'

'I don't know, I don't want them to.................... get pregnant or something,'

Daryl nodded and walked through to the bathroom, he stopped long enough to glare at the two frightened teens on the couch, he looked in the toilet as he went and he couldn't be sure but he was almost sure he was pissing on weed. 'Carol?' he called out, 'Is that weed?'

Carol come into the bathroom shutting it behind him, Daryl looked pained as he fushed the toilet, he looked at her while he was washing his hands. 'Oh.................. by the way, Nathan's a stonner now so thank you for leaving your stash where he could find it at the garage,'

'The little fucker!' Daryl moaned, 'Why did you flush my weed?'

'Why do you still have it?'

'I'm not smoking it, its just......................................... I never got rid of it, I did at the house, but.............' Daryl knew he should just stop talking before he got into trouble, 'What he doing smoking weed?'

'What's Daniel doing having sex? They are acting out because they had a shit upbringing, we gotta make this right, fix it, now ring her Dad stop stalling they might think she's been kidnapped again,' Carol told him, he groaned and picked up his phone and called him.

All three boys were in the lounge watching their father and Martinez arguing in the kitchen, Daryl was angry and both men were just about coming to blows, Carol had moved them out of the lounge and sent Charlotte home in her car, Carol knew that Andrea would be waiting for her at the other end but she didn't think she needed to hear her Dad and Daryl arguing with each other. Carol come in seeing the boys all watching waiting to see what Daryl and Martinez were going to do, they all thought there was going to be a fight, they didn't want to miss it.

'Right, the three of you to bed, tomorrow, we get a house alarm, no one gets in or out,' Carol sent them off to bed, she gave in sending Daniel to his own bed, she knew Daryl would be pissed when Caesar left so was she already about some of the things he'd said about Daniel that she wanted to spend some time with Daryl. She also didn't want Daryl to fight. He was getting annoyed she could tell.

'Ok, ok, lets just stop now, go home, I'll keep a better eye on Daniel, you keep a better eye on Charlotte, tomorrow we talk after we all have slept,' She took charge, saw him out. Grabbed Daryl's hand and dragged him back to the bedroom telling him that they all needed to sleep including him. He was pissed, she could feel it radiating from his body, she turned facing him. 'Do you regret sleeping together at 15?'

'At 15................. I mean the 15 year old me yes would be pleased we did, but the 32 year old me wishes we waited because................ if we were older we would've stayed together, we might not of had the boys but ................. we wouldn't of known that, You?'

'Hmmmmmm I wish I never had to give up my babies?' Carol whispered, 'I wish ............................ someone gave me better advice, I wish I wasnt so scared of my parents and I tried to get out of the house to find you,'

'hmmmmmmmmmmmmm can't change it,'

'I know, but, It gets a bit overwhelming you know,'

'I know, now go to sleep ok, or unless you want to come closer and do some kissing, I only up to kissing,' Daryl pulled her up to kiss her for a little while before settling down for sleep. 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

'I'm gonna talk to them,' Daryl told her when she asked, 'I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say,'

'How about don't have sex, don't smoke and don't do bad shit?'

'Yeah that worked, I'm gonna tell them if they want to be men, behave like me, fuck around, smoke and other bad shit they can move out of fucken home,' Daryl told her, 'I'll pack their fucken bags,'

'They're 15, I think that's illegal,'

'Do they know that? For a start he can buy his own fucken rubbers if he's going to be doing that, plus he can front up with her at ................... where ever she gets the pill or whatever and he can pay for that too......................................... Nathan owe's me a couple of hundred bucks for the stash you flushed and what the fuck is up with the fucken dance class?'

'Can you not say fuck?' Carol warned him, she needed to talk to him about not doing that, it was his go to word. She was just thankful the boys were not toddler picking up all his swear words. 

'I'm fucken fucked off!'

'I know but please stop saying it,'

'I don't wanna be no ones fucken granddad, fuck I don't even know how to be a dad,' Daryl flopped back looking at the roof he tugged her hand dragging her back with him, 'What do you think?'

'I think they are testing the waters, first it was Mitch fighting now he's calmed down, I thought Nathan was sweet just plodding along doing his thing but I got it wrong, then Daniel I thought didn't even know how to talk to girls but its like him and Charlotte imprinted on each other with the kidnapping,'

'Take their phones, they come to me everyday if you are working, I'm going to put trackers on their phones and shit, make Nathan piss in a cup and I'll fucken stand and watch him so he doesn't try a piss swap or something,'

'Is that extreme?'

'Do you want them to turn out like me?'

'You do ok............................ you are not all bad,' Carol rolled onto him. They lay there for a few more moments, he was getting turned on from her weight but they could hear the boys up and theyd idn't want them to leave the house or make plans without them knowing where they were or what they were up too. Daniel knew he was in the biggest trouble the the fathers. Daryl couldn't believe that this was the same boy who come to him a month ago freaking out about going on a date and now he was sending dirty photos and having sex. He had balls.

Nathan was really away with the fairies, and Mitch just wanted to please him and Carol. It was all a mess. A big mess that neither of them really knew what they were doing or how to get them on track. Daryl kissed her a little and moved against her. 'We need to farm them off to Uncle Merle so i can get laid,' he told her.

'You're so romantic, I just don't know how I keep my panties on,'

'Date tonight then? I'll show you a good time?'

'The boys?'

'Merle will watch them,'

'Will they be ok?'

'They ain't scared of us but they are scared of Merle, they wouldn't dare do a thing wrong,' Daryl kissed her again, 'But I gotta go out for a bit today will be back later, I'll talk to the boys now,'

'Where are you going?'

'Look, I just got to take care of something, I can't tell ya nothing,' Daryl winced a little as he pulled on his pants and then a tee shirt. He looked around for his shoes, then put on his jacket. He was going fully dress, he didn't want to tackle a man to man conversation in bare feet. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes, 'It ain't nothing bad, its not like we moving a dead body or nothing,'

'Ok,' she knew she just had to trust him. She had to trust him completely because she was giving him a fair chance, she didn't think he would be moving a body, or anything.

'Trust me,' Daryl told her. He gave her a kiss. 'I'm going into battle are you coming?'

'I'll watch from the kitchen with a coffee,'

Daryl called the boys around. It was his turn to sit on the coffee table. He told the boys to hand him their phones. They didn't even worry about it with him. Carol was wondering what was going to happen. He started with the birth control, safe sex and condoms. Daryl brought one out from the bedroom and showed it to them in the wrapper.

'You think you just roll it on but ya gotta pinch the tip like this, but then it doesn't always work,' he told them, the boys faces were flaming, 'Look to your left and right for examples of what happens if you don't use a rubber properly, you don't want to become Dad's you won't be able to raise kids at your age. Its impossible, you know this, you know that ............... look we love you but given the choice we would have rather had you all in our 20's so we could afford you all, you got to not fuck it up, also if you wanna be a man and do man things, you pay for it. You pay for your own condom's and get her on the pill too, you pay for it. Don't be stealing my rubbers, buy ya fucken own,'

The boys were embarrassed. 

'If I catch any of you all stealing pot or smoking a joint or stoned, you're gone...................... down the road, I'm throwing you out, you be going to boarding school, ' he told them, two boys looked at one they didn't know if he was joking, 'You wanna do men things you act like a man, get a job, pay the money for your own habit.'

'You smoke,' Nathan challenged him.

'Not much, I dont' anymore,' Daryl told him, 'Even before I didn't that much, I certainly never stole it, its an expensive habit and you don't want to do it,' Daryl told him, 'And also dance class is not going to really meet a girl, just be yourself, smile a little, take a shower, use deodorant  and don't be a dick,' Daryl gave them a pep talk.

Carol watched from behind the counter, she didn't know if she liked his pep talk or not but the boys seemed to be listening. She had tried her approach. Daryl was trying him. Failing that there was always the prison cells and handcuffs it worked for their dad. One thing was clear to her, neither her or Daryl knew what the hell they were doing. Both of them couldn't muck the boys up any more than they had been already.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this tonight, or why I'm even writing, I'm not in the best of moods, it could reflect ........... anyway my husband accidentally run over my dog today, I was walking her and a pack of dogs chased her towards the truck which my husband was parking. Long story,............. anyway I've been at the vets crying, luckily no broken bones, my dog is a black lab, she will be fine bu I love her. She's hurting and she's spaced out on pain meds. And I've been crying.

Carol was sitting with Andrea at the kitchen counter at Carol's drinking a cup of coffee. They had pretty much hit a stale mate of talking. They were both stumped about what to do with the boys two boys they needed to sort out and one by just wanting to be loved. Carol sighed and looked at Andrea. Andrea had decided she was going to take them both to family planning and get them to talk about birth control. She said that they could tell them not to do it until they were blue in the face but most likely they were going to keep doing it, finding ways to be together. 

She didn't mean she wanted Daniel at her house for sleep overs, they would still have to sneak around and do it else where but she didn't want to end up with a pregnant teenager. She agreed to help Carol deliver another sex talk to her boys. Carol also been talking with someone who could go into the school and offer to give a sex ed talk. She felt it was important. She just hoped the school sex education was up to speed. Daryl had shown them how to open and use a condom. He gave them another lesson with a banana that made her blush like mad. 

Carol also had a quick chat to him about their own birth control. Neither of them wanted more kids right now, Carol thought the best idea was to get the injection so they didnt have to worry about it for another 3 months. She was going to make an appointment for Monday to go on it. She also wanted Daryl to go get a check up to make sure he was clean and then they could be a little more relaxed with condoms and things. She knew he wouldn't cheat on her at all. Never not now they were back together. 

'I guess I'm just glad you are not yelling at me or picking on the boys,.............. I mean Daniel,' Carol said quietly.

'This one................. she's sign's of her father, I was never like that,' Andrea told her, Carol gave her a glance, she was older than Carol, she was in her early 40's. Carol still had no idea what was happening. She felt like a rookie learning on the job, she knew the bad things about teenage sex. She never wanted her boys to do she wanted them to have the teenage years that she never had.

'I was, I mean.....................' Carol flashed her eyes up at Andrea, 'I slept with Daryl really young, Its probably my fault,'

'No................... I was with Caesar since I was 18, I was joking,' Andrea told her, 'I just didn't have kids until I was ready,'

'We ..................... Daryl didn't even know, he's already done more for them in the short time he's known about them, he's really trying to be a good Dad................' Carol looked at her, 'its just ......... well you know, I'm the captain at the police station,'

'Well if he breaks the law you guy just have to arrest him again,' Andrea smiled a cheeky grin, 'sooooooo is it good foreplay handcuffing him? What's your headboard like?'

Carol blushed really bad, she shook her head.  'I ............. no, I don't know, we are supposed to be talking about the boys,' 

'We can talk about you too, spill the good, he looks like he would be an attentive lover, I've seen him eat a ice cream,' Andrea flashed her a little grin. Carol put her hands across her face.  She was blushing so red. She was never good at talking girl talk not even with Michonne, she blushed like mad. She really didn't want to announce to Andrea that Daryl was the only guy she had ever been with.  'I mean this one time, I tied up Caesar and covered him in oil and massaged him down, he ummmmmmmmmmmmm you know.............. before we even got down to business,'

'He what?' 

'You know............. blew his load,' Andrea looked at Carol, 'Do you have a lot of experence with guys?'

Carol looked everywhere but at Andrea, 'No............... just........... Daryl,' she whispered.

'Just Daryl?' Andrea looked shocked, she'd only been with Caesar but they had been around the block and then some, did everything and anything.

'But you just got together a few weeks back,' Andrea asked.

'Three times, since I come back...................... and when I was 15,' Carol admitted.

'Girl we need to have ourselves a little chat,' Andrea went and turned the jug back on to make more coffee so the could talk a bit more about sex, Carol was thankful the boys were away with their dad and she could have a chat with Andrea about it.

Daryl and Merle had taken the boys to the gym to give them a work out. Daryl had almost dragged Nathan from the shower to get him to come with them. He was spacey. Daryl had run back to the garage to check what Nathan actually had taken from his garage. He knew he should have just gotten rid of it all but he really didn't think about the fact it was hidden in his office that someone  especially his own kid would go through it with a fine tooth comb and steal from him. He'd taken more than Carol had found. He'd taken him on a walk alone that morning and he actually handed over some more once they were back at the house.

Daryl looked at the stuff he handed over him trying to work out how much more was actually missing. There was more missing because there was stuff missing that Daryl knew it had to be stashed somewhere else.

'Where is it?' Daryl had stood outside the shower door, he'd basically trapped Nathan in the shower box until he let it spill that the rest was under his mattress at Daryl and Merles place. He cursed a lot, he run Merle to do a little stock take about what was there. He tried to work out how much Nathan had smoked. How had they not noticed he was stoned, Nathan wore sunglasses a great deal and slept a lot. It was going to have to change or they were going to lose Nathan to the dark side. Daryl already decided that he was going to stick to Nathan like glue.

Nathan was sitting at Merle's desk inside the office, Merle had the other two working out skipping then they were going to move onto the punching bags. Both Daniel and Mitch had huge grins on. Daryl had a problem with Nathan in the office because he was just about at the point of begging Daryl for a smoke. Daryl run his hand through his hair wondering what he should be doing. In the end he though fuck it, Nathan was fidgety as fuck, moving around on his seat. Daryl wondered if he was coming down from a high of something else.

'What else you been taking, that's just not pot,' Daryl asked him, Nathan shook his head.

'Where is it?' Daryl started listing off places he could have hidden stuff, he knew it had to be pills or something, 'Nathan, is it pills? Did you take pills today?'

'A couple of pain killers............... to............... you took my weed, it helps me forget................... he was a wanker,' Nathan paced the room, 'he use to hit Mitch, and do stuff, I just need to forget,'

'Forget what?' 

'He ain't had no heart attack, me, Daniel and Mitch killed him,' Nathan told him, 'We got .............. his heart pills and swapped them for sugar pills, you know the ones you put in coffee the sweeteners and we.................. I ,............. he'd locked Mitch up and was yelling he was going to take a piss and shoot him, he had a gun he'd been waving around, Daniel run upstairs, and he went upstairs to get him was going to kill him too, we swapped all the pills, he was having trouble breathing, so he went into the main bathroom to get them. ............ he had locks everywhere to lock us up, so we, me and Daniel locked him in there. He was saying he couldn't breath and shit, we let Nathan out went to school come back and he was dead!'

Daryl looked at him, 'You locked him in there with sugar pills?'

'We swapped them back and shoved one under his tongue when he was dead and put the real pills back and tipped them everywhere. They think we tried to save him, but we didn't we just stood there waiting for him to die,'

'You killed your Granddad??'

'He was going to kill Mitch, he'd beaten us up, he was.................. we couldn't do it, Dad have you got a joint of something?' Nathan asked him.

'What you take today?'

'Nothing, some pain meds, two pain meds that's it,' 

'I ..................... come with me,' Daryl told him, he wasn't going to give him a puff on a joint but he went through to the kitchen and found the vodka Merle kept hidden, He put a capful in the bottom of a glass and filled the rest up with juice. 'Drink that, it will relax you a bit,' Daryl left the bottle out knowing Merle would have to move it now Nathan knew where it was. He reasoned giving him a drink with if he was going to parties he would probably drink more. He also really didn't know how to deal with what news Nathan had dropped on him. No wonder they were all screwed up.

'Look ................. I don't know what to say here, but you didn't technically kill him, you just withheld .................. meds, and he got himself all worked up about it, and he would of probably had a heart attack if he had a heart anyway,' Daryl had no idea of what to do or say, the kid almost confessed to murder and he didnt want him to go around telling people the three of them killed the granddad. 'We need to talk to your Ma,' Carol would know what to do.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge thankyou to Bella_Monoxide for helping me edit and work out this chapter, its pretty hard when someone hands you a lump of words from a dyslexic person and says here fix this please. Thanks babe, and also don't forget to go check out her work, she's a great writer. You will find her profile in the comments because she comments support on just about every bit of writing I do.

We need to talk,' Daryl walked into the house not knocking or anything he pushed Nathan towards the couch, nodded to Andrea, 'Can you watch him for a bit, don't let him outa ya sight,' Andrea just nodded, Carol stood up and followed him outside. Nathan just lay on his side pulling up a blanket over himself and shut his eyes, Daryl had told him to keep his mouth shut and not to talk to anyone but him or his mother about what he told him.

He knew that Nathan understood why he didn't want him to talk about anything. He wasn't stupid he knew why his Dad didn't want him even looking at anyone because he already blabbed once and the next time it would be easier. Daryl looked around wondering what to do but he didn't want to talk in her car. in the end he dragged Carol towards the small garden shed He pushed the door open and looked around. It was clear that no one had used the garden shed in a long time. He looked up seeing a huge spider web, it was pretty gross in there, they turned the lights on and he looked around there was nothing in there apart from three bikes.

'I gotta tell you something, don't interrupt me cos I'll lose track,' He told her, she looked surprised that he wanted her to keep quiet while he talked to her.

'Ok,' Carol looked flabbergasted at Daryl's demand that she couldn't manage to say more than just 'ok'

'Nathan told me they did something real bad to your Dad, they switched his pills, locked him in the bathroom till he died he thought he was taking his heart pills but they swapped them with sugar ones, they wanted to kill him, they did by locking him in and listened to him dying, that's why they are all fucked up Nathan he did it, locked him in there so he couldn't get his meds, they weren't his meds, they were sugar pills that you put in coffee... then they made it look like a heart attack,'

'Why you tell me all this, I'm a cop Daryl,'

'You're their mother, what we do?'

'We talk to them, we don't say anything, it was a heart attack,' Carol looked sick, her brain was racing because she didn't want the boys to go saying something to someone else without her talking it through with them. She also knew the case had been put to bed and it was deemed as a heart attack. Carol put her hand up when Daryl went to say something else, 'I'm glad he's dead, but what do we do now?'

'Um I gave Nathan a shot of vodka in a glass of juice cause he was freaking out. Don't be mad, please. You know, he's been smoking pot cause he did the locking up,'

'vodka Daryl don't you think there enough problems?'

'Well he asked me for a joint, so I thought a shot might be, you know, they might drink at parties as well.'

'I'm glad you didn't give him one, but alcohol instead?' Carol shook her head. 'What are we doing? They can't really do counselling for this can they?'

'No but they can talk to us as much as possible, Do not tell anyone!' Carol told him, 'Not even Merle, but we need to sit them down find out the facts then talk it through, it's never going to come up, we just ................ we just need to let them talk about it if they need too, they've been punished enough by that man, no one needs to say anything we just need to get it talked about so they don't blow and tell someone they shouldn't,'

'Ok we don't tell Merle,'

'Daryl you can't tell anyone,'

'Are you covering up a murder again Carol,'

'Its not even funny, don't even joke about it, we need to have the boys get through this, talk to them, I mean, you killed people? What do you do?'

'Well, I can neither confirm or deny I killed anyone that didn't need to die, I don't kill good people,' Daryl told her They both stood there thinking, both leaning on opposite sides of the wall.

Carol was getting more upset about what was happening with their boys, she couldn't help but wonder if they were mucking them up worse than they already were. They kept it all such a big secret since they all come to live with her, she couldn't even imagine how desperate they were to get out of there to lock him up in the bathroom.

Carol couldn't believe how he had treated her boys, he been an tough dad on her but never raised a hand to her, her dad had thrown her out of the house at eighteen and had always been cold towards her. She knew from the boys that it wasn't that bad until her mother died then once they lost her protection her dad been the worst ever.

She'd been to see them a couple of times when she was allowed, her father had never let her take the boys anywhere on her own, and now she suspected that he had done that on purpose to prevent them from telling her about his behaviour towards her sons. Thinking back she thought Mitch might have tried to tell her but they never ever got time alone together. Now she was standing in the garden shed willing herself not to burst into tears. Daryl could see her wrestling with ideas in her brain, he stepped forward and hugged her. She kissed his neck and he held her for a few minutes. He looked as shocked as she did about everything. 


	42. Chapter 42

Carol knew what she had to do, she had her letter in her hand to hand it over to people who were higher up than her. She'd come in from her talk with Daryl and made a major decission. The boys needed her. Daryl had his own place he could come and go as he pleased but Carol was tied into her job. She had to make her choice. She made a phone call to her employer and she come out of it feeling ok. 

'I done something, or I'm doing something,' She touched Daryl on his arm to get his attention. Andrea had gone and the boys were home all lying about the house. Nathan had told them he'd told. The boys all looked worried. 'You gotta watch them for a bit while I drop all this off,' Carol had her stuff for work on her.

'You ain't quitting?'

'No.... I'm taking.... I'm taking maternity leave,' 

Daryl's drink come flying out his nose as he choked, 'What? Wait? You knocked up?'

'No keep up, the force offers maternity leave and I'm taking it for the boys,' Carol told him straight faced, 'It doesn't say they have to be newborns, but I am taking it, I've got three months paid leave owing so I'm going to spend it with the boys,'

'Can you do that?'

'I'm doing it, they are all screwed up and we.... you and me need to be here for them, now I'm scared for them, they need us,'

 'I was going to tell you tonight, but,' Daryl scratched his neck looking as awkward as he possibly could in that moment, she didn't know what he was going to say to her, 'I got a house, I had the contractors come in and fix it up, they got a room each if you all wanna move in, its got three bedrooms upstairs and one down, two lounges and a huge garage, its got a yard and shit,'

'You want the boys?'

He did his awkward shuffle that if he was coming up against someone from another gang they would use it to their advantage, but being around Carol he lost all his confidence and felt like he could not untie his tongue at all. She stared at him, she looked really mad at him for wanting to take them when she just told him she was taking three months off to try help them. He shook his head.

'I want you,' he said softly, 'But you all come as a 4 for one deal right? So I'm getting a bargain,'

'Daryl.... I can't,' Carol looked at him, 'It's nice of you to offer but,'

'Fine,' Daryl pushed off the counter he'd been leaning on, Carol watched him waiting for him to run from her again, he went outside and stood there having a smoke for a few minutes. She could tell he was angry but she couldn't go with him and risk him turning around and not wanting them for keeps. If she went with him it was going to impact everything, he was in a gang, not just a gang one of the most powerful gangs, in Georgia from what the under ground gossip told her. Daryl and Merle's names were connected with a great deal of danger and she couldn't risk it all, she would give it all up on the chance then..... she just knew things wouldn't always be good because she would end up covering for him again. Or for Merle or for the twins, no one was thinking about her. About her job, the triplets, she had to think about everyone.

It was alright for Michonne she was banging Merle as she felt like it but they were so secret about it that it was unlikely anyone knew. Daryl was coming and going with her boys, everyone knew he was their father. Everyone in town suspected that there was something still going on between them. You would have to be blind not to see it at all.

She had no doubt he wanted her but he couldn't give her what they really needed, she wanted him, loved him. If he was still in the gang it was becoming a stale mate of going around in circles until one of them gave up the thing that was important to them then resent each other for it. That was the thing that was going to to happen, and she knew about gangs, people didn't just get out of gangs, they didn't just leave, they always left a gang in a body bag or worse, not that she thought that would happen to Daryl but he would always have a target on his back because of who he was. 

Daryl come back in and looked at her, 'We can make this work?'

'We can make it work, I don't want you to go, I love you,' she whispered to him, he nodded, he knew that one of them would have to give up to be living together, it wouldn't look right if she moved in with him. 

'Clean me out a drawer in your dresser then?' he asked her.

'Why?'

'You know,' he flashed her a guilty look, 'I'll leave the gang,'

'How? You going to slip out the back door,' Carol was shocked, he was going to try leave the gang, 'you can't, four nights a week you can stay,' she told him, they had 3 months to work it out. He couldn't give up the gang and she didn't want to give up her job, she didn't want to give up on her boys, and she didn't want to give up on Daryl either.

'Ok, I kinda love you too,' he stepped towards her, he kissed her. 'Do you think you can come spend a few nights in my house? Humor me?'

'Kinda,' Carol kissed him back, 'I can humor you a little bit I spose,'

'Hmmm yes, I kinda love the boys too,' Daryl kissed her again, 'Come on, lets go start talking with them about this granddad thing,'

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Carol rolled over on top of Daryl she gave him a little smile. They been in bed most of the day the boys were still at school. Daryl had taken the day off and they spent the day touching, kissing, stroking each other. Carol had been enjoying the attention from Daryl. She actually was really enjoying not working or worrying about hiding everything from work mates and anyone she come in contact with. Carol was enjoying the one on one time alone with Daryl. It had been hard to come by since they had three teen boys to cock block them every time they kissed each other.

Daryl looked at the time groaning. He knew they were going to have to get up out of bed and put on a respectable appearance on for the boys when they come home. He looked down at her boobs again she gave him a little shove off her. He moved down her body to kiss them. Carol giggle some more worried that they would go another round and be sprung by the boys. He nuzzled down between her breast to try suggest Carol to stay in bed with him. 

'Pervert!'

'No I'm not, I just like what I like,' he kissed her again. He almost pinned her down so she couldn't move, she couldn't help but giggle because he would use his chin hair and rub it against her skin, depending on how he did it meant that he would have her begging for mercy the moment he come near her suggesting by the way his chin was angled that he was going to rub at her with his face hair.

'Come get out of bed take a shower then we can go for a walk with the boys or something,' Carol suggested. 

It had been a week since the boys dropped their bomb shell, slowly over the week they had been talking about it. Carol found taking them on long walks seemed to help them through their thought processes also it made them come out with easy conversations. Carol wanted  to keep it up because since they been walking and talking with them as a family all boys had been calming down. Carol knew they couldn't go to counselling or anything for this so they had to work it out with just them and the boys.

It was working, Nathan was talking through his problems with both Daryl and Carol. Mitch was so calm with it all now spending so much time with them that they thought about checking his things to make sure he hadn't picked up some of Nathan's habits. Over all all three boys were slowly coming to peace. Carol managed to get a copy of her fathers information on his death which showed that he did die quickly and suddenly and even if he walked down the stairs he would have dropped dead. Along with the heart attack he had a number of other medical problems that would also have impacted his death.

Nathan was doing it the hardest. Daryl had been trying to talk to him daily one on one but he was now struggling with what they did because he didn't have a prop of smoking weed or hiding from the world any more. Daniel had his phone taken from him as Caesar Martinez had threatened to send his daughter off to boarding school. Daniel had been walking around with a face like thunder ever since this threat had been issued.

Still everyday they walked for an hour as a family until the boys talked themselves out. Then they come back to the house where Carol or Daryl prepped dinner with one of the boys having one on one then they were eating together. Carol watched the boys blossom every day. She was pleased she made the decision to take time off work to help her family sort itself out. She still didn't know what she was going to do with Daryl. They were together, really together but the gang was always in the back of her mind.

They took a shower getting ready for the boys return. Daryl managed to convince Carol that they had enough time for a quick fumble in the shower. She couldn't really resist him at all. Daryl knew that she couldn't resist him, but they were clean and presentable by the time the boys come in the door from school. Daryl's phone was pinging with text messages, he went outside to make a phone call and come in with his eyes on Carol. She knew, she knew well enough by now that that look meant he was either going to lie or tell her what she needed to know to keep her out of it.

'What?' Carol asked him.

'Gotta go out of town for a couple of days, just the weekend I think,' he mumbled glancing over at the boys, 'Um something's come up,'

'Something being Connor and Murphy something?'

'Look the less you know the better right now ok,' Daryl walked towards her to hug her, she was annoyed that the gang made such a impact on their lives. It always was there, if Merle rang Daryl dropped everything, 'I'll be back as soon as I can, we are leaving in half an hour, they picking us up,' he made a helicopter sign, 'we gotta move some..... stuff,'

'Stuff?'

'Yeah stuff, clean up a mess,' Daryl mumbled, 'Shit Carol you know I can't tell ya,'

'You tell the boys something, anything but not what you are doing, who's going to be left behind?' She asked him needing to know who to call for information.

'Martinez, he will know when we are back, its nothing really, we just gotta fly and do something,' Daryl moved forward kissing her on the mouth, he cupped the bottom of her chin making her tilt her head towards him even though she didn't want to be very friendly, 'kiss me!' he whispered. She resisted long enough for him to crush his mouth on hers with a tiny nibble on her bottom lip. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans pulling him to her. She bit his bottom lip briefly letting him know she wasn't very happy with what was happening. 'Love you babe I'll tell the boys,'

After he told the boys he kissed her again, 'I'll be back as soon as I can,'

'Daryl... be careful,' she told him as he started to go out of the house, 'do you need my vest?'

'No its a removal,' he told her, she wasn't stupid he and Merle were moving bodies for  _The Saints_ she just hoped they wouldn't get caught because there would be nothing she could do about it but pretend she thought he was on a hunting trip with Merle. They already had their stories straight about what would happen if Daryl ever got caught doing something if they both got asked questions. It would be the same lie. Carol hated it knowing she was always going to have to keep him on the down low because he was a criminal and really she should be arresting him not kissing him and hoping he didn't get caught. 


	44. Chapter 44

Daryl couldn't believe he in a helicopter dumping a body with Connor and Murphy. Connor was at the helm Murphy and Daryl had the job of cutting black rubbish bags open and dumping body parts  out in the ocean so the fish would eat them. So far they had dumped an arm and a leg. Daryl couldn't believe the things that the twin got them involved in. It was insane most of the time. Merle passed them what Daryl could only  imagine was the torso of the man they were dumping. Daryl had clearly told them he was not touching any heads. He drew the line at heads. 

'Who wants old Ed's head?' Merle held it up, he tossed it to Daryl who leaned back and it went flying out the door. They looked out to see it fall into the ocean below. It was a long way down and it ended with a big splash they just stared as the head bobbed in the water for a few seconds before slowly going under the water. 'That has to be the freakiest things I've ever seen,'

'Could we not just have put concrete boots on him and tossed him full together out here then?' Daryl asked, he was feeling slightly sick, he disposed of dead bodies before but never one that been cut into so many bits like this man. Connor told him it was all Murphy's fault, because he was the reason that they were all now on this mission. Merle already had it in his mind to talk to him about this crap later on.

'Seems old Ed was a bit of a pedo.... Murphy doesn't like them and lost it,' Connor told them. His brother lost control and even worried Connor somewhat because he went crazy with the axe and now they were all in trouble because they had 16 different bags of body parts to get rid of by dumping them somewhere. Connor decided that it would be best to throw it out out in the ocean and let the fish eat it all.

Merle looked out the window on his side as gulls flew in to peck at the remains before it sunk under the water. He'd been side eyeing Murphy all morning with the clean up job they just had to do. The bleach they had tipped everywhere to cover his tracks and sprayed everywhere on every surface because Murphy forgot to wear gloves in Ed's house they then had to cover the tracks and spray everywhere. They all smelt like a toilet.  Connor flew off down the bay further out to sea, they were already 12 miles out and dropping parts as they went. Daryl was keeping an eye out for boats and other aircraft in the area so far they hadn't spotted any.

'Doing the families of Boston a good turn,' Murphy added, 'low life no one will miss,'

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Daryl leaned slightly to the right to heave a bag of what could only be classed as guts and stomach out the open door. He gagged as an intestine dropped out and wrapped itself around the landing skids. He lay on his stomach and tried to reach it to get it off. They were going to have to get it off before they went back into shore. He couldn't reach it.

Connor was flying around so they were not dumping all the body parts in one area. Daryl stopped trying to reach it for a moment and helped the others begin the big clean. Daryl, Merle and Murphy then began the slow process of trying to rid the helicopter of any traces of blood; so that if it was searched there would be no traces of anything, they sprayed the bleach everywhere to destroy evidence. 

'What are we going to do with the decorations?' Merle looked out the window and the intestines were still wrapped around the skids and they were starting to attract birds.

'Someone's going to have to go out get rid of it,' Connor told them.

'Don't look at me,' Murphy told them, 'I'm going to shit myself if I have to go out,'

'I've got that sore shoulder,' Merle looked at Daryl.

'Fine, I'm wearing a life jacket and go closer to the water in case I fall or something,' He stripped off his jacket and pulled on a life vest that they had that would inflate if it hit the water. It went though his legs and did up at his front. He handed his phone to Merle to hold while he went out to remove part of a dead man from the skids of the helicopter. 'Keep it fucken steady, and no one tells Carol,'

Daryl stepped out onto the skids, they were about ten meters from the water so that if he did fall it wouldn't cause much of a problem, he was holding onto the door frame and tried to kick the intestine off the skid. It wasn't working, he had to bend down and remove it properly. It was cold and gross, he tried not to think of what it was and it was just seaweed or something similar. He could help it as he gagged grabbing it in his hands. He lost his footing, over he went into the water.

He hit the water with a splash. He went under the water holding his breath, he could see the light and was kicking up to the surface thankful that he had the life jacket on because it was helping him get back to the surface. He was still holding onto the intestine for some reason he didn't know why. He let it go and watched it float off on the surface of the water. He hoped that the guys in the helicopter would come back down and pick him up and he would get picked up by the coast guard or something similar. He thought quickly of Carol and his boys, he really hoped that he managed to get back to see them today.

'The fucker went in,' Merle said, 'he's in the fucken ocean,'

Connor pulled the helicopter up so the water wouldn't be so choppy so they could see him. He grabbed his rosary beads and started praying that he would be able to pull something big off.

'Aye there he is,' they looked out and could still see him in the water waving at them. Connor banked around to see what he could do about picking him up. He was only panicking a little bit because of the fact they been feeding all the fish dead bodies he hoped that there were no sharks around waiting to feed on the younger Dixon. He was hoping he could get low enough and they could drop a rope to pull him out. 

'Everyone put on life jackets,' he told them.  Murphy helped Connor get his on while he flew above. He tried to keep an eye on Daryl in the water while Merle and Murphy become ready to pull Daryl out. The plan was simple, Merle climbed out to the skids.

'This is a stupid fucken idea this is how he fell out in the first place,' Merle called out, he tied it on and dropped it down. Daryl managed to get himself to the rope. He was weary about actually tying it to himself due to the face he didn't want to be tied it the helicopter in case Connor crashed it. He wrapped it around his fore arm and Merle pulled him and Daryl used his upper body strength to pull himself out of the water. Once he was clear of the water Connor called out to Merle to tell him to hang the fuck on and he lifted higher into the air.

Daryl kept climbing hand over hand until he felt Merle's hands on his shirt pulling him onto the skid, they both carefully managed to get inside the helicopter. 

'Lets get the fuck out of here,' Daryl told Connor, he was starting to shake with cold, 'Fuck! And fuck you Murphy no more of this shit,'

'Yeah its all your fault Murphy,' Connor told him from the controls, they all buckled up and the helicopter lurched to the left as Connor headed back to Boston to refuel before heading back to Georgia. Connor twisted his rosary beads sending a quiet thanks to the man upstairs for letting them win this one.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Daryl knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide it from her. The fact that Merle run her to tell her to bring some clothes down for Daryl because he was flying naked. Daryl was wrapped in a silver emergency blanket shivering with cold. He was at the stage he didn't care he just wanted out. He barely spoke to anyone on the way back. He went over it all in his head over and over. The fall into the ocean from the helicopter freaked him out. He wanted to kill Murphy, cousin, family or stranger he was done with them for now.

Merle could see him ticking it all over in his head as they flew back into Georgia. Connor was barely saying anything they were settling in for the night with the Dixon's and also forming some sort of alibi that put them in Georgia and not in Boston. Merle was twisting his sunglasses around in his hands, 'Don't do it man,' Daryl told him. Merle's eyes narrowed as he looked intently as Daryl. 'Just don't,' Daryl said again. Merle just nodded.

Connor landed and then they climbed out of the helicopter and then Merle jumped Murphy knocking him to the ground. He proceeded to smack him several times. Connor stood watching then he jumped in. Daryl stood there naked wrapped in his silver blanket. He was shaking so bad and the men had failed to notice that his lips were turning blue and they didn't think to share their own clothes with him on the flight back to Georgia. He'd been shaking for a couple of hours.

'If I have to get in there just remember I'm naked,' Daryl growled at them. The men all stopped, Merle stood up pointed his finger at Murphy.

'You need to calm your shit we could of lost Daryl today.... Enough!'

'Aye Murphy.... enough of this tempter shit.... you don't see me cutting some prick up into bits like that,'

'No you never do anything wrong,' Connor yelled at him, 'You dumb fuck... you just about got Daryl killed,'

'Aye Daryl I'm sorry .... I lost the plot.... sometime that just happens,'

Daryl just was watching everything that was going on, he was freezing his balls off. He had sore balls because everything had shrunk up. He saw Carol's car coming up the road and he just walked off leaving the tree men fighting with each other. He knew nothing bad was going to happen, Merle dealt with it by just punching him to get his frustration out. Carol parked and climbed out walking towards him, her eyes were narrowed as she saw him. She put her arm around him and guided him into her car. She turned her heaters on.

'What happened?' she took him in, he opened his mouth to speak but was too tired to try. 'You need the hospital,'

'No,' his voice was barely a whisper.

Carol climbed out of the car to go talk to Merle, she wasn't going to be fobbed off. She told him he had thirty seconds to tell her what happened.

'He fell in the ocean,' Merle told her.

'You went to the beach?'

'No he fell from the helicopter and he had to fish him out,' Connor told her.

'How long was he in there?'

'Ten minutes..... it wasn't long we got him back,' Murphy told her.

'Did any of you think to give him your clothes to wear, I'm taking him to the hospital whether you all like it or not,'

Carol left, she shoved Daryl's arm as she drove to keep him awake the whole way to the hospital.  She pulled right into the emergency car park beeping her horn, they come running out. Daryl had fallen asleep and was hyperthemic. She stood back and watched them try warm him up. She pulled out her phone to call Michonne to keep an eye out on the boys. They were keeping Daryl in over night and they wanted to warm him slowly. They asked her what happened she just told them he fell in water and was wet for a long time. Daryl could make up his own pack of lies to tell them.

She walked up to his bed side as they got him settled in his own room in the high dependency ward. He was out to it, they told him his body was trying to recover which is why he was sleeping. She was so mad at the med. She text Merle to tell him that he was very sick and they all needed to sort their shit out. She picked up the tube that was attached to his arm, she trailed it back up to the drip, it was being warmed by being run through a warmer before it hit Daryl's arm. His face was still grey and he was still covered in warming blankets. 

The doctor told her that he was very lucky she brought him to the hospital and didn't just take him home. He needed to be warmed up inside out as well as outside in. She couldn't believe that he'd fallen in the ocean doing some dumb thing with the Saints and he was the one who was going to end up half dead. Carol wanted to bang all their heads together and she didn't think she would stop banging their head together.

Merle walked in and he could see from the door way of the room and he watched at Carol was talking to his brother. She was brushing the hair off his face talking to him quietly. He felt terrible because he didn't notice that Daryl was getting sick. He looked over his shoulder and saw Daryl's three boys coming down the corridor with Michonne to come see their dad. He watched them joking walking towards him. He could have been telling them tonight that they lost their dad at sea.

He made a decision in that moment that the needed to be smarter, there was to be no more risky things happening. He shouldn't have let Daryl go out to get rid of the body parts. They should have made Murphy do it and Daryl wouldn't be getting slowly warmed up in the hospital. He'd sent Connor and Murphy down to the club house and told them both to stay out of trouble. He wanted to throttle them both still, he wanted to kill Murphy.

'What happened to Dad?' Mitch asked him.

'He got wet and cold....' Merle told them, they all were staring at him with hard eyes they clearly didn't believe him.

'What happened,' Daniel asked him.

'Wolve's stuff?' Nathan asked him.

'No... I'm not sure... you will have to ask ya Dad,' Merle told them.

'Are we allowed in there?'

'Why's he grey?'

'Is he dying?'

Merle put his hands over his ears as all their questions started coming into him. 'Look I'm not sure, just take it easy. There are sick people in there so be really quiet,'

The three teens headed inside the ward to see their dad. Merle went and sat on the bench seat across the corridor waiting for Carol to come out and tell him how he was. The boys no doubt would let her know he was there. She would kill him probably for letting him do something so risky. They needed to settle down they were getting to old for this sort of crap. Far too old.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Daryl woke and flicked his eyes to the form asleep in the chair beside the bed he was in. She was curled up underneath a blanket. He could hear the beeping of the monitor and knew that she'd brought him to the hospital. He tried to move only to find that he was tangled up in leads and he had a line in his arm. He went to pull it out.

'Don't you dare,' a half quiet voice come from the pile of blankets.

'I'm... Fine,'

'Don't you fine me... you are lucky to be alive,' Carol told him, 'You nearly died, and you come back freezing with those idiots, enough,' Carol's voice sounded tired and emotional.

She had the boys here earlier freaking out. They saw him all hooked up to the wires and they started freaking out, Carol was beginning to worry that all their hard work with the boys was about to go down the drain. They all showed signs of stress when they came in. Carol managed to convince them all that their Dad was going to be fine and he would be home tomorrow that he just fell into some water. She didn't want to tell them that he did something so reckless that it nearly cost him his life. 

Merle had gone with Michonne to take them home and help her get them all into their beds. He promised he would watch Nathan like a hawk making sure he didn't go off the deep end. Merle finally seemed to get how fragile the boys were. They needed their Dad and they needed him alive and not in jail. Carol couldn't think of how this was going to work. She didn't know what had happened or what the thing was that they had gone off to do but for Daryl to fall into the ocean it must have been pretty hard core.

She'd had a text from Michonne to say she'd been out jogging with them and even dragged Merle along. She was great at seeing to their physical needs as well as emotional. Having their uncle with them really helped. Carol felt more relaxed knowing that he was there and would knock any unacceptable behaviour on the head immediately. Carol knew that she and Daryl really had to hash this all out. He was going to have to step back from the gang, at least step back from ongoing involvement with The Saints. The other thing she was going to have to do was she was going to kill Murphy and Connor, or hurt them.

They couldn't keep going around in this circle. It was constant, they couldn't keep this up with bad things happening then they fix it and come back together only to have bad things happen again. She loved Daryl, she couldn't help it. She didn't want to even think about breaking up or asking him to leave the gang but she didn't know how they were going to fix this. They had such a short time left with the boys. They would go to collage or to a job but they needed to get them to there in one piece. Carol needed her heart to stay in one piece the boys deserved that. She wondered about Daryl and how he was going to fit in with it all.

'I'm sorry,' his voice brought her back from her thoughts, she stretched in the chair. She nodded. 

'How are you feeling?'

'Freezing,'

'That's what happens when you fall into the ocean and fly in a silver blanket,' Carol told him, 'I'm going to the bathroom for a minute,' Carol left him in the bed, he was looking at the tube in his arm and the monitor. The nurse come to take his obs and then his temperature. Carol come back and had a quiet word with the nurse. She gestured to the bed and the nurse shrugged. Carol moved over and pulled back his blanket, kicked off her shoes and climbed in on the side that didn't have him all connected with lines from the drip.

'I'm going to help you get warmer,' She rolled onto her side and put her arm across him.

'I am... sorry,' he shut his eyes again. She put her feet on his and they were freezing. She shivered as her feet tried to warm his some more. 

'Shush we will talk tomorrow after I kill Murphy,' Carol told him.

'You can't he's family,'

'I don't care,'

'Babe... I don't want ya to be mad,' Daryl's voice was thick with sleep, she knew he was struggling to stay awake. She leaned in and kissed his temple. She stroked his hair for a few minutes before answering him.

'Its too late... tomorrow,' Carol shut the conversation off and spent the next ten minutes rubbing her feet on his trying to warm him and calm him. His heart rate become steady as he fell back to sleep. She reached behind her to pull the side of the bed up so she didn't fall out. The nurse saw her trying to do it, she come across to fix both sides and put another blanket on their feet when Carol told her how cold his feet were.

She lay awake for a very long time rubbing his arm and across his chest wondering how the heck her life had become so complicated so quickly. Had she made a mistake moving here with the boys. She could only see more drama and heartache coming their way if they stayed. She wondered if it would be best to pack the boys up and move on until they were at an age where they were adults and could make their own decisions about their Dad. 

She thought about Andrea and Caesar they made it work. They did make it work the gang and their family. They managed to do both but how come she and Daryl seemed to be getting it so wrong all the time. Tomorrow she was going to talk at length with Daryl and also get some expert advice from another mother. 


	47. Chapter 47

She used her key to enter Daryl's house. She gave the door handle a soft click and she pushed it inwards. She stopped and listened to see if she could hear anything or did they hear her opening the front door. She was so angry that she hoped she could keep her temper in check or she might just be forced to strangle one of the twins. She hadn't told Daryl what she was doing when she left the hospital in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark out and she hadn't even known herself when she left she just suddenly found herself standing outside his house knowing that the men who were a thorn in her side were standing inside the house.

She walked slowly though and could hear two different snores. These guys were having a lovely sleep while she was at the hospital hoping that her son's father was going to recover properly and not have any on going problems. She knew that things had become so serious and these two men were going to have to buck their idea's up before she really threw them to the wolves. They were supposed to be family and they hadn't looked after Daryl, they didn't notice he was freezing. At least Merle had the balls to front up and look regretful, the Saints had just gone off to the bar.

She saw Murphy asleep on the couch she walked slowly over to him. She held a knife in her hand. One she had for a very long time. She carried it sometimes concealed with its four knuckled slots it felt comfortable in her hand.  So comfortable that she hoped she didn't accidentally slice through Murphy's throat. She stared at him while he slept thinking it would be so easy right now to do kill him.

Murphy woke suddenly he felt a weight sitting on his chest and a blade against his neck.

'Carol... what the fuck!' Murphy freaked out and tried to move but was too scared to in case she cut him. 'What are you doing lass?"

'Don't you lass me....' she whispered back her face getting close to his. She realize his twin was sleeping near by and she didn't want to risk him waking up right now.

'Carol... there's some sort of mistake,'

'Listen to me... you put Daryl in danger again, you won't have to worry about Merle it will be me gutting you like a fish. I could slit your throat in your sleep.' Carol told him. His eyes flashed in panic as she pinned his arm down with her knee. 'Don't fuck with me or my family, don't forget who I am and I could set you up in jail for something you didn't do and your record would show all sorts of things that men get killed for in jail. One wrong move, one look....... I will do anything to protect my boys, Remember that!'

She heard the front door open and close, the soft creeping footsteps from Merle entering the house. Daryl had told her that it was alarmed and she must have triggered the alarm as she entered. Merle saw her straddling Murphy and knew he hadn't walked in on some sort of sex set up. He was waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Carol leaned right in close to to Murphy's face so close that he could feel her breath. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes... yes... ' Murphy sputtered, he couldn't believe that Daryl's girl had come pressed a knife to his neck threatening him with all sorts of things to get him out of Daryl's life. She was fucken crazy, more crazy than he first thought. She really did have a thing for Daryl and she was threatening his life. The way she put all her weight on his arms and sat on him was really starting to stress him out and the blade against his neck. He knew he was in a tough spot. He couldn't do a thing about it except hope she would calm the fuck down soon. 

'So first thing in the morning, you and your little twin buddy here go... Go back to New York.... you don't come back. Ever!' Carol lowered her tone again.

Connor had woken up and slowly sat up watching to see if he had to step up to protect Murphy. He couldn't believe that he slept through someone coming in and climbing on his brother and she was now holding a knife to Murphy's neck and threatening him. He knew she was pissed and if Murphy did something stupid right now she might just take it a step too far and then they would have another body to dispose of. 

Merle come from the dark hall and put his hand on Connors shoulder. 'Don't even think about it,' Merle told him softly, 'You both lucky she's calm.'

'Calm she's holding a knife to Murphy's neck,' Conner whispered. 'That's calm, Daryl's lucky he still has his balls attached. You don't want to cross her.

'Brother... you don't want to cross Daryl's girl, you are learning that right now,'

'I ain't your fucken brother,' Connor spluttered.

'Arn't ya...' Merle whispered, Connor glanced at Merle as Carol moved off Murphy.

'I will make it all look like an accident.' Carol told them. 'That's a promise from me to you... leave Daryl alone.'

Murphy took off to the bathroom, Carol thought it might be because he was going to piss his pants. 'Both of you are gone today or else,' Carol told Connor.

'Or what?'

'Don't try me!' Carol warned Connor.

'I'll tell Daryl you threatened Murphy, held him up by knife point.' 

'You think he's going to believe you... or the mother of his children, an officer of the law...' Carol walked out, Merle followed her out to the car to make sure she didn't have any unwanted followers. 'They will tell him won't they?' 

'I don't know he won't believe that a little bitty thing like you held someone up by knife point.... but then I did see you slam Daryl across the hood of your cop car... so he might,' Merle laughed. 'Go home, have a shower then go get the boy and take him home. I'll sort these pricks out,' Carol climbed in her car and she was gone.

She drove home and when she got inside she was greeted by Nathan who was wandering around the kitchen. She looked at the time it was 7am and he was getting ready for school.

'Is Dad home today?' he asked her.

'Home? Like back here or his home?' she tried to clarify. 

'Why doesn't Dad live with us?' he asked her.

'Geeze, Nathan, you are full of questions today,'

'But... you keep saying we are a family but he doesn't live here.'

'Well you know I'm a police captain and Dad's in the Wolves... if we are together full time, one of us has to give up what we do. Its likely to be me because Dad's going to be in the Wolves forever.'

'But what if you have another baby? What happens then?'

'I'm not going to have another baby. Three boys are enough,' Carol tried to reassure him.

'But...'

'Look Nathan, do you want to come with me to pick up Dad?' Carol tried to deflect the question.

'But you are still young enough to have a baby... we did sex ed at school, you are not old,' Nathan told her.

'Thanks Nathan, I love you too.'

'It would be like a do over, you know you get a baby,'

'I don't want a do over baby... I had you three boys,' Carol couldn't believe where their conversation was going at seven in the morning.

'What if Dad wants one... would you?'

'Nathan, I barely know what I want for breakfast so for now Dad and I need to just try for normal right now without anything going wrong. I've about two months left off work then I go back ok, go wake your brothers up and go take a shower ok.... and for goodness sakes would you please wash your hair,' Carol tried to shoo him away.

'But Ma... do you think we could get a puppy?'

'We will see... ok, go do what you need to get done then we will talk about what else is happening.'  Carol watched her son head off to wake his brothers up. He clicked a few ideas over in her mind. Did she want more children? She never really even thought about it. Had Daryl...

 


	48. Chapter 48

Carol picked Daryl up from the hospital. He was looking better than he had when she left. They decided that he should come stay with her for a few nights so she could keep her eye on him. She also didn't want him to spend any time at all with the twin to find out what she had done. Daryl was going to have a freak out when he found out she held a knife to Murphy's neck. _What the heck was she thinking?_

'What's up?' Daryl glanced at her he knew her well enough by now that she was trying to hide something from him. He knew she was so upset about what happened yesterday and he worried that she was about to break up with his arse. The way that she was looking at him hit him in his gut as he couldn't work out what was going on. She was being tight lipped about everything.

'Nothing... why?' Carol tried to look innocent about everything. Daryl turned on the side in the car to look at her while she was driving. She kept her eyes on the road and pulled into the street she lived in. She could feel his eyes on her, she wondered for a moment if Connor or Murphy had already told him what she did. She decided she should tell him but Daryl blurted out an apology first.

'I'm sorry ok... I shouldn't have gone, I fucked up and Murphy's a loose canon and ... fuck! Carol talk to me,'

'I did something...' Carol blurted.

'Something?' Daryl started to look upset, his stomach dropped out. 'Did you... did you sleep with someone?'

'No... why would you think that?' She looked shocked and offended that he thought she might cheat on him.

'I just think that's the worst thing you could ever do to me.' He slumped down on his seat looking sad. 

'That's the worst thing... no its worse than that.' Carol told him quietly. 

'Nothing is worse than that.' He looked thankful that it wasn't that he didn't have to kill someone who Carol slept with. He would of gotten rid of anyone that come sniffing around Carol. Carol in the back of her mind probably knew that.

'I threatened Murphy,' Carol said in a whisper.

'We all threatened Murphy.' Daryl didn't get the full meaning behind what she was saying. Murphy was pretty stupid some of the time but he was family. He imagined she ripped him a new one and Murphy run off after his tongue lashing.

'I mean I really did.'

Daryl threw her a look for her to keep going. She turned the car off after she parked and then she looked across opened up the glove box and he could see the knife in there. Daryl pulled the knife out and turned it over in his hands. He then looked at Carol.

'With that... I climbed on him while he slept and threatened to slit his throat.' Carol whispered the words then bit her lip after she told him waiting for him to tell her off.

'Well my little badass, did he piss himself?' Daryl asked her, she shook her head. 'Are you sure you still want to be a cop? You could come to the dark side and run with the wolves.'

Carol thought about it for a moment. 'Don't you think one of us should be a good example to our boys?'

'I'm a good example...' Daryl told her, she just looked at him.

'Yeah you just keep telling yourself that.' Carol rolled her eyes at him with a half laugh. 'Why were you in hospital again?'

'I fell in the river fly fishing...' 

'Right because you go fly fishing in the ocean...'

'Well... I could if I wanted to.' Daryl retorted.

'Come on baby cakes... lets get you tucked into bed.'

'What did you call me?'

'Nothing... my sweet little liar who's pants will catch on fire.'

'No seriously quit the force and join the wolves... we have a pension plan.' Daryl stated.

'Pension plan?' Carol was helping him up the path outright laughing at him.

'We could... you don't know because you are not running with the wolves, you can get a badass tat too.'

'I don't want a badass wolf tattoo.' Carol guided him straight to her bed. She sat him down and went around checking that they were the only ones there. Something she never had to do before she started seeing a guy who was one of the leaders in a gang.

'We could over turn Merle and take over you and me...' Daryl gave her a cheeky grin. Carol shook her head and pushed him into bed. 'Come join me.'

'No I've got to go hold your brother up at knife point and ask about a pension plan.' Carol mused. Daryl pulled her into bed anyway.

 

 

 

'

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

"You don't have too!" Daryl said to Carol over the ear piece. They had been over and over it for the past twenty four hours because Carol said she could handle it and Daryl didn't want to put her at risk. Carol insisted that she was trained in negotiation and she was packing a weapon, also failing that she would use her knife. Daryl wasn't convinced but Carol told him that he had to trust her. If she needed him he would only be on the other end of the ear piece, but Carol was important to Daryl and that was the key component that would be used as her advantage.

"You don't have to either." Carol retorted. "You worry to much. I've been in worst places than this." She heard the sharp intake of his breath as she delivered that information.

"Don't tell me that, I'm having a hard enough job with letting you do this without me." He told her though her ear piece.

" _Letting me?_ You are _letting_ me do this?" Carol wasn't impressed.

"Well babe, I mean that... you are a sexy badass darling." Daryl drawled over her earpiece, "But I don't want you risking your ass for me."

"I don't want you risking your ass for me either." Carol told him.

Carol couldn't help but wonder what the heck she was doing, it was two weeks after the helicopter incident and someone had slipped into town. Now Michonne and Merle were missing. Gone. His car was on the side of the road and Michonne's bag was inside still. Her phone, her badge everything was still there. The car had been left to run dry and now they had no idea where Michonne and Merle were. Daryl's head was spinning and so was Carol's. She didn't know what to do except going into full police mode and look for clues. They found clues and knew who took them.

_Now she was going to have to go after the Saints -  and maybe just kill Murphy!_

Connor was with her as she walked up to Connors and Murphy's apartment and Daryl was down the road. Connor didn't seem as worried as Daryl was, he was a go with the flow type of guy. He wanted to just get things sorted. He was frustrated with Murphy as was everyone else right now and he knew Murphy was upset but he was going about it all the wrong way. He'd tried ringing him but Murphy wouldn't answer his phone. Now they didn't have enough time to even talk about it because Murphy was making all sorts of demands.

Murphy had flipped out because Merle had been lying for years and Murphy run a DNA test on him and Daryl after one two many drinks and he'd heard one two many jokes about how he and Daryl looked more like twins than he and Connor did. It all come out a week ago that Daryl and Murphy were twins and Connor and Merle were brothers. Merle tried to deny it and eventually he admitted that his parents mixed the babies up and because they were always wasted - Merle didn't tell them because Daryl never cried and he liked him better than Connor. 

Connor punched Merle in the arm, "I was six, I didn't know anything back then. All I knew was that one baby cried a lot and the other one didn't much."

Connor didn't appear to give a fuck about who was related to who but Murphy wanted them both. He wanted the Saints to be bigger and better than the Wolves and he was going to try get Daryl and Connor to side with him. Daryl had told him that he was sticking with Merle and what he knew.

"Not fucken take 30 odd years to admit there was a mix up." Murphy lost the plot and it took both Connor and Daryl to hold him down until he calmed himself down.

"Well even a blind fucker could tell you both are identical twins. I was just a fucken kid, not my problem if your and my parents couldn't tell the babies apart." Merle growled back. Merle wasn't happy he kept the secret for thirty or more years and now things were fuck up. Murphy wanted Daryl and Connor both to join him in the Saints and Merle told him to back off or he would take both Connor and Daryl. Then it was all on.

"At least we know multiples are on the Dixon side of the family." Carol finally told Daryl when she heard the news. 

"We sure as hell ain't trying again. We will end up having quad's or something." Daryl teased her.

"Hm. Have you been thinking about it. I don't know if I have finished having babies yet, and if they are coming two at a time well I will be done real quick." Carol teased him, but his eyes had narrowed and he didn't know for sure if she was joking or not.

She wasn't surprised about the news. Both Daryl and Murphy were so alike it was like looking at the same person, except Daryl was not as hot tempered at Murphy and didn't take as many risks. Murphy was taking a huge risk trying to kidnap Merle and Michonne. Now he wanted Daryl and Carol was going into talk with him first to get Michonne and Merle out of there. She knew he wouldn't hurt her because she "belonged" to Daryl but he would hurt Merle. 

'You know I love you right?' Daryl's voice come over the ear piece again.

'Don't... because I think I'm about to cry.' Carol told him, she was worried about Michonne more than Merle.

'Babe... fuck I'll come.' Daryl started to get out of the car a block and a half away.

'No you stay there. Can you see?' Carol moved to the side because she had a camera attached to her. Daryl wasn't taking any chances on what sort of mood Murphy was in. He'd taken Merle and Michonne because he wanted to talk to Daryl. Daryl had refused to accept that he was Murphy's twin and he didn't want anything to do with it except the relationship they had. Connor wanted to hang out with Merle to get to know him even better and Murphy had rung and showed up wanting to hang with Daryl but he was still mad. Things got out of hand really fast.

Now Carol was at Murphy's apartment door in New York she didn't know if she was entering a hostage situation or if they would be sitting there eating Cheetos's or Murphy would have them tied up. Carol knocked at the door.

'Murphy... its Carol, open up!' she banged loud on the door.

'Is Daryl with you?' Come his muffled voice inside.

'I need to see Michonne... and Merle.' She threw in as an after though.

'I need to see Daryl.'

'He's nearby but I need to make sure you haven't hurt anyone.' Carol told him through the locked door, she put her eye up to the peek hole and looked into Murphy's blue eye staring back at her. 'Please... let me see them.'

'No... go away or ...'

'Or what?' Carol reached down and tried the door handled. Murphy hadn't locked it and it popped right open. She rushed the door with her shoulder, bowled over Murphy with the sudden source of speed and knocked him to the ground. Connor followed her in and shut the door, he leaned against the wall watching what Carol was doing. She reached behind her pulling her gun out of the back of her pants cocked it and pointed it to his balls. 'Tell me where the fuck Michonne and Merle are before I shoot off the boys here.'

Murphy squeaked. Over her ear piece she could hear laughter.

'They are in the bedroom. Don't go in there.' Murphy tried to stop her. Carol flung the door open.

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a warning this fic will be finishing up soon.

"Fucken hell!" Carol slammed the door to the bedroom and Connor opened it again and laughed. They walked in on Michonne and Merle having sex. Murphy must have tied Merle up and Michonne was taking full advantage of it. Connor was standing there laughing as Michonne tried to cover her breasts. Murphy had tied Merle to a chair and Michonne was seated right on his fun stick and was trying her best to cover everything with a hand and arm.

"Get the fuck out!" Merle hissed at him. Connor flicked open his pocket knife and walked around behind Merle and cut his hands and feet free. Merle looked disappointed that he had untied him. Michonne was frozen staring at Connor. "Stop staring ya pervert!"

"I'm going, I aint seen nothing!" he told her. "Much!"

Connor moved quickly because Merle now was untied and Connor was getting a full stare of Michonne's boobs and Merle didn't like to share. Connor quickly moved out of the bedroom to try talk to Murphy. Carol was stalking him around the apartment trying to find out what the problem was. Murphy kept saying he wasn't talking to anyone but Daryl. Connor was pushing Murphy telling him he was being a dumb fuck and they were still twin's even if they were not because they were raised at twins.

"Yeah, they are all safe. I don't know if they are being safe, you can come up." Carol told Daryl over her earpiece and mic. She still had her gun out keeping an eye on everyone. Merle come out of the bedroom with a face on him like thunder. Carol could only assume he didn't get the happy ending he was hoping for with Michonne riding him. Michonne come out a few minutes later embarrassed but dressed. She flopped down on the couch looking none the worst for wear after having been kidnapped.

"I don't want to talk to him." Daryl sulked over her earpiece.

"Daryl Dixon you get your arse up here right now before I threaten to blow your balls off too!" Carol hissed at him. She heard a yelp and the truck door open and close. Three minutes later Daryl strolled in through the door with his hands covering the front of his balls. He went straight for Murphy and they were quickly rolling around the floor. Daryl punched him in the eye and Murphy tried to knee him in the balls. Carol had enough.

 _"Enough!"_ Carol stood over them pulling them apart. She become used to separating fights. She Slammed Murphy to the floor and Michonne stood up to help move Daryl out of the way. Carol sat on Murphy, "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes!" Come his muffled reply.

"Right now I want you to go sit on the couch." She told him in a deadly tone. To be honest Murphy was just a little scared of Carol because she so far threatened to slice his throat, shoot his balls and now she was sitting on him making him listen to her. "Daryl onto the couch, you too Connor, Merle." Carol moved off Murphy so all the men were sitting on the couch. 

Carol stood in front of them. Michonne stood beside her and they both started laughing. They looked like naughty little children, they were all similar in looks. Daryl and Murphy both with sulky faces on but Carol wasn't taking sides. Carol took a look at Merle and Connor. They both didn't want to get involved between the drama with Murphy and Daryl. Connor was processing all the information quite quickly and just wanted to get on with it with his family. Murphy wanted to bond with Daryl and now it was a big cluster fuck and Carol wasn't going to let it keep going.

"Right, now... This is insane." Carol went off at the men. Daryl groaned and leaned forward putting his face in his hands embarrassed that Carol was growling at them all like they were her kids. Daryl listened and zoned out. Murphy and Connor sat listening to her, Merle was sitting there with a mildly amused look on his face. "Don't think I'm not watching you Daryl... If you just talked to Murphy all this would have been sorted out and we wouldn't been worried out of our mind about where they were. Merle, I'm sorry but if your stupid enough to get kidnapped by your cousin I'm going to have to throw you off your perch."

"Fuck you!" Merle growled out.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Daryl started to launch himself at Merle.

"ENOUGH!" Carol was tempted to pull her gun on all of them. "From this point on until you all can get your shit together I'm running this monkey show. I'm in charge and you all are going to listen to me. You are my bitches... I say jump you say how high! Got it. All four of you. What we are going to do is bring both groups together. I'm going to be the leader of the wolves even if I have to get a fucken tattoo."

 _"You have some nerve missy... who the fuck you think you are to challenge me?"_ Merle hissed at her, Daryl stood up and was about to take on Merle for having a go at Carol. Carol stepped in between them and pushed Daryl back with two hands on his chest.

"I'm ok."

Carol turned extremely fast and for her size she had Merle pinned on the ground with his hands behind his back and a knee in his back. _"I'm taking over... ok!"_ She told him in a low deadly tone, "And Michonnes my second. You can be the front man but we are the brains."

"You can't you are both cops." Connor blurted out.

"Guess what, I don't care, I've got to do what I have to do to protect my family. For some strange reason that is the four of you and between the four of you you don't have a full brain. So if you want out... met us at the quarry." 

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to time jump this for a little bit, wind it up for now.

 

The twin's had joined up with the Wolves and Murphy had settled down. He was tight with Connor again. He realized that he and Daryl missed the huge bonding stage of being twins and he and Daryl were becoming closer. They were so alike that they were confusing everyone except Carol and Merle who could spot them a mile off. They did  try to fool the boys but they didn't even make it though the front door without one of the boys directing a question to their dad. Daryl was amazed they knew even though they dressed and did their hair the same. Daniel just told them that they didn't even look alike they could just tell.

"But how do you know?" Daryl had asked Mitch.

"Because I'm not five years old. You also stand with your foot funny, and you look at us different from Uncle Murphy." Mitch told him.

"Look at you like what?"

"Like you're ... well you love us... Uncle Murphy thinks we are pains and he doesn't really like us that much." Nathan come across to join in the conversation.

"Uncle Murph just wants you... he looks at you like you look at us... he's wanting you to love him like you love us." Daniel joined in with the conversation.

Daryl was surprised of their in depth idea's on his feelings towards them. He kept telling them over and over that he loved them, he was a big tough guy in his gang but he wasn't afraid to tell them they were wanted and he was there for all of them. They had no doubt they were loved by Daryl and they could tell the different's between both the men in a glance by the way they glanced at the triplets. Daryl wondered if Murphy was jealous of the triplets. He loved his boys more than he ever knew he could. He loved Carol too more than he ever knew it was going to be possible. 

They had settled down with constant support by both their parents and managed to deal with some of their pasts not all of it but they were happy, and really loud. They also were typical smart arses. Nathan had stopped trying to score any sort of buzz and Mitch underneath everything was a pussy cat, and wasn't too bad on the end of the tools with his dad working after school on the car they were supposed to be fixing up. Daniel to everyone's surprise was still chasing Charlotte about and Martinez was chasing Daniel. But the boys were happy, and now they were with Merle for the afternoon going to a car show a few towns over.

"You like it?" Daryl asked Carol, they were on her couch and he was taking a look at her very first tattoo. She was straddled across his lap. She had one knee on either side of his hip and she was moving up and down in a bouncing motion like she was riding him, even though they were both fully clothed. He was lying flat on his back staring up at her. He was in a funny mood pretending he wasn't interested in doing anything but chatting for the afternoon they didn't have their boys. Carol was back at work again and moonlighting as the show runner in the gang. She kept on top of things regarding everything that they needed to to get done. 

"I like what it means."

"That you are a badass?" Daryl asked he had a twinkle in his eyes and Carol was doing her best to tease him by moving around on his crotch, he wasn't biting yet but they did have all afternoon. 

"That my family is important to me." Her inner wrist baring the initials of her boys intertwined. "Do you like it?"

Daryl bore a matching tattoo but his was somewhere else, up his inner arm. It rubbed up against his left side of his chest near his heart. Carol was lying flat on top of Daryl on the couch. The boys were all out chasing girls or doing stuff that teen aged boys did on a Saturday night and for the first time in a long time they had time together. Daryl was keen to take it to the bedroom but Carol was happy where she was, lying on top of her man.

She moved his arms and pinned them down at the wrist she smiled down at him, she moved down to kiss him. He moved his head around so she couldn't he was teasing her. Mocking her almost as if he was frightened of her. "Don't beat me again!" He yelped as she attacked his neck with her mouth. He tilted his neck to the side so she could kiss him some more. "Help... you need to ask me if I want to have sex." He teased her.

"OK." Carol pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the ground. Carol unhooked her bra and pulled it down her arms. He watched her taking everything off, he still had his arms above his head where she left them. He took in his fill of her breast then glanced down as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She could feel him growing under her.

"You lock the door?" Daryl muttered, he cast his eyes towards the front door the last thing was he wanted to be sprung by his son's with their topless mother sitting on top of him. 

"No... and I invited everyone over to watch, Martinez and Andrea are coming for a coffee." Carol teased him.

"I can't preform like a circus act." Daryl growled at her, he finally moved his arms and put them on her breasts. "I need a few pointers." He lifted his head up and managed to latch onto her nipples. "So are we going to even talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Carol bounced on him slightly.

"About getting married?" Daryl asked her.

"Get married?" Carol looked down at him and she narrowed her eyes, he knew. 

"Carol we need to decide if we are going to get married or not, I want to... the boys, lets just do it."

"Ok... as long as we can talk about having a baby." Carol threw it out there. She had been thinking about it, having another baby. Daryl was just lying there staring at her not believing that she finally agreed to marry him and also threw out there that she wanted another baby. He took a deep breath thinking about what she said, he nodded that he would be ok with that. He'd be ok with everything as long as she was taking the lead and she stayed with him.


End file.
